Nunca estas solo
by Ghost iv
Summary: En esta historia, desde el espacio un ser llega a la tierra y por casualidad se vuelve el protector de ash y may, que despues de reencontrarse nacera un romance entre los dos, podran llegar a ser algo mas que amigos y saber algo sobre su protector?
1. Un guerrero, una leyenda

Capitulo 1: Un guerrero y una leyenda

La historia no comienza en el mundo pokemón. Esta se desarrolla en un lugar lleno de conflictos, donde la vida de una persona esta por cambiar sin que esté enterado.

Una nave gigantesca cruzaba el espacio, en su interior un hombre y una mujer recorrían un pasillo, mientras mantenían una charla.

-¿Fueron enviados todos?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Esta voz pertenecía a una mujer de cabello negro, usaba un vestido gris y una bata, lo que significaba que era un científico. Ella revisaba un informe, el cual era virtual.

-La mayoría, doctora Catherine – afirmó un hombre, mientras tiraba la ceniza del puro que fumaba.

-Y ¿Los que faltan, capitán Steven?-preguntó la mujer de cabello negro.

- Los están revisando para ver quién de ellos será el guardaespaldas del general – le respondió a la doctora, cosa que ella lo tomó un poco mal.

- Y ¿A quién escogieron? y ¿Para qué? - cuestionó Catherine, cuyo rostro mostraba signos de molestia.

- En estos tiempos se ha vuelto difícil la supervivencia, y nuestros superiores más capacitados necesitan protección- comentó Stevens.

Al saber que los superiores habían dado esa orden, no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse.

- Ya veo, y ¿Quién fue seleccionado? - esperando que no seleccionara a alguien que ella quería.

-No lo sé todavía, pero me lo dirán en radio- manifestó el Capitán Stevens.

En ese momento la radio que lleva el capitán en su cinturón suena y responde al llamado.

- Hola… si… pero… está bien-cortó la llamada.

Cuando observó a la doctora, esta lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- el tono que había usado Stevens no auguraba nada bueno.

-Ya fue seleccionado- su voz había adquirido un tono serio.

¿Cuál es el inconveniente? – preguntó aliviada, pues creía que algo malo había ocurrido.

- La persona que seleccionaron… fue el segundo que escogiste - el alivio dio paso a la sorpresa, nunca hubiera creído que los superiores harían eso.

- Pero se supone que iría como compañero del jefe- exclamó Catherine.

- Lo se, pero por sus capacidades se decidió que protegería al general –comentó resignado. La decisión había sido tomada y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Que lastima, yo esperaba que fuera el compañero del que seleccione -dijo la doctora de pelo negro, ya que tenía planes para ambos.

- Pero eso no es todo, antes de ser enviado le borraran la memoria - las últimas dos palabras desencadenaron la furia de la doctora.

-¡¿Y para que harán eso?! –lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo era la furia de la mujer.

- Al borrarle la memoria hará mejor su trabajo, al primero que vera será al que protegerá.-le respondió con seriedad sin mostrar temor.

-¿Qué pasara con todo lo que aprendió?, sin su memoria no podría ni caminar -le afirmó la doctora, sus discípulos no eran objetos sin derecho.

- Tendrá un chip y otros circuitos, los cuales le ayudaran a saber lo necesario para su trabajo - comentó Steven- También llevara una ayudante holográfica AI, y acompañara a jhon-117

-Vamos a ver cuál será el curso -aquello significaba un gran alivio para la doctora- Al menos tendrá alguien que le recuerde su persona.

Al terminar de hablar acelero el paso, debido a que quería llegar antes de la partida de aquella persona.

- Está bien- exclamó Stevens, mientras seguía de cerca a Catherine.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban en una cámara repleta de capsulas, cuyo interior estaba ocupado por siluetas humanas. En la cámara había un pequeño cuarto, el cual estaba ocupado por dos personas, las cuales trabajaban en una especie de consola.

-¿Dónde será enviado este pelotón? -preguntó la doctora, mientras uno de los soldados en el control se volvía para responderle.

-Será enviado a la posición del escuadrón omega, estamos poniendo el equipo a cada una de las capsulas y estamos borrando la memoria del asignado -al finalizar la frase regresó a su labor de verificar las coordenadas del destino.

-Pero solo él con 117 irán a la nave madre, allí estarán en sueño criogénico mientras que el asignado despertara antes que 117 -comentó el otro soldado que se encargaba de verificar el curso del destino.

-¿Y en el curso hay peligro?- inquirió para verificar que todo saliera a la perfección, aunque la pantalla mostraba lo contrario.

-Solo unas estrellas a punto de colapsar, pero si se mantienen en curso no tendrán problemas-a pesar de lo que dicho, la doctora aun no estaba segura de enviar los soldados.

- Comiencen a lanzar la capsulas- ordenó Catherine.

Como respuesta a su orden, las capsulas empezaron a moverse. Segundos después, 32 capsulas habían sido lanzadas al espacio. Pero algo inesperado sucedió. Una de las estrellas colapso y dio paso a un agujero negro. La mayoría de las capsulas pasan sin ningún problema, exceptuando las ultimas dos. Fueron atraídas por el agujero negro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dos capsulas se desvía del curso?- la doctora se desesperó, aquello no podía estar pasando. Ambas capsulas se acercaban peligrosamente al agujero.

- Parece que las capsulas fueron golpeadas por un fragmento de meteorito, no podemos regresarlo en curso, lo estamos perdiendo- comentó un soldado, mientras trataba de regresar las capsulas pero sin éxito.

-Traigan de vuelta esas capsulas, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla-pero era demasiado tarde, las capsulas habían sido absorbidas por el agujero.

- Las perdimos y no solo a ellos, sino también el equipo ligero especial- dijo el otro soldado.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!-exclamó la doctora con señales de tristeza, ya que había perdido a alguien especial.

- A pesar de haber perdido dos no nos rendiremos, se que lograremos vencer y todos regresaremos a casa- esas palabras le dieron a la doctora una frágil esperanza, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse triste.

- Hagan un informe de que el asignado murió en acción, que ivan-127 falló- ordenó la doctora.

Lo que no sabían era que ese soldado no había muerto, seguía en suspensión esperando despertar. La capsula se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un planeta, siendo atraída por la fuerza de gravedad.

En ese mismo planeta, en la región de Kanto para ser más específicos, un entrenador se la pasa en su casa pensando el motivo por el cual sentía un gran vació en él. Y en Hoen una coordinadora reflexionaba sobre si volvería a ver a un entrenador, aquel que le robó el corazón.


	2. Un nuevo torneo y una nueva region

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 2: un nuevo torneo y otra región

-en un día soleado y hermoso una coordinadora estaba en su cuarto pensando sobre un entrenador que la cautivo, seguía pensando si algún día lo volverá a ver o si le contara lo que siempre quiso hacer pero no tuvo valor suficiente-

¿¿: _Cuanto lo extraño, me pregunto si el aun se acuerda de mi._

-pensó para sí misma antes de que la puerta de su cuarto sonara un ligero golpe-

¿¿: May, baja por favor alguien vino a visitarnos.

-De repente May se alisto y salió rápido de su cuarto y bajo para encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba-

May: ¡Drew!

-grito un poco sorprendida y deprimida a la vez ya que no era la persona que esperaba-

Drew: vaya parece que no me has olvidado.

-decía presumidamente mientras se peinaba el fleco-

May: cómo olvidar al que le patee el trasero en los cuartos de final en la copa listón de Johto.

-dijo la coordinadora haciendo que el peli verde se enoje-

Drew: pero aun así perdiste en la final.

-Hablo burlonamente tratando de enojar a la castaña-

May: al menos no quede en ridículo.

- y así comenzó una discusión sin sentido-

Drew: ¿a si?

May: ¡sí!

-en eso el hermano menor de la castaña detuvo la discusión en forma calmada-

Max: ¡¡ya paren!!

-así dejando callados a los dos coordinadores-

Drew y May: lo siento.

-en eso el niño con lentes pregunto al peli verde-

Max: y dinos Drew ¿para qué viniste?

-interrogo al coordinador mientras se ajustaba los lentes-

Drew: ah sí, vine para invitarlos a viajar a una nueva región donde habrá un contest, pero el problema es que hay peligro al viajar por la región solo y me preguntaba si me quisieran acompañar.

-dijo el coordinador tratando de convencer a la castaña de que lo acompañe-

May: no lo sé una región peligrosa, me da miedo.

-hablo con temor la castaña y justando sus brazos como si rezara-

Max: vamos May no te acobardes, yo quiero ir pero primero quiero ir por mi primer pokemón.

-dijo el menor con esperanza de cumplir lo que ha querido desde que el tenia ocho años-

May: es cierto, iremos pero con una condición.

-le ofreció una oferta que tal vez no podrá rechazar el peli verde, pero ella tenía algo más en mente-

Drew: ¿Cuál?

-Pregunto el chico esperando que la condición no sea algo complicado-

May: que primero iremos a la región de kanto para ir por el primer pokemón de Max.

-le dijo la primera condición al peli verde pero él lo negaba de otra forma-

Drew: y para que si puede ir por su primer pokemón aquí en Hoem.

-trato de convencer a la castaña, pero ella no se convencería por nada del mundo-

May: pues quiere mi hermano que su primer pokemón sea de kanto, y quiere recibirlo del profesor Oak, (en vos baja) y también para encontrarme con Ash.

-las últimas palabras las dijo con mucha alegría pero el muchacho logro escuchar algo-

Drew: ¿dijiste algo May?

-sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña que casi suda del los nervios-

May: no nada

-pero pero el chico de pelo verde no estaba convencido-

Drew: _acaso pensara en ese entrenador mediocre._

-cuando pensó esa suposición, creo un gran enojo a al chico, ya que no le gusta tener competidores-

May: y bien ¿aceptas o no?

-pregunto la castaña despertando de sus pensamientos del peli verde, cosa que acepto, ya que no tenía salida-

Drew: está bien, está bien, pero debe ser rápido ya que si vamos más rápido abra menos competencia para nosotros.

-tratando de que May no viera a alguien que odia-

May: no porque una amiga estará allí y quiero verla.

-dijo inocentemente con una cara que haría acceder a cualquier persona-

Drew: Ok

-después de eso May y su hermano menor fueron a preparar sus cosas para el viaje y una hora después-

May: ya estamos listos.

Max: entre más rápido nos vallamos a kanto, mas rápido tendré mi primer pokemón.

-decía el chico de 10 anos muy entusiasmado por lo que le espera al visitar a su ídolo y tal vez un viejo amigo, en el camino al ferri que va directo a kanto, el grupo iba al puerto-

Drew: y porque quieres que tu hermano valla con nosotros si el ya puede ir solo a la región.

-cuando May escucho las palabras del coordinador ella le miro con mucha furia en su rostro-

May: ¡como se te ocurre esas cosas, yo no lo voy a dejar solo y mis padres me lo encargaron!

-dice eso con un puño en forma de amenaza que hace temblar de miedo a su rival-

Drew: si si, como digas.

-una hora después ya estaban en el ferri que iba a kanto, pero algo ocurrirá que el grupo no había presenciado. En una área restringida llenas de antenas gigantes, en las oficinas de detección los trabajadores vieron algo que no creerían que ocurriría-

Trabajador1: esto es extraño, unas ondas estelares que llegaron de un agujero negro está creando fenómenos naturales en las costas entre la región de Hoem y la región de kanto.

Trabajador2: la atmósfera está creando un ciclón y va creciendo más.

-hablo sorprendido uno de los empleados que al parecer era algo que no sucede a menudo -

Jefe: alerten a la población rápido y registren el área oceánica y alerten a los transportes marinos.

-trato de prevenir a todo del fenómeno natural para no perder vidas inocentes-

Trabajador1 y 2: si señor

-respondieron como soldados y comenzaron a mandar un alerta roja. Mientras en el ferri el grupo viajaba tranquilamente, ya era de noche y había una fiesta en el barco-

May: todo esto es muy delicioso.

-decía la castaña mientras probaba unos bocadillos en la mesa de bufet-

Max: _a quien me recuerda esa forma de comer._

-dijo en sus pensamientos al creer que ya había visto esa forma de ingerir los alimentos-

Drew: _valla sí que tiene apetito._

-también lo dijo en sus pensamientos porque él no había visto esa forma de comer

-ambos la miraban con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza por la vergüenza que ocasionaba la coordinadora cosa que la hizo sentir muy incómoda al sentir las miradas de su hermano y su acompañante-

May: ¡hay algo que quieran decir!

-esas palabras asustaron a los dos y comenzaron a temblar de miedo-

Max y Drew: no nada.

-fue lo único que lograron decir los acompañantes de la coordinadora-

May: lo suponía.

-y así seguían con lo suyo pero no sabían que les esperaría un poco más adelante-

To be continued


	3. Un nuevo reto y ¿un nuevo sentimiento?

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 3: Un nuevo reto y ¿un nuevo sentimiento?

(nota: esto pasó 3 días antes de que saliera May de Hoem)

En la región de Kanto, un pequeño poblado, se encontraba un entrenador que había sido campeón en Sinnoh, pero a pesar de su vitoria sentía un vacio, uno que nunca antes había sentido; se cuestionaba el porque de aquel sentimiento, lo que no hacia nada mas que confundirlo.

-Pikachu ¿Tú sabes porque me siento diferente?- Preguntó el chico a su amigo amarillo de orejas puntiagudas y amarillas.

-Pika pikachu.- Le negó a su amo al no saber tampoco.

-Bueno espero saberlo pronto.- Lo dijo con tristeza debido a aquel vacio en su interior; en ese momento su madre lo llamó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ash, hijo, baja que tu desayuno se enfría!- Escuchó el joven la voz de su madre.

-Ya voy mamá.- Le respondió su hijo un poco animado, cuando bajó las escaleras vio su desayuno y se dispuso a comer. Ya terminando su desayuno salió un rato a pasear por el pueblo tratando de reflexionar acerca de lo que siente en su interior.

-Gané la liga de Sinnoh, ¿Por qué no me sentí igual que cuando gané la batalla de la frontera?- dijo Ash recordando lo que pasó cuando ganó los siete símbolos. De repente recordó a otra persona, su recuerdo le hiso sentirse aliviado.

-Ahora, ¡¿Por qué me siento mejor?! Creó que me volveré loco.- comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un lago a las afueras del Pueblo Paleta, se sentó en la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba al otro lado del lago.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Me siento inquieto – dijo el entrenador, ya que no sabía cómo arreglar su problema emocional.

-Pika pika.- Comenzó a decir Pikachu al pensar que podría ser.

-¿Sabes algo de mi problema?- Preguntó Ash al pokemón ratón eléctrico

-Pika pikachu pika pika pika.- Decía el pokemón ratón ante su amo y amigo.

Ash que no hablaba el idioma de los pokemón, no entendió mucho de lo que quiso decir.

-Trata de ser mas especifico.- Decía el entrenador a su pikachu con una sonrisa de comprensión, después de caminar alrededor del lago, el entrenador pokemón se sentó bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, mientras el pokemón pensaba en cómo explicarse con Ash.

-Pika Pikachu pika pika- Decía pikachu a su mejor amigo haciendo varias señales.

Ash que esta vez entendió mejor a pikachu, comprendió, pero no aguantó la risa por lo que hacia pikachu, parecía que bailaba como un loco enamorado o cuando tomaba cátsup.

-Así que eso es lo que me pasa, ¿pero en quien?- Se preguntó Ash para sí mismo aunque tardaría en saber quien le provocaba su vacio.

Después de un rato el entrenador regresó a su casa, pero al llegar pasó algo que no esperaba.

-Hola Gary- Dijo Ash con poco interés.

Gary estaba esperando afuera de su casa y estaba un poco malhumorado.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡He estado esperando afuera durante una hora!- Exclamó el investigador demostrando su mal humor e impaciencia.

-En el lago, tenía que pensar en algunas cosas, y ¿Por qué esperabas afuera si podías entrar?- Le respondió el entrenador, al ser regañado por su ex-rival.

-¿Cómo voy a entrar si no hay nadie en tu casa?- Respondió Gary de mala gana.

Le dio una nota a Ash de parte de su madre que encontró en la puerta y comenzó a leer.

"_Ash fui de compras llegare un poco tarde así que deje algo para que comas solo tienes que calentarlo y come con calma, te quiere tu mamá" _

Al leer la nota se avergonzó el entrenador al no saber que su madre salió, y comenzó una discusión con su amigo.

-Perdón pensé que estaba mi madre en la casa.- Se disculpó el entrenador pues este no sabía de lo sucedido.

-No hay problema, no sabías que salió tu mama, pero ya que estas aquí vine a darte un reto.- Dijo Gary.

Al decir sobre el nuevo torneo, Ash se emocionó, como en su primera liga.

-¿Un reto? ¡Qué bien!- Grito por lo entusiasmado que puso esa noticia.

-Sabía que te pondrías así, pero lo que te iba a decir es que hay un nuevo torneo y a diferencia de los demás, podrías terminar en la elite cuatro si ganaras del cuarto al primer lugar.- Dijo Gary orgullosamente.

Desde que dijo "terminar en la elite cuatro" puso más que emocionado a Ash y más cerca de su sueño.

-¡Eso es más que genial y estoy más cerca de vivir mi sueño de ser maestro pokemón!- Gritó Ash con entusiasmo pero quien no lo estaría.

Pero Ash tenía una gran duda que también era de importancia.

-Y ¿en cuál región será el torneo?-

-Será en la región de…- No pudo seguir su oración.-

Eso dejo en suspenso a Ash y se comenzaba a impacientar el entrenador.

-Y bien ¿cuál es la región?- Preguntó al investigador al no recibir la respuesta completa.

-En realidad no se cual es la región.- Dijo vergonzosamente el investigador.

Después de decir eso Ash se dio de espalda al suelo y se levanto con mucha furia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que hay un torneo en una región si no sabes cómo se llama?!- Gritó Ash furiosamente, por el error de información del investigador.

-Je je, es que mi abuelo me dijo pero no me dijo como se llama la región, pero tengo un par de reservaciones para el viaje en ferri, y te los iba a dar.- Dijo Gary con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la pena de no saber que decir por primera vez.

El chico de pelos negros pasó de enojo a alivio al saber que hay boletos para ir.

-¿Y tu también iras?- Preguntó el entrenador a su amigo mostrándole la tarjeta de crédito y el ticket de reservación.

-Claro que iré porque crees que tengo dos, y prepara tus cosas que el barco sale en tres días.- Dijo alegremente Gary

Pero cuando termino él quería preguntarle algo a su amigo.

-Cambiando el tema por qué tenías que pensar allá en el lago.- Interrogó el castaño.

Eso puso un poco nervioso al entrenador, ya que no sabía el motivo.

-Es que a pesar de gana la liga Sinnoh no me sentí igual, pareciera que me faltó algo y desde que gané la batalla de la frontera sentí que me falta algo y no sé qué o por qué.- Dijo Ash con sinceridad

-Tal vez no sea ¿Qué? si no ¿Quién?- Explicó Gary

En eso Ash recordó a las personas que conoció al final de la batalla de la frontera y sin darse cuenta recordó a una persona se ruborizó un poco sin saber por qué.

To be continued…


	4. Peligro en el oceano

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 4: peligro en el océano

Durante la fiesta había una lluvia pero no le tomaban atención hasta que…

-¡¿De dónde vienen ese viento y porque cambio tan rápido esta lluvia?!- Gritó molesto el capitán al ver en el radar que la lluvia tuvo un cambio repentino.

-Lo siento señor, pero hace unos minutos no era de alto nivel.- Dijo el marinero asistente, pero cuando terminó de hablar otro marinero recibió un informe en su consola.

-Señor recibimos una alerta roja.- Dijo el otro asistente al capitán, cosa que lo llenó de terror por lo que puede pasar.

-Hay que evacuar a los pasajeros del ferri o nos…- No termino la frase porque perdió el equilibrio a causa de un golpe al barco sacudiéndolo y tirando al capitán en la puerta.

En el salón de fiesta, todos los pasajeros se asustaron con la sacudida que dio el barco y también el grupo, en especial el menor.

-¡¿May qué esta sucediendo?!- gritó el niño de 10 años que por el pánico abrazó a su hermana como un chico de 5 años.

-No te preocupes Max, no te pasara nada.- Drew también trató de guardar la calma, pero sucedió otra sacudida, en la que el barco parecía que se iba a volcar.

-¡May, Max, debemos regresar a nuestras habitaciones!- Gritó el chico peli verde por el caos que hay en el salón.

-¡si!

Al salir del salón se fueron a su habitación, tratando de no separarse por la gran multitud.

-No se separen debemos llegar justos.- Dijo el peli verde para calmar a los hermanos, ya que contaba con mayor experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué se sacudió el barco?- Preguntó el niño porque situaciones como esas no había estado.

-No sabría decirte pero creo que el barco está en medio de una tormenta.- Contestó el peli verde, demostrando de nuevo su experiencia.

Llegando a su cuarto trataron de guardar la calma por lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

-¿Están bien los dos?- Preguntó el peli verde a sus acompañantes.

-claro/si-

De repente hubo otra sacudida más fuerte que la anterior e hizo que se cayera lo que estaba en el cuarto.

-¡Hay!, que ocurre ¿Por qué el barco se agita así?- Dijo un poco adolorida la castaña, pues la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama se cayó en su pierna, luego desde una bocina pequeña que estaba en el camarote se oyó la voz del capitán.

-Pasajeros guarden la calma, estamos en medio de una tormenta y les sugerimos ir a sus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso.-Dijo la voz intentando de dar un poco de calma a los pasajeros pero por la forma en que hablaba no tranquilizaba mucho a la gente.

-Espero que termine pronto.-

Una hora paso y Drew vio a May muy callada y pensativa, pero antes de que le hablara en el altavoz se escuchó la misma voz.

-Atención pasajeros se les informa que deben ir al salón de fiestas para organizar una evacuación, repito, deben ir al salón de fiestas para hacer una evacuación-

Se oyó de la bocina el informe y el pequeño grupo salió con precaución al salón con una gran multitud, ya estando en el lugar el capitán estaba en el auditorio para darles un aviso.

-Debido a que la tormenta es muy fuerte, debemos tomar medidas y hacer una evacuación.-Dijo el capitán de calmadamente para que la gente no entrara en pánico lo cual no funciono.

-¡Por favor guarden la calma, si no hay pánico no habrá problemas!- Dijo el marinero tratando de calmar a la gente, pero el grupo estaba un poco alterado

Debemos ir a una balsa de evacuación juntos, no debemos separarnos.-dijo con tono de liderazgo el peli verde y sus dos acompañantes le asistieron

Los tres iban tomados de la mano para no perderse, estaban ordenados así Drew, May y Max.

-¿Qué haremos?-

Preguntó preocupada la castaña debido al temor que le causaba que el barco se hunda.

-Iremos a los botes de evacuación, debemos llegar justos y no detenernos.-

De pronto, cuando llegaron a una esquina de pasillo una multitud jalo a Max llevándoselo a otro lugar del barco, ya que el iba delante de su hermana y acompañante.

-¡May auxilio!-

Gritó el niño de diez años al ser arrastrado por la multitud en pánico.

-¡Max!-

Gritó la castaña al ser separado de su hermano, trató de ir por él, pero Drew la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No debemos separarnos, tal vez llegue a otro bote.-

Dijo el peli verde causando enojo a la castaña.

-Pero si no llega, no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo, no puedo, debo ir por él.-

Dijo la castaña tratando de zafarse del brazo de su compañero.

-No te dejare ir.-

Dijo el peli verde que no pensaba soltarse de la castaña, pero esta no cedía.

-¡Suéltame!-

Gritó muy enojada la coordinadora por la forma en la que su compañero la sostenía.

-No lo haré prefiero que muera Max a que mueran los dos.-

Terminó de decir el peli verde recibiendo una bofetada como respuesta soltando a la coordinadora pasa sobarse la mejilla.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

Gritó furioso el peli verde, pero no recibió respuesta ya que la coordinadora se fue por su hermano-

-Ese idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?-

Dijo la coordinadora buscando a su hermano menor, después de llegar a uno de los pasillos encontró a su hermano llorando y agachado en una esquina.

-No quiero morir aquí.-

Lloraba el chico de diez años pero se tranquilizo cuando sintió un cálido abrazo y al ver quien era lloro con más fuerza.

-¡May!-

Grito el niño de 10 años de la impresión al ver que su hermana que no lo había abandonado.

-No dejaré que te pase nada te lo prometo.-

Abrazó más fuerte al niño aliviando su susto.

-Gracias May-

Dijo el niño secándose las lágrimas pero el momento fue interrumpido por un ligero apagón en el pasillo-

-Hay que salir de aquí e ir a un bote salvavidas.-

Dijo May preocupada por lo que pasaría si no salieran del ferri. De repente el barco se (no es necesario) comenzó tambalearse.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-

Grito el chico abrazando a su hermana y ella correspondiéndole por el miedo.

-No lo sé, pero debemos salir rápido.-

Dijo la coordinadora un poco asustada, pero aun así estaba decidida a salir.

Llegando a la salida del ferri vieron que los botes ya habían salido y quedaron atrapados.

-Oh no que vamos a…-

No pudo terminar la frase a ser petrificado al ver un tsunami se iba a estrellar contra el ferri.

-Max vámonos adentro rápido.-

Pero el niño de 10 no pudo moverse y su hermana tuvo que llevarlo cargando. El tsunami ya estaba a 100 metros del ferri y May cerró lo más rápido que pudo la entrada para evitar una corriente fuerte, cuando la ola golpeo el ferri se volcó (como en la primera temporada) ambos cayeron al otro lado y Max cayó inconsciente.

-Max…-

No pudo seguir porque se desmayo por el golpe al caer pero logro arrastrase lo suficiente para llegar a él y a las afueras el barco se fue hundiendo hasta no dejar rastro.

To be continued


	5. El reencuentro part 1

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 5: el reencuentro part. 1

Nota: esto sucede en la mañana después de que naufrago el barco

Cuando Ash y Gary llegaron ciudad Carmín fueron al puerto para comprar los boletos hacia la región… bueno aun es desconocida.

-Buenos días, quisiera comprar dos boletos que reserve hacia la región del nuevo torneo mi nombre es Gary Oak- Dijo Gary amablemente a la señorita de la taquilla de boletos.

-Aquí tiene dos boletos a la región Rihan guapo- Contestó cortésmente la cajera y a la vez coquetamente.

-Eh ¿gracias?- Se retiro el investigador y fue por Ash que estaba recargado en un poste esperando a Gary-.

-_¿Por qué me siento muy vacío y quién es la persona que causa esto?- _Pensaba para sí mismo el entrenador para ser despertado por Gary que llevaba los boletos a la mano.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, el barco zarpara en diez minutos.

-dijo el joven investigador tratando de apresurar a un entrenador perdido .

-Eh si, vamos.- dijo Ash nerviosamente y cuando siguió el camino al ferri iba muy pensativo cosa que Gary no pasó por alto, llegando a una respuesta después de pensarlo un poco. (Esa frase suena muy extraña y aunque se entiende lo que quieres decir… te falta redactar un poco mejor)

-Debe estar enamorado.- Dijo el ex-entrenador al ver lo confundido que estaba su compañero de viaje.

Ya en la atardecer el barco avanzaba hacia su destino mientras en la proa del barco los dos estaban mirando en océano ambos estaban callados hasta que Ash hablo.

-Sabes Gary tienes razón.- Dijo el entrenador del pueblo paleta confundiendo a Gary por la confesión de su compañero.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó su compañero de viaje al no saber de que hablaba, pues esperaba saber en que tenía la "razón".

-De mi vacío, creo que si es alguien pero no sé quien, creo que iré a reflexionar en mi camarote.- Dijo Ash antes de irse dejando a Gary con una conclusión.

-Definitivamente es por una chica.- Terminó por decir el investigador antes de volver su vista al océano.

Cuando Ash trato de reflexionar las cosas, pero el sueño lo domino y no iba a ser muy placentero.

_-Se encontraba en un bosque con una niebla muy densa y además estaba solo-_

_-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba el entrenador del Pueblo Paleta. Al dar unos pasos sintió que si no se apartaba del lugar dejaría de existir._

_-¡Aaahhh!- Gritó mientras saltaba, ya que una gran masa caliente acababa de estrellarse justo donde se encontraba._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó el chico al ver que no era un meteorito y al acercarse vio que era una especie de capsula con unas letras incrustadas._

_-UNSC ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Terminó de decir el entrenador seguido de un salto de susto al ver que se abría el compartimiento. _

_Cuando se abrió vio una persona salir del depósito en el que estaba y al divisarlo mejor vio que era una persona rodeada con una armadura con pedazos verdes, pareciendo un corredor de motocrós con un casco que impedía ver su rostro._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Interrogó el entrenador al ser extraño que le apareció, pero este no le respondió solo se le quedo mirando fijamente._

_-¡Contesta!- De respuesta vio que de su espalda saco una larga arma con un mirador._

_-Oye no me apuntes con eso.- Pero no hizo caso, apunto hacia el entrenador, disparó y lo único que hizo el entrenador fue gritar._

_-¡Aaaahhhhh!- Gritó el chico cuando la bala toco su pecho y después al caer se fue en un mar de oscuridad._

Por la reacción en el sueño Ash se levanto agitadamente por la pesadilla, estaba sudando fríamente y su respiración era rápida.

-Solo fue una pesadilla.-

Un rato después Ash no podía conciliar el sueño y salió a dar un paseo para calmar sus nervios.

-Primero pienso en alguien, ahora este sueño raro, aahh ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Suspiró el chico pelo azabache al dirigir su vista al océano pero vio algo flotando en el agua fría del mar.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo el entrenador al divisar a dos personas flotando en el mar sobre una puerta de madera.

-¡Hombre al agua!- Gritó el chico sin pensarlo dos veces y al ver que no reaccionaban los náufragos se lanzó al agua con un salvavidas amarrado al barco.

-_Hace mucho que no nado en el mar, espero que aun pueda ir rápido._- Pensó para sí mismo el entrenador al acelerar el nado hacia las dos personas que flotaban, para su sorpresa al llegar vio que le parecían conocidas.

-¡May, Max!- Terminó por decir Ash al ser arrastrado al barco por tres marineros que jalaban la cuerda del salvavidas, claro Ash se mantenía agarrado de la puerta en la que flotaban May y Max.

-Oh no, May está muy fría.- Dijo asustado el entrenador por la temperatura corporal que tenía la castaña temiendo lo peor, pero este se mantuvo abrazando a la chica para darle calor sin soltar la puerta.

-¡Oigan dense prisa uno de los dos esta grave!- Gritó el chico recibiendo de respuesta de unos de los marineros.

-¡Ya oyeron al héroe, muévanse!- Dijo el marino haciendo que sus compañeros trabajen más rápido, cosa que a Ash no le gusto oír.

-¡Menos charla y más acción- Después de sacar a los tres del agua, los llevaron al camarote de Ash.

May estaba siendo revisada por un medico, mientras que Max dormía tapado con una manda en una banca al lado de Ash.

-Espero que este bien.- Dijo el muchacho que estaba más preocupado de lo que se pone por un amigo o amiga, para después recibir unas palmaditas de pikachu.

-pika pika- Gruñó suavemente el pokemón que había llegado rato después del rescate para no despertar al niño. Unos minutos después llegó Gary con una bata de dormir.

-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto de hace media hora... eh?- Se sorprendió el castaño al ver a Ash con un niño acostado junto a él, mientras que este se asegurada de que no tuviera frio.

-¿Por qué traes a ese niño dormido?- Preguntó el investigador a su acompañante e invitado, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Ash responde!- Repitió el investigador agitando el hombro de su acompañante y esta vez sí llamo su atención.

-Ah eres tú.- Respondió el entrenador sin interés, volviendo la vista hacia el niño que dormía tranquilamente.

.Oye ¿por qué…- No pudo seguir al ver el doctor salir del camarote de su acompañante, eso hizo reaccionar a Ash dejando a Gary solo con un niño desmayado.

-Me las pagara cuando vuelva a hablar con él.- Terminó por decir el castaño a ver a su compañero prestarle más atención al doctor que a él.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó el chico azabache con preocupación por el estado de su amiga.

-Está bien, pero aun esta delicada, así que debe estar 36 horas en reposo.- Terminó de decir el doctor aliviando al entrenador al saber que no se encontraba grave.

-Entonces la cuidare el resto del viaje- Terminó de decir el chico entrando a su camarote y acomodando al chico en un sofá.

-Ya que no hay interrupciones esta vez, me puedes decir ¿quiénes son esas dos personas?- Dijo el investigador que estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada.

-Son mis amigos, los que me acompañaron por todo Hoem.- Dijo el joven mientras tapaba con una sabana al chico peli azul para que no tuviera frio.

-No sabía que viajabas con una belleza, parece que elegiste bien tus acompañantes.- Dijo el joven investigador con una risa ligera que el entrenador escuchó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar algo que te arrepientas!- Gritó el entrenador con una furia que daría miedo al más valiente pokemón o entrenador.

-Oh lo siento, no creí que tuvieras algo con ella.- Terminó por decir el investigador antes de cerrar la puerta del camarote y salir corriendo y escuchado un golpe fuerte.

- Creo que ya se quien te causa tanta confusión- dijo el investigador dejando al entrenador un tanto alterado después del gran golpe.

-Aahh que golpe, eso me pasa por enojarme por palabras y ¿Por qué me enoje cuando habló de May?- Sin darse cuenta el joven tenía más acelerado su ritmo cardiaco y lo sentía cada vez más fuerte, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando se fue a dormir.

To be continued…


	6. El reencuentro part 2

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 6: el reencuentro part. 2

En una mañana, un barco no paraba de navegar. En él, una chica se acababa de levantar gracias al dulce aroma que se percibía en el ambiente, uno que despertaría hasta la bella durmiente.

-_¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Solo recuerdo estar en una puerta de madera flotando en el mar_.- Pensó la coordinadora acerca de su cercana muerte, pero fue interrumpida por una voz muy familiar grave y a la vez suave.

-Qué bueno que despertaste.- La chica conocía esa voz y levanto la vista para ver a Ash con una charola con dos platos de comida y una sopa, por alguna extraña razón no podía hablar y dejar de verlo.

-Estuviste muy fría cuando te subí al ferri así que tendrás que estar en cama todo el viaje.- Dijo el entrenador dejando la charola en un mueble al lado de la cama y sentándose una silla al lado de ella.

-¿Ash de verdad eres tú?- Dudó la coordinadora al creer que era una ilusión o un sueño ver a su amigo después de dos años sin verse.

-El mismo que conociste en Hoen.- May no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de una pesadilla aparece su mejor amigo y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar en el pecho de Ash.

-Ya, ya, tranquila ya pasó todo.- Dijo con una voz suave el entrenador para tranquilizar a la coordinadora, por su reacción creía que había pasado un mal rato.

Unos minutos después May se tranquilizó y se soltó de Ash que al parecer casi lo ahorca.

-Creo que en todo este tiempo has aumentado tú fuerza.- Dijo el entrenador graciosamente teniendo como respuesta una risa ligera que el entrenador se percató.

-Pero lo que no ha cambiado es tu sentido de humor, eso me alegra.- Dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa, pero reaccionó rápido al ver a la coordinadora tratando de levantarse de su lugar en reposo.

-Ash ¿Por qué me detienes?- Dijo la coordinadora al ser acostada delicadamente por el chico de gorra roja.

-El doctor dijo que reposaras treinta y seis horas y no quiero que te pase algo malo en estas condiciones, así que te cuidare.- Dijo el entrenador antes de recoger el plato de sopa.

-Ahora debes comer, supongo que tienes un hambre más grande que el mío.- Dijo el entrenador poniendo el plato al alcance de la coordinadora.

-A pesar de haber crecido un poco aun me sigues cuidando como cuando viajábamos por Hoen y Kanto.- Dijo la coordinadora provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico pero nadie se percató de eso.

-No importan los años, siempre te estaré cuidando, yo nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara.- Dijo el entrenador, sintiéndose bien por lo que dijo, pero la charla fue interrumpida por el quejido de un niño en un sofá.

-Aahh mi cabeza.- Dijo el chico de diez años Después de reaccionar y mirando donde se encontraba.

-¡Aahh! ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? ¡Hermana ¿Qué haces con ese chico?!- Gritó el niño que estaba solo en bóxers que no reconoció a su amigo de Kanto porque solo veía su espalda, pero lo veía muy cerca de su hermana.

-¡Max espera…!- No pudo seguir porque Max se lanzo al entrenador sin saber que era su amigo y se dio cuenta de eso después de darle dos golpeteadas en la cara cuando se colgó de la espalda del muchacho de pueblo paleta.

-Hay Ash perdón, perdón, no sabía que eras tú perdóname.- Suplicó el chico arrepentido del su mala acción, pero se calmo al sentir que le acariciaban la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Max, no sabías que era yo.- Dijo Ash y se dirigió a la cama que la coordinadora ocupaba.

-Ahora vas a comer tu sopa.- Dijo Ash con una cuchara en la mano para ponerlo en la boca de su amiga.

-¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí?- Preguntó la coordinadora antes de recibir una cucharada de su sopa.

-Pues…- Comenzó a contar su relato de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

_**Ash no podía conciliar el sueño y salió a dar un paseo por el barco.**_

_**-Primero pienso en alguien, ahora este sueño raro, aahh ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Suspiró el chico de pelo azabache al dirigir su vista al océano pero vio algo flotando en el agua fría del mar.**_

_**-¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo el entrenador al divisar a dos personas flotando en el mar sobre una puerta de madera.**_

_**-¡hombre al agua!- Gritó el chico sin pensarlo dos veces y al ver que no reaccionaban los náufragos se lanzo al agua con un salvavidas amarrado al barco.**_

_**-Hace mucho que no nado en el mar, espero que aun pueda ir rápido.- Pensó para sí mismo el entrenador al acelerar el nado hacia las dos personas que flotaban, para su sorpresa al llegar vio que le parecían conocidas.**_

_**-¡May, Max!- Terminó por decir Ash al ser arrastrado al barco por tres marineros que jalaban la cuerda del salvavidas que Ash mantenía agarrando la puerta en la que flotaban May y Max-**_

-Así fue como los encontré y…- Paró de hablar porque no quería preguntar algo.

-Y que Ash ¿ibas a decir algo?- Pensó que su amigo iba a decir otra cosa.

-No nada.- Terminó de hablar que no quería preguntar de su trágico naufragio.

-Y ¿Por qué no me dejas levantarme? Me siento mejor.- Dijo otra duda antes de recibir otra cucharada de sopa.

-Es cierto ¿Porqué no dejas a mi hermana levantarse?- El menor del grupo también tenía curiosidad por la razón que su hermana estaba en reposo y Ash tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Eso sucedió cuando los llevaba al ferri.- Continuó con su relato de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

_**-¡May, Max!- Terminó por decir Ash al ser arrastrado al barco por tres marineros que jalaban la cuerda del salvavidas claro Ash mantenía agarrando la puerta en la que flotaban May y Max.**_

_**-Oh no May está muy fría.- Dijo asustado el entrenador por la temperatura corporal que tenía la castaña temiendo lo peor**_

_**Después de sacar a los tres del agua un medico estaba revisando a May en el camarote de Ash, mientras que Max dormía tapado con una manta en los brazos de Ash.**_

_**-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó el chico azabache con preocupación por el estado de su amiga.**_

_**-Esta bien, pero aun esta delicada, así que debe estar 36 horas en reposo.- Terminó de decir el doctor aliviando al entrenador.**_

_**-Entonces la cuidare el resto del viaje- Dijo Ash muy decidido en hacer lo posible para que su amiga mejore su situación.**_

-Por eso no dejo que te levantes, aunque estés en mi cama, prefiero eso a que te pase algo malo.- Terminó por decir el entrenador y dándole el ultimo cucharon de sopa a la coordinadora y retirando el plato.

To be continued…


	7. Cambio de planes

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 7: cambio de planes

Ash y sus amigos pasaron el viaje en el ferri a la región de Rihan y muchas cosas ocurrieron en el viaje; los cuidados que Ash le daba a May, Max jugando en la piscina con Pikachu, y Gary molestando a Ash metiendo a May en sus burlas.

El viaje terminó por la mañana y nuestros héroes esperaban en el puerto de la ciudad.

-Bién ya llegamos, solo hace falta mi transporte e iremos a la primera ciudad para que vallas por tu primera medalla y luego yo seguiré al laboratorio y tú seguirás tu camino-

Dijo Gary relajadamente, mientras revisaba la hora con su reloj que tenia en la muñeca.

Pero se acordó de que había más gente y habló con los hermanos que conocían a su ex rival.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?- Preguntó Gary a los hermanos que estaban platicando con Ash.

-Pues nosotros vamos a Kanto, porque mi hermano quiere recibir su primer pokemón con el profesor Oak.- Respondió May y no fue la única que tenía algo que decir.

-Gary tendrás que ir solo porque yo también tengo algo que hacer.- le informó a su compañero de viaje, pero este por suponer, mal interpreto las cosas.

-¡No me digas que iras a comenzar solo en esta región lleno de pandillas que roban pokemons y asesinos!- dijo Gary sorprendiendo a todos por lo que había en esta región desconocida para ellos, pero Ash respondió.

-¡No, no es nada de eso! es otra cosa- Respondió agitadamente por lo que le dijo su compañero de viaje.

May por instinto sabia que debía alejarse un poco de los dos, pero por alguna razón quería quedarse a escuchar la platica. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, así que se dirigió a su hermano menor.

-Mejor alejémonos un rato.- Este accedió a su petición dejando a los mayores del grupo discutir sobre la decisión del joven de gorra.

-¿Entonces qué? Desde que llegamos al puerto has estado un poco extraño.- Dijo Gary a su compañero de viaje, ya que este estaba con una sonrisa y alegre por su decisión.

-Es que, no es que menosprecie tu ayuda, pero me tengo que ir a Kanto.- dijo Ash de la forma más cortés posible para no enojar a Gary por tanto esfuerzo por esos boletos a la región. …para no hacer enojar a Gary debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para conseguir esos boletos a la región.

-¿Y se puede saber la razón?- Preguntó de una manera obvia, pues al terminar su oración dirigió su vista a los hermanos Balance.

-Tengo que acompañar a mis amigos hasta Kanto, no puedo dejarlos solos.- También estaba viendo de reojo a los hermanos como si fueran su familia o algo cercano, pero Gary tenia una mejor respuesta.

-Di mejor que quieres estar con la chica.- Dijo el joven castaño en susurro, pero el chico despistado de gorra no logró oír.

-Espero que comprendas, regresare para barrer con todos en esta liga.- Terminó con un todo de decidido, la actitud que Gary esperaba de su amigo.

-No hay problema, pero antes ten esto.- le pasó una tarjeta de crédito que estaba al nombre del que portara el trozo de plástico.

-¿Para qué me das esto?- Preguntó Ash mientras examinaba la tarjeta, pero el que se lo entregó ya se estaba marchando, acto seguido solo se detuvo y le respondió.

-Solo úsalo en Rihan y Kanto, ah y creo saber quién te da esa confusión.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse en un vehículo en el que se subió y se fue tomando camino a fuera de la ciudad. Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse en un carro que se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irse.- Dijo para sí mismo el chico los ojos marrones e ir con sus viejos amigos, pero mientras hablaron los mayores, los hermanos Balance tenían su propia conversación. Dijo pasa si mismo el chicho de los ojos marrones dispuesto a irse con sus viejos amigos, pero mientras los mayores hablaban…

-No puedo creer que en mi viaje para convertirme en entrenador y sucede esto, no tenemos cosas y solo tenemos esta ropa.- Exclamó el hermano menor de la castaña, pero su hermana no estaba tan enojada.

-No te preocupes Max saldremos de esta, solo regresemos a Kanto para ir por tu pokemón y regresaremos a casa.- sugirió la castaña para pero se olvidaron de algo.

-Pero no tenemos dinero para ir en ferri a kanto y mucho menos para Hoen- Contestó Max, no tenían dinero para viajar y no había un centro pokemon cerca para llamar a sus padres, entonces Ash llega con una alternativa conveniente a eso.

-Yo tengo la solución.- May y Max veían a Ash con una tarjeta en la mano.

-Decidí acompañarlos hasta el pueblo paleta ya que falta todavía para que comience la liga.- Dijo Ash a los hermanos y se pusieron contentos, porque serian acompañados con un viejo amigo.

-No ha cambiado sigue siendo el chico amble y valeroso que conocí.- Dijo May en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al entrenador regresar con los boletos, ya que traía algo más.

-Tengo algo para ustedes, solo espero que les quede.- A los hermanos les dio una mochila pequeña para viajes, la de Max era una para llevarla en la espalda de color café y la de May era una para cintura de color plateado.

-Ash… no debiste molestarte.- Dijo algo avergonzada May por recibir algo de Ash.

-No hay problema y además miren adentro.- Dijo Ash de forma amable.

-Ropa nueva, ¡ah! y del la más cara.- Dijo la coordinadora sorprendida por lo que le dio el entrenador y su hermano estaba casi igual.

-¡Esta ropa es genial, voy a probármela en el ferri!- Gritó entusiasmado el futuro entrenador, mientras el mayor de los tres revisaba su reloj.

-Nuestro ferri sale en media hora, creo que podemos ir algún lado rápido.- Dijo Ash, pero Max quería ver el transporte en el que irían.

-No, vallamos a ferri.- rogaba Max con ojos de cachorro tratando de convencer a sus mayores.

-Pero…- No logró terminar sus palabras al ser interrumpido por el menor con lentes.-

-Vamos.- y se cumplió su cometido, se los llevo a ambos tomados de las manos como un niño que quiere que sus padres lo lleven al parque de diversiones.

To be continued…


	8. Descubrimientos part 1

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 8: descubrimientos part 1

Cuando el pequeño grupo se dirigía a su transporte ellos no tenían idea de que los llevaría uno más elegante.

-¿¡Un transatlántico!?- Los hermanos Balance estaban sorprendidos por tal transporte que los llevaría, pero él que estaba más sorprendido era Ash por lo que compró al usar esa tarjeta que le prestó su ex acompañante.

-Eso explica porque la taquillera me miró extraño cuando dije ferri.- Comentó Ash, podría ver todo el día ese imponente transporte pero fue interrumpido por dos jalones en ambos brazos producidos por sus acompañantes para llevarlo al barco.

-Subamos rápido o nos dejara el barco de primera.- Dijo Max mientras llevaba jalando el brazo izquierdo de Ash hacia el transporte marino.

-Quiero ver lo que tiene este barco para nosotros y te necesito conmigo arriba.- Dijo la coordinadora jalando el brazo derecho de Ash y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Al subir al barco vieron que era todo un trasatlántico de cinco estrellas, con todo lo que uno soñaría para unas vacaciones de lujo, al llegar al camarote vieron que era una suite imperial, con tres camas grandes, un gran refrigerador con bocadillos, dos baños, cosas como esas no se ven a diario y los hermanos Balance no pudieron contener la emoción.

-¡Qué bien y lo mejor es que hay una cama para mi solita!- Gritó una emocionada May saltando a la gran cama de color rojo y rebotando en el colchón.

-Y miren este refrigerador tiene de todo, incluyendo los dulces que solo mamá y papa comen.- menciono el chico peli azul y agarrando un chocolate de forma de botellita de vino, pero no logro comerlo porque el mayor se lo quito antes de tenerlo en la boca.

-Je, je, creo que es mejor que no los pruebes.- Dijo el pelo azabache algo nervioso poniendo los dulces que parecían envinados en un lugar donde el menor no los alcance.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me los quitaste? ya iba a saber que tan deliciosos son.-Gritó con enojo el peli azul, ya que no sabía de que estaba hechos esos dulces pero los otros integrantes si.

-Créeme es mejor no averiguarlo.- Le informó al menor de los tres mientras cerraba con llave donde guardó los dulces, mientras May leía un folleto y pensaba en otras cosas.

-¿A dónde iré primero? ¿Tal vez primero de compras? O ¿debería ir a la piscina con olas artificiales?… ¡ya lo tengo¡- Las últimas palabras las dijo en voz alta mientras los dos hombres del grupo discutían el tema de los dulces, pero no pusieron atención, unos minutos después, May ya estaba con su nuevo look en el marco de la puerta pues quería hacer algo antes de irse.

-Chicos voy a salir un rato.- Avisó de su salida a Ash y Max pero estos no hacían caso, aun estaban en su discusión, cosa que May aprovecho.

-Ash ¿Me prestas tu tarjeta? si me lo permites sigue discutiendo.- Y no le hicieron caso a la castaña y sin recibir una negación se llevo la tarjeta y salió lo más rápido posible del camarote y la pelea de los chicos término al escuchar la puerta cerrar.

-¿A dónde fue May?- Preguntó Max a su compañero de viaje quien aprovecho para guardar la llave de la gaveta de dulces.

-No tengo idea, pero dejo esta nota.- Afirmó el mayor en el camarote mientras recogía una hoja de papel de la cama de la coordinadora.

-"_Me fui a ver lo que hay en el barco, los veré en el restaurant en la piscina, posdata: me lleve tu tarjeta_"- Claramente esa era la lecha la única chica del grupo, pero les daba muchas dudas a sus acompañantes.

-Pika pika Pikachu ¡pikaaa! "de lo que eh aprendido es que si las chicas hacen eso es que ¡nos dará un regalo!"- Dijo el pikachu en su propio idioma, pero sus amigos no entendían su lenguaje.

-¿Pikachu puedes ser mas especifico?- Le pregunto Max al pokemón que en ese momento estaba en las nubes imaginándose que le van a dar.

-A veces eres raro, ¿qué crees que tenga en la cabeza?- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez al entrenador que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Si no lo conociera creería que le darán una porción de cátsup.- Afirmó Ash mientras trataba de aguantar la risa por la forma que actúa el pokemón,

En otro lugar, May estaba explorando el barco de lo que había para ella, pero más bien parecía que buscaba algo.

-Tengo que encontrar algo que les quede... ya lo tengo.- May se detuvo en una tienda de ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces entró y habló con una empleada del local.

-Disculpa, ¿dónde está el departamento de niños y caballeros?- Preguntó la castaña a la empleada que con amabilidad le respondió.

-Están al fondo del local señorita.- Le respondió a May de forma cortes y luego le hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse a ir a atender a otros clientes.

-Gracias.- Cuando la empleada se retiró, la chica de la pañoleta fue directo a su objetivo-

-Ahora a buscar algo apropiado.- dijo May para sí misma, mientras exploraba entre ropa algo especial.

-Bien solo falta lo mío y cuando Ash llegue al restaurant dejara de ser el mismo.- Terminó por decir la castaña con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

En otro lugar, los muchachos se la pasan por la orilla del barco viendo a los pokemón acuáticos nadando cerca del imponente barco.

-Debí comprar una cámara, es la primera vez que veo algo así.- Dijo Max asombrado por la forma en la que varias clases de pokemón agua trataban de superar al barco en velocidad, pero cuando Ash vio a un luvdisc saltar en el agua se le vino un recuerdo rápido en su mente, eso hizo que su corazón latiera con gran velocidad.

_-Otra vez me está pasando esto, ¿Por qué ahora los pokemón se ponen en mi contra?_- Dijo Ash en sus pensamientos, pero solo creó más conflicto en su mente.

-Si sigo así creo que enloqueceré.- Dijo Ash en voz alta llamando la atención del chico peli azul.

-Ash estas actuando raro ¿Qué te pasa?- Interrogó el chico la entrenador ya que parecía que tenía dolores de cabeza y no ponía atención a lo que le comunicaban.

-No lo sé, siento que en mi cabeza sucede un conflicto y si no encuentro la razón creo que me volveré loco.- Admitió su problema ante el chico peli azul y parecía que si iba a enloquecer pero los conflictos en la mente del estrenados se esfumaron al escucha una suave voz que lo llamaba.

-Ash, Max, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí.- apareció May en el lugar causando que Ash sintiera una paz interior y no sentir el conflicto en su mente.

-Es que yo quería ver los pokemóns desde aquí, pero parece que Ash no está bien consigo mismo, ¿Verdad Ash?- Preguntó el peli azul a Ash, pero este estaba muy callado desde que llego May.

-¿Ash?- Pero este no respondía solo se quedaba mirando May perdidamente.

-Bueno debo irme, ¡ah! deje algo para ustedes en el camarote, los veo en el restaurant, ¡adiosito!- Dijo May felizmente antes de irse del lugar, cuando se perdió de vista Ash volvió en sí.

-Nunca me he sentido así de aliviado.- Habló para sí mismo el entrenador pero el pequeño futuro entrenador lo escuchó.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Interrogó al muchacho de ojos marrones pero este no supo que responder.

-Bueno… pues no sé cómo pero todos mis problemas en la mente se fueron así nada más.- Dijo el entrenador un poco confundido, de la razón por lo que le pasó.

-Tal vez la vista te relajo.- Comentó el chico pero Ash pensaba que era otra razón.

-Tal vez…- Dijo Ash con sencillez, sabiendo que en realidad era otra razón.

-Como sea, vallamos a los camarotes, a ver que nos dejo mi hermana.- Terminó por decir el futuro entrenador llevando a Ash jalándole la mano.

To be continued.


	9. Descubrimientos part 2

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 9: descubrimientos part 2

Los jóvenes se habían ido al camarote a ver que les habían dejado antes de ir a reunirse con May, pero el chico de ojos marrones aun pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace rato.

-_No entiendo ¡¿Por qué mi cabeza me juega sucio?!-_ Pensó el chico de gorra, mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

-Un traje de surf, será perfecto para la piscina de olas artificiales, ¿no lo crees pikachu?-

Le preguntó su fiel compañero que sólo le asistió con la cabeza y el menor sólo queda mirando su traje de baño.

-Espero que no me vea ridículo con esto.- Dijo el menor de pelo azul, ya que su traje parecía más pequeño que él.

-Vamos, May nos está esperando, y creo que cuando entremos a la piscina tendrás que ponerte eso, ¿no querrás tener a tu hermana triste o sí?- Dijo el chipo de pelos azabache, de forma escalofriante, ya que conocía como era la única mujer del grupo cuando se enojaba por algo y aunque el chico de cabello azul no quería, terminó cediendo.

-Sólo espero no hacer el ridículo.- Suspiró el chico de diez años antes de que los dos se retiraran del camarote y se dirigieran al restaurante donde la chica que los acompañaba los estaba esperando.

-¡Allá esta May! y creo que no solo compró para nosotros.- Supuso el chico al ver a su hermana con otro traje, tipo playero con una minifalda, el cual era muy revelador.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran.- Dijo la castaña sentada en una silla de madera frente a una mesa de cristal, para después beber de su jugo de naranja.

-Lo siento hermana.- Se lamentó el chico, tratando de no crear problemas.

-Está bien, vamos a pedir algo antes de que se llene el restaurante.- Dijo la coordinadora aceptando las disculpas de su hermano, seguido de que el grupo pedía su aperitivo para comenzar.

-Bien espero que la comida sea sabrosa.- Dijo el chico de gorra, y la castaña le miró con una sonrisa.

-Tenlo por seguro.- Le respondió al entrenador guiñándole un ojo provocando que el entrenador se pusiera algo nervioso.

-B-bien.- Tartamudeó ya que él se encontraba muy nervioso por la forma que le respondió su amiga, después apareció un mesero vestido de forma elegante.

-Buenas tardes, hoy seré su mesero, ¿Qué desean pedir?- Les pidió su orden cortésmente, mientras los tres elegían algo del menú que se les apetecía.

-Ya sé que comeremos, pido una orden 16.- La chica del grupo decidió por los tres

-Excelente elección señorita.- El mesero anotó la orden que pidió May y se marchó.

-¡¿Y nosotros qué?! ¡¿Por qué se marchó sin pedir nuestra comida?!- Exclamó Max un poco enojado haciendo un puchero, cosa que la hermana supo que responder.

-No te preocupes, yo creo que con sólo eso será suficiente y creo que sobrará.- Dijo con tono de seguridad su hermana y continuaría así, pero tenía una cosa que hacer.

-De mientras porque no vas a divertirte en la piscina, el agua debe estar muy buena.-Propuso la castaña a su hermano y este reaccionó como un niño más pequeño para su edad.

-¡Sí! ya quiero ver como son los toboganes.- Gritó emocionado Max, antes de irse a los vestidores para hombres o chicos, mientras que los otros dos quedaron solos, sin contar a pikachu.

-May, ¿No crees que has estado actuando algo raro con Max?- Interrogó a la castaña, por la forma en que actuaba con su hermano menor.

-No ¿cómo crees?- Negó la castaña la suposición del chico de ojos marrones, pero este no le creía en nada.

-Este traje me queda un poco apretado pero también es flexible.- Dijo el chico de lentes que llevaba un traje de surfeo muy ajustado.

-Antes de que te vayas.- Detuvo a su hermano, para después jalarle una pequeña cuerda en el traje de su hermano, que hizo que el traje se inflara un poco haciendo parecer que el menor llevaba un salvavidas-

-a eso me refería.- Dijo Ash por la forma en que actúa May ante su hermano.

-Esto es ridículo.- Dijo el menor, antes de ser empujado por su hermana.

-No te quejes, ahora no vuelvas hasta que vengan los platillos.- Dijo la chica de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa traviesa, que daría la conclusión de que haría algo que no le gustaría a su compañero de mesa.

-Vez lo que digo, tratas a Max como si fueras su madre.- Afirmó Ash, ante las acciones de May, pero cuando Max se fue a bañar con pikachu se dispuso a responderle.

-Es que quiero que este seguro, después de lo que paso, no quisiera que le pase algo malo, jamás me lo perdonaría.- Dijo con mucha tristeza la coordinadora cosa que le llego una duda a su acompañante.

-¿Me podrías contar que sucedió?- Preguntó Ash de forma compresiva, May le asistió y le comenzó a contar su desafortunado viaje.

-Todo fue cuando iba de viaje hacia kanto para que Max tuviera su primer pokemon.- Le comentó todo a su acompañante sobre lo que sucedió en el barco, excluyendo lo de que los acompañaba Drew ya que no quería que se preocupara más por lo que sucedió durante la tormenta.

-Vaya no creí que les pasara esto, pero ¿cómo salieron del barco?- esa pregunta le causo una mala reacción a May, pero lo mantuvo controlado.

-Cuando desperté encontré a Max junto a mí, el barco se había volcado, pero ambos estábamos bien.- comenzó a contar su experiencia que vivió en su viaje, después de que el barco se hundiera en lo profundo del océano.

_**La coordinadora se había levantado, y miraba a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano y este se encontraba inconsciente**_

_**-Max, despierta.- Trató de levantar a su hermano, agitando su hombro, haciendo que abriera lentamente sus ojos.**_

_**-Aahh, mi cabeza.- se levanto un poco asustado por no creer en donde estaba, pero este se calmo la ver a su hermana al lado de él.**_

_**-May, ¿en dónde estamos?- Preguntó con un poco de pánico a su hermana, pero este prefería mejor que fuera un mal sueño.**_

_**-Estamos en los pasillos, creo que la tormenta termino, pero nos costara salir.- Dijo la coordinadora con algo de tristeza al saber el estado del barco.**_

_**-Cielos, debemos ir a la base del barco para salir.- Dio como sugerencia para salir de ese lugar, mientras observaba en una ventana del barco los pokemons acuáticos que nadaban.**_

_**-Entonces vayamos rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo la chica de pelos castaño al comenzar a caminar seguida por su hermano menor, un rato de caminata llegaron en la sala de maquinas donde trabajaban los motores del transporte las cuales no funcionaban por falta del personal que abandono el barco cuando naufragó.**_

_**-No creí que así fuera el motor de un barco.- Dijo la castaña asombrada por la forma del motor de un gran ferri.**_

_**-si, así son pero llevan mucho personal ya que las ¡aahh!- No pudo seguir ablando ya que interrumpido por una agitación del barco dando señales muy malas para los hermanos balance.**_

_**-¡Max! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo la castaña auxiliando a su hermano que se había caído.**_

_**-Si, estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué se sacudió el barco?- Después de hacer esa pregunta sintieron otra sacudida pero un poco más violenta que la anterior.**_

_**-¡Max, mira!- May señaló a una de las ventanas y se podía observar unos gyarados que empujaban el barco hacia una grieta que lleva al fondo del océano.**_

_**-Debemos irnos, o de verdad seremos historia.- Advirtió Max con mucho temor, comenzaron a correr lo más rápido para encontrar una salida pero aun así no sabía cómo salir a la superficie.**_

_**-Aquí hay un lugar para salir, pero ¿cómo llegaremos a la superficie?-Dijo la coordinadora, busco con la vista alguna forma de salir y se fijo en un tubo que iba hacia fuera del barco, pero fue interrumpida por otra sacudida y esta vez se sentía que el barco se tambaleaba.**_

_**-Utiliza a wartortle, puede sacarnos rápido en el agua- Sugirió Max rápidamente y su hermana le hizo caso, saco a su pokémon parecido a una tortuga con plumas en la cola, seguido de que los hermanos agarraron una puerta de madera para flotar en la superficie.**_

_**-Muy bien Max, ahora sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas.- Su hermano solo asistió y el pokémon de la coordinadora jalo la puerta de madera en la que estaba amarrado y salieron lo más rápido que pudo antes de que los gyarados tiraran el barco a al abismo oscuro, saliendo del peligro y de la profundidad los hermanos se dieron un respiro de alivio.**_

_**-"Logramos salir, solo falta que alguien nos rescate o encontremos tierra".- Pensó May, mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio que ya estaba en la atardecer y la chica castaña vio que su hermano estaba inconsciente, después de acomodarlos en la puerta y guardar a su wartortle en su pokebola, ella decidió cubrirlo para que no sintiera el frio de la noche y se quedó así hasta dormir.**_

-Cuando desperté ya estaba en el barco y luego te vi que me traías algo de comer.- Terminó de contar la chica su triste historia y su amigo también se puso un poco triste por experimentar algo así.

-No creí que les pasara lo mismo que a mí, pero ustedes estuvieron en más peligro.- Confesó el chico su experiencia para que la chica que lo acompaña no se sienta tan triste.

-Espero que puedan olvidar tú y tú hermano esos recuerdos.- Dijo el chico de pelos azabaches y de inmediato la coordinadora cambio de su cara triste a una de querer satisfacción.

-Sabes hay una forma de que lo olvide.- su tono de voz cambio a una seductora, acercándose cada vez más al entrenador que estaba al lado suyo, para después cruzar sus muslos en una forma sensual.

-_Esto otra vez, ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? y también esta actitud de May._- Pronunció en su mente al ver que su amiga actuaba de un modo que él no conocía de ella, pero la escena fue interrumpida para alivio de Ash.

-¿Ya llego la comida?- Preguntó Max aun con el traje inflado, ya que tenía hambre, pero Ash pensó que iba a decir otra cosa, pero cuando volteó la chica estaba del otro lado de la mesa y no era la misma de unos segundos.

-Aun no y creo que va a tardar un poco, ¿Por qué no dé mientras probamos la piscina con olas artificiales?- Animó a su pequeño amigo a acompañarlo a divertirse pero May no aceptó la invitación.

-¿Por qué no quieres hermana?- Interrogó a la castaña ya que ella al ver algo divertido se impulsa a entrar.

-Alguien tiene que esperar al mesero, tal vez mas tarde tenga ganas de entrar.- Dijo May directamente, cuando lo chicos se retiraron dejando a May sola, se quedo pensando acerca de lo sucedido.

-_¡Rayos! casi lo tenía, pero tuvo que venir mi hermano, arruino el momento, aahh creo que buscare otra forma de atraerlo a mí.-_ Su plan para atraer al entrenador no funciono por un pequeño estorbo, pero eso nosignificaba que terminaría allí.

-_Muy pronto, hare que te sientas atraído por mí, sólo es cuestión de tiempo y de seducción_.- Media hora el mesero llego con una gran bandeja llena de varios tipos de platillos y también bebidas naturales.

-Disfrute su festín señorita.- Dijo el mesero antes de retirarse del lugar y volviendo a quedarse sola la castaña, tres minutos después llegaron los muchachos con su ropa normal y mucha hambre.

-Mmmmm, ahora ya no dudare de lo que pidas en el menú.- Dijo el menor mientras olía lo que hay en la gran bandeja, pero su compañero no se quedó atrás de una vez se sentó en su silla y comenzó a servirse en un plato lo que se le antojaba probar, después de comer, Max fue el primero de levantarse de su asiento.

-Me retiro quiero ir a otras partes del barco, luego los veré en el camarote- Dijo el menor antes de irse del restaurant dejando solos a Ash y May.

-¡No te tardes!- Le gritó a su hermano, pero este no lo escuchó y se quede resignada la castaña.

-Oye Ash ¿no quieres dar una paseo en el barco?- Le preguntó a su acompañante pero este tenía la cabeza en la luna.

-_Desde que se fue Max me siento algo extraño, como cuando tuve la plática con May, ¿Qué me está sucediendo_?-se preguntó para sí mismo, pero fue interrumpido por su acompañante que lo levantó de su asiento.

-Vendrás conmigo, hay lugares que quiero recorrer y quiero que me acompañes.- Se lo llevó del brazo para que no se le escapara, Pagando la cuenta antes de eso.

To be continued…


	10. Celos

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 10: Celos

Después de salir del restaurante, dieron un paseo por el barco mientras que la castaña hizo algo que no es común, al menos para el entrenador.

-May ¿Porqué me sujetas del brazo?- Preguntó el chico de gorra a su acompañante, que lo tenía abrazando del brazo.

-Me gusta ir así contigo.- Expresó felizmente la chica, aunque era algo incomodo para el chico.

-¿D-desde cuándo?- Preguntó de nuevo Ash, notando que andaban llamando la atención, pero May lo disfrutaba a cada segundo que iban así.

-Desde que te volví a ver.- Dijo la castaña con una suave voz, en el oído de Ash dejándolo más nervioso que antes, pero lo que lo saco de sus nervios fue escuchar murmureos con su nombre y eso le dio un alerta roja a su cociente.

-May, no sé porque pero debemos salir de aquí.- Advirtió el entrenador en voz baja, ya que la gente empezaba a observarlos

-Sólo déjame ir en esta tienda y nos vamos ¿sí?- No le tiempo de responder a su amigo y entro a la tienda que menciono dejando a Ash solo para después ser rodeados de muchas chicas aclamando su nombre.

-¡kyaaaaa! Es el campeón ¡Ash!- Todas las chicas que hacia murmullos a su nombre gritaron al estar seguras de que el chico que caminaba acompañado era el mismo campeón de sinnoh, para después rodearlo sin dejarle escapatoria al entrenador.

-Dame tu autógrafo.- Le rogó una de las chicas de la multitud que rodeaba al joven despistado.

-Déjame tomarte una foto.- Pidió otra chica que rodeaban al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

-¿Saldrías con migo?- Rogó la tercera pero con un ligero rubor y un poco tímida ante la petición.

- Je je je.-Sólo eso se le ocurrió pronunciar ya que no pudo encontrarle la forma de salir ileso de esa gran fanaticada que no planeaban dejarlo ir, pero logro ver a una May muy enfadada y celosa por la atención que dio Ash, para después irse corriendo muy triste.

-_O no, tengo que encontrarla_.-Dijo en sus pensamientos el entrenador, pero la gran multitud de admiradoras no pensaba en dejarlo ir.

-¡No te vayas!-Gritaron las chicas al unicioso a ver que se quería ir su celebridad.

-Lo siento chicas pero tengo algo pendiente que hacer.- Pero fue inútil no lo dejaban salir, así que hiso un movimiento muy hábil que esperaba que se la tragaran.

-¡Miren allá es Lance!- Gritó con cara de sorprendido el entrenador señalando a su derecha, cuando los fanáticos voltearon el entrenador aprovecho esa distracción y se fue lo más rápido que pudo dejando a una multitud decepcionada.

-_Ahora que me libre, debo encontrar a May, no sé porque pero me siento tan mal al verla irse_.- Lamentaba en sus pensamientos el chico de pelos azabache antes de comenzar a buscar a la chica en todo el barco.

-_Esto es muy confuso cuando ella está junto a mí estoy nervioso y cuando estoy lejos de ella me siento vacio y triste, tal vez ella tiene algo que ver.-_ Reflexionó en sus pensamientos el entrenador para después correr y seguir buscando a la coordinadora que le da valor.

-Al fin te encontré.- Suspiró aliviado al encontrar a su amiga viendo el atardecer del mar y este se acerca a ella.

-Te tardaste.- Mencionó triste la castaña al saber que su acompañante la había encontrado.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar, es que ellas vinieron y no me dejaba ir.- Trataba de quitar esa cara triste a su amiga ya que el no soportaba verla en ese estado.

-Pero no me buscaste.- Dijo la coordinadora, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, cosa que el entrenador se percato.

-No te pongas así, no me gusta verte triste, menos con lagrimas, por favor perdóname, haré lo que quieras.-Dijo el entrenador para quitarle ese aire de tristeza en su acompañante que también le lastimaba verla así.

-Solo una cosa, prométeme que un día de estos me invitaras a cenar solos tú y yo.-Dijo la coordinadora a de una forma que a Ash le dio nervios, para después olvidarse de eso al sentir un roce en su mejilla, que al darse cuenta era May que le dio un dulce beso.

-Y eso ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico de pelo negro para después escuchar la respuesta en su oído izquierdo.

-Tómalo como un adelanto de lo que habrá cuando cumplas tu promesa.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse muy alegremente al camarote, pero el chico despistado no había reaccionado hasta tres minutos después de que la castaña se fuera.

-Eso se sintió muy bien.- Dijo con aires de satisfacción antes de irse a su camarote y encontrar a sus acompañantes dormidos, pero el chico se concentro en observar a la castaña que dormía plácidamente.

-Definitivamente eres lo que me das esa sensación, pero ¿Por qué?- Fue lo último que dijo el chico de pelo negro antes de irse a dormir para esperar el siguiente día.

-Creo que llegamos a kanto, no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que pasara algo emocionante.- Dijo para sí mismo el chico de pelo negro, antes de entrar al baño y lavarse la cara, para después darle la mirada a su acompañante femenina.

-Espero saberlo pronto.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a ver el exterior, mientras los hermanos se levantaban pero uno de ellos se levanto de diferente manera.

-Ayer no salió como esperaba pero me salió mejor, ahora solo falta esperar un poco.- Dijo la castaña antes de entrar al tocador y cambiarse de ropa, mientras el menor se levantaba de mala gana de su cama.

-Más tarde llegaremos a kanto, que lastima, este barco es como para unas vacaciones inolvidables.-Dijo resignado el chico de pelo azul, mientras se cambiaba de ropa ya que él estaba en pijama al igual que su hermana.

-Buenos días Max, ¿dormiste bien?- Preguntó la chica de forma alegre más de lo regular, difícil que no se percatara su hermano.

-Y… ¿por qué tan alegre? Hermana.- Interrogó el menor a su hermana con mucha curiosidad saber la razón de su repentino humor.

-Es un secreto- Le respondió de manera simple y con una gran sonrisa, luego de eso llego su acompañante mayor para darles una noticia.

-Ya hay que empacar las cosas, porque ya vamos llegando a kanto.- Dijo el entrenador para después doblar su ropa y lo imitaron los hermanos Balance, ya al tener sus cosas empacadas y cerca del barco en llegar a su destino el equipo tiene sus pensamientos.

-_Espero llegar a una conclusión y saber porque May me hace sentir estas reacciones_.- Tuvo en sus pensamientos el entrenador pero él no era el único en tener metas.

_-No_ _importa los obstáculos hare que ese chico caiga a mis pies_.- Pensó muy decidida la coordinadora, como si fuera mayor reto a excepción de ser la mejor coordinadora pokemon.

-_Por fin, estoy cada vez más cerca de ser un entrenador pokemon, y competir en mi primera liga_.- Dijo en sus pasamientos el futuro entrenador, con ilusión de todo niño ser el maestro pokemón.

To be continued…


	11. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 11: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Después de que el grupo de tres bajara del barco de lujo se fueron al centro pokemon para desayunar algo antes de comenzar su viaje hacia el pueblo paleta para que el hermano menor de la castaña recibiera su primer pokemon.

-Hace mucho que no como la exquisita comida del puesto de carmín.-dijo el entrenador antes de comerse otra porción de marisco, mientras los hermanos comen otras cosas.

-Debiste habernos traído cuando viajamos contigo en la batalla de la frontera.-Dijo la castaña mientras seguía disfrutando de su sopa de fideos, y su hermano solo come un sándwich.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, no eh visto a pikachu desde que subimos en el barco.-dijo el más chico de los tres recordando que la criatura que siempre anda con Ash está ausente.

-bueno… este, algo que no creí pasó.- Dijo el entrenador para después sacar una pokebola de su cintura con un rayo dibujado, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, por lo que Ash les comunico.

-¡Lo metieron en su pokebola!- Gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, por saber que el mejor pokemon del campeón de sinnoh por fin entro a su pokebola desde que comenzó su viaje.

-En la guardería donde lo deje la paso bien, pero cuando lo fui a recoger, madamas me dieron su pokebola y me dijeron que les costó meterlo y que por el reglamento todos los pokemon deben estar en sus pokebolas, solo espero que cuando lo saque no se enfade.- Ash se preparo, para sacar a pikachu de su "prisión" y no tener que pagar las consecuencias.

-Aquí vamos.-el entrenador lanzo la pokebola y salió un destello de luz transformándose al ratón amarillo, pero en vez de salir enojado solo estaba con una cara de bebe y cuando vio a su entrenador se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a llorar.

-Parece que te extraño.- Opino May viendo la tierna escena que parecía que Ash fuera un padre y pikachu su bebé.

-_Me pregunto si será así cuando sea papá._- Pensó la coordinadora con mucha ilusión y soñando tener una vida que toda mujer desea tener.

-Bueno… al menos no estás enojado.- Dijo el chico de pelos negros, pero el roedor solo que abrazando el hombro del entrenador. Después de desayunar el grupo, partió en camino hacia pueblo paleta.

-Bien, ahora debemos ir hacia ciudad azafrán, para luego avanzar hacia ciudad azulona de allí iremos directo a pueblo paleta.-dijo el entrenador indicando el camino hacia su destino y los hermanos asisten para luego seguir su camino hacia pueblo paleta.

-_Creo que este viaje con Ash, se hace cada vez mejor._- Dijo el menor del grupo presintiendo un lado positivo de su experiencia para comenzar su viaje pokemon, ya estaba por anochecer y el pequeño grupo decide acampar en el bosque a mitad del camino a ciudad azafrán.

-Antes de irnos a dormir comeremos algo, iré por algunas frutas, mientras ustedes preparen una fogata, luego hare las tiendas.- Ordeno Ash, después de repartir la tareas, prosiguió con la suya, pero antes de irse la castaña lo agarra del brazo deteniendo su paso.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Suplico May, y su acompañante no se negó, se fueron juntos al bosque, entre la búsqueda encontraron buenas frutas y alguna vallas, pero antes de regresar a su campamento, se detuvieron a ver una lluvia de estrellas.

-Qué hermoso. _Y lo mejor es que lo veo contigo._- Pensó la coordinadora, mientras ella estaba abrazando del brazo de su acompañante y este, estaba muy nervioso por la acción.

-_Esto se siente bien, pero me pone muy nervioso._- Pensó el chico de ojos marrones, pero fue interrumpido al ver que tres estrellas se acercaban más y mas, hasta que vieron que dos se iban a direcciones diferentes y el tercero se dirigía hacia ellos, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¡May salta!- Grito el chico y saltaron unos dos metros, Ash estaba bien, y May se mantuvo abrazada para que no le sucediera nada ya que la masa que se dirigía a ellos se impacto contra el suelo levantando rocas, pero por alivio del chico, su amiga no le ocurrió nada, cuando se levantaron vieron que no era precisamente una roca espacial.

-¿Ash, ¿qué es esa cosa?- Pregunto la chica de ojos azules a Ash, pero este no respondió y de repente la masa se abre frente a sus ojos como una puerta.

-_No puedo creerlo, se hizo realidad._- Pensó para sí mismo el muchacho pelinegro, mientras veía en vivo la escena que vivió también en su sueño.

-Ash ¿qué sucede? tengo miedo.- dijo May con miedo en su voz mientras se aferraba mas al brazo izquierdo de Ash.

-No te sucederá nada May- Trato de tranquilizar a su acompañante que tenía más miedo que nunca, mientras la nave que se habría se mostraba un ser dentro y se levantaba lentamente, como si su cuerpo pesara, cuando estaba de pie miro hacia la pareja y este nada mas los miraba a ambos fijamente hasta que algunas de sus partes brillaron en señal de activación y ellos reaccionaron rápido.

-¡Corre May! ¡Corre!- Grito el chico llevándose a May agarrándola de la mano hacia el campamento donde esta Max, pero el tipo de armadura verde no se movió solo siguió su mirada a la pareja, en parte de su casco parpadeo con luz dando una señal de activación.

-Computadora, instrucciones.- Dijo el ser a un segundo individuo, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Y en otro lado, Ash y May llegaron al campamento y Max ida a desempacar pero Ash lo interrumpió.

-¡Max vámonos de aquí!- Grito el entrenador al menor, pero al no reaccionar se lo llevo cargando hasta donde pudo no sin antes de llevar sus cosas y lo bueno para ellos es que el hermano menor de la chica no saco las cosas de las mochilas.

-¡¿Porque nos vamos corriendo?!- Interrogo el menos a Ash que corría a toda prisa con toda carga junto con su hermana que estaba igual de alterada.

-¡luego te explicamos, pero ahora hay que correr por nuestras vidas!- Dijo la coordinadora manteniendo el alcance con su acompañante que se estaba cansando de llevar mucha carga, llegaron a ciudad Azafran en una hora de carrera y el pequeño grupo estaba muy agotado por superar a una maratón, bueno solo dos de ellos ya que el chico era cargado.

-Ah, ah, ah lo logramos, estamos a salvo.- Dijo Ash jaleando por el cansancio, después de correr sin parar kilómetros para después de bajar a Max de sus hombros para luego caer desmallado preocupando a sus acompañantes. Muy lejos de allí el misterioso sujeto no se había movido todavía de su posición, pero este recibía instrucciones en su computadora del casco.

-_Localiza a tu asignado(a), recoge tu equipo y revisa el área._- Recibió sus instrucciones y comenzó a recoger todo armamento que se encontraba y solo obtuvo una ametralladora, una escopeta, unas granadas, un rifle de precisión y cargas de munición, todo lo coloco en su MJOLNIR Mark V, quedándose sostenido todo su cargamento.

-Debo proteger y encontrar a mis asignados.- Dijo el sujeto con armadura verde, después se fue siguiendo el rastro del pequeño grupo; mientras que estos estaba en el centro pokemon y dos de ellos estaban preocupados mas la chica que esperaban en un pasillo frente a un cuarto esperando a la enfermera Joy, y la mencionada salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los hermanos para darles los resultados.

-Ash va a estar bien, pero necesita estar un día en reposo ya que sus músculos hicieron un exceso de fuerza, ya pueden ir a verlo y también tengo unas habitaciones para ustedes.- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a su despacho dejando a los hermanos para ir a ver a su acompañante. Cuando vieron a su amigo acostado en una cama lo pasaron a saludar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ash?- Dijo la coordinadora un poco preocupada todavía, pero el chico de pelo negro seguía un poco cansado pero le respondió.

-Como si todos mis músculos sangraran en el interior y me arden un poco.- Respondió el chico con una mueca de dolor. Después le contaron a Max lo sucedido en el bosque y porque se fueron de allí.

Mientras en otros sitios estaba en caos, los dos meteoritos que tenían otras direcciones se estrellaron en lugares distintos. Uno se estrello en un gran coliseo, el otro aterrizo al pie de una montaña y al parecer llamo mucho la atención. Cuando paso todo ese suceso, nuestro grupo estaban platicando con su cansado amigo

-¿Por qué no vemos la tele? Debe estar pasando algo interesante.- Sugirió el mas menor de los tres mientras este agarra el control del televisor, para cuando se enciende están pasando las noticias de la región.

-Enseguida les mostraremos los sucesos en la meseta añil, el nuevo coliseo de ese lugar les mostraremos lo que sucedió.- Dijo la mujer en el televisor para después mostrar la imagen de un hombre vestido con una chamarra amarilla y con un micrófono a la mano.

-Buenas noches, en el nuevo coliseo de la meseta añil no duro mucho ya que sucedió algo espectacular antes de que se inaugurada la competencia añil.- Dijo el hombre de chamarra para después ir al lugar de los hechos, en el estadio mencionado por la reportera.

-Los habitantes del pueblo afirman que cayó una masa pequeña de fuego o más parecido a un meteorito que no fue desintegrado por la atmosfera.- Informo frente a la cámara el hombre de chaleco amarillo.

-Pero tal parece que no podremos ir a ver el pedazo de roca espacial ya que la entrada está vigilada por soldados de la elite cuatro, y también debe haber entrado los investigadores más cercanos, pero mañana habrá más informes volvemos contigo María.- Dijo el hombre antes de que en la imagen cambiara a la señorita que se mostró al principio del programa.

-Gracias Carlos, no solo allí callo un fragmento de la lluvia de estrellas, según los informes también cayeron otras dos por el monte moon y entre las ciudades de Azafran y Carmín, pero para mañana le tendremos más detalles.- Dijo la señorita del televisor antes de que en el centro pokemon de Azafran los chicos recordaron al sujeto que salió en uno de esos meteoritos.

-¿Crees que en esos otros meteoritos tengan otras cosas como la que encontramos en el camino?- Pregunto May al entrenador de pelo azabache, pero este no le respondió ya que estaba dormido.

-Debió dormirse al principios del programa, dejémoslo descansar, hoy tubo un día pesado hoy.- Dijo el hermano menor de la castaña antes de retirarse a su cuarto que compartirá con su hermana.

-Luego te alcanzo tengo que tapar a Ash.- Dijo la coordinadora mientras su hermano se iba a su cuarto, pero la castaña aun seguía allí después de tapar a su acompañante.

-Espero que me correspondas pero por ahora solo recibe esto.- Dijo May junto al chico de pelo negro dormido, para después darle un beso en sus labios y retirarse a su cuarto, pero cuando se fue el chico seguía dormido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

To be continued…


	12. Un recuerdo, una perdida

**Continúe con el siguiente capítulo, ojala les gustes la pequeña aventura,**

**DISCLAIMER: pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi o de nintendo y lo digo por este y todos los demás capítulos que he hecho de este fic.**

Capítulo 12: un recuerdo, una perdida

En la noche cerca de la entrada a la ciudad Azafrán el sujeto de armadura verde seguía el rastro de May y Ash, también recibía una señal de auxilio de dos frecuencias, pero este seguía apegado a su misión, y seguirá hasta encontrar a quienes debe proteger y servir.

-Debo encontrar, debo servir, debo protegerlos.- Dijo secada mente el sujeto de armadura mientras seguía corriendo en el bosque oscuro, pero se detuvo al ver a una ciudad en su camino.

-Aun deben estar en este pueblo, los encontrare.- Dijo el sujeto de forma robótica, se adentro en la ciudad sin que nadie lo viera. Escalando edificios siguiendo el rastro de la pareja.

Cuando se acercaba al centro pokemon donde estaba Ash y sus amigos, vio una niña que estaba en un callejón oscuro rodeada de chicos con vestimentas rebeldes, con metales y peinados feos, mostrando ninguna buena intención con la pequeña niña.

-¡Auxilio! Quieren llevarme estos malhechores ¡auxilio!- Grito la niña de once años por ayuda pero nadie la escucho excepto el sujeto de armadura, pero este lo iba a ignorar y continuar su misión, pero escucho una voz de una mujer en su interior.

-No dejes que le hagan daño.- Escucho el sujeto en su cabeza, una voz maternal, dudo un segundo, pero le hizo caso y como si se librara de unas cadenas siguió el llamado de la niña aunque se retrase en encontrar a las personas que busca.

-Ya deja de chillar mocosa, nadie te escucha, y si no nos das lo que queremos, jugaremos un rato contigo.- Dijo el tipo de chaqueta negra que dando como autoridad en dota esa banda, por la forma en que se posesiona a la niña poniendo una mano en su muslo y levantando su falda.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!- Grito la niña en desesperación, cuando el sujeto estaba prosiguiendo con su acto, recibió una patada en la cabeza dejándolo a dos metros del lugar y casi inconsciente.

-¡Hijo de &%$#!- Dijo de manera amenazante a su atacante por el gran moretón que le dejo en la cara, mientras el sujeto se puso en frente de la niña protegiéndola de la pandilla.

-Mire jefe, este tipo lleva armadura, cree que estamos en la edad media ¡jajajaja!- dijo en tono burlo uno de los compañeros del líder, tratando de dar intimidación al sujeto.

-… - No dijo nada solo se quedo en posición defensiva, esperando que estos pandilleros se fueran por las buenas o por las malas, pero estos parecían que querían por las malas, así que espero a que ellos actuaran primero.

-Acabemos con él.- Dijo el líder de chaqueta negra, mientras este se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le salía por la boca.

- Disfrutare decapitarlo.- dijo el tercer tipo con un gran machete en sus manos y haciendo movimientos ajiles digno de un espadachín.

-¡A él!- Dijo el líder de forma muy confiada y los diez pandilleros se le fueron encima del sujeto de verde.

Los primeros dos que se acercaron al defensor de la niña los noqueo de un solo golpe en partes que más les dolían, a otros tres se vinieron para apresarlo, pero no se dejo y los derribo uno por uno esquivando a los otros, y golpeándolos para dejarlos tirados, y así siguió sin dejar que tocaran a la niña dejando a dos vándalos, el del machete y el líder, el sujeto del machete fue primero tratando de cortarle alguna parte, pero el sujeto de armadura es más rápido, esquivando y bloqueando cada movimiento, hasta que dejo una hueco y lo aprovecho para hacerle una llave y dejar al vándalo con el machete en su cuello por su propia mano involuntaria, cuando el líder vio que se distrajo aprovecho y arrojo a él, pero el sujeto fue más rápido, volteo al que tenia agarrado, cambio la posición del machete y lo empujo ensartándolo en el brazo del líder y siguió empujando hasta que los dos maleantes chocaron con una pares dejando al que estaba sostenido inconsciente por el golpe y el líder herido y este observando a su en enemigo con terror.

-Este tipo… no es… humano.- Dijo el líder antes de desmallarse por el dolor y la hemorragia, a pesar de no ser grave.

Pero aun no podía cantar victoria ya que escucho un sonido raro, pero parecía que era un llamado y cuando el sujeto se percato vio a uno de los pandilleros haciendo el sonido, un silbido que tenía un patrón desconocido.

-Ahora vendrán los demás y no escaparas.- Fue lo único que dijo el tipo de feos peinados antes de caer inconsciente, y cuando la chica lo escucho ella estaba aterrada y lo que hizo fue aferrarse al sujeto de armadura.

-No dejes que me lleven.- Dijo la chica agarrada del brazo del sujeto de verde, este se agacho y la subió a sus brazos, sin que la niña se opusiera.

-_sujétate._- Escucho la niña en sus pensamientos, le pareció raro pero les hizo caso, se sujeto abrazando el cuello del sujeto de armadura, y luego este dio unos saltos que llegaban hacia el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto la niña, su nuevo amigo no volteo a verla y siguió con el camino, pero sin dejarla con la duda.

_-A tu hogar._- Volvió a escuchar esa voz en su mente, pero le tenía confianza por arriesgar su vida por ella.

Mientras en el lugar donde inicio la pelea, los pandilleros que recuperaron la conciencia estaban recargados en la pared tratando de soportar el dolor que les dejo el salvador de su víctima, el líder con mucho esfuerzo saco su celular y marco un número en que unos momentos le respondieron.

-Señor el plan fracaso y creo que la niña volverá a su hogar y también lleva a alguien, puede causarnos muchos problemas.- Dijo el pandillero desde el teléfono mientras que al otro lado de la línea, el que escuchaba en un pequeño cuarto, un hombre vestido de mayordomo de apariencia de mediana edad con cabello corto y negro.

-Bien déjenlos, yo mismo me ocupare y pronto tendremos lo que queremos.- Dijo el hombre de traje elegante antes de colgar el teléfono, mientras revisaba un documento a la mano.

En otro lugar un hombre saltaba de un edificio a otro sin dificultad y sin signos de cansancio mientras cargaba a una niña en sus brazos, aunque ella haya visto lo que tiene su amigo no le da miedo, pero cuando vio a donde se dirigía le entro la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- Pregunto la niña mientras que su nuevo amigo no cambiaba su expresión que mostraba en el recorrido.

_-No se.-_ Escucho en los pensamientos de la niña pero ya no le da importancia una conversación telepática y siguió con su interrogatorio.

-_¿Entonces como es que sabes el camino a mi hogar?_- Pregunto en sus pensamientos, creyendo que lo escucharía su compañero y saber que no todo lo que ve en la tele es mentira.

-_Solo se me vino a la mente el camino._- Respondió el hombre de armadura mientras salta otro edificio, la niña se sorprendió le la habilidad que tiene, pero lo que le daba mucho misterio es por su armadura que nunca ha visto ni en la tele o en un oficial.

-_Oye ¿porque tienes puesto ese traje acaso eres policía?_- Pregunto de nuevo la niña, del mismo modo, mientras observaba la ciudad a la altura en la que estaban.

-_No lo soy, Sakura-_ Dijo el sujeto de casco naturalmente, sorprendiendo a la chica acertando su nombre que ella no había pronunciado en ningún momento.

_-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? ¿Acaso me conoces?-_ Sakura estaba sorprendida de que supiese su nombre, y él lo dice como si ya lo hubiese sabido desde mucho o no le era importante.

-_No te conozco, solo lo sé._- Volvió a responder, aunque la chica castaña aun se preguntaba de la aceración de su salvador, pero cuando recordó que se comunica con la mente, pensó que era otra habilidad de él.

En otro lugar en una gran mansión el mayordomo que estaba hablando con el líder pandillero en la entrada de la vivienda y con otras personas vestidas igual que él, pero el color de sus trajes es gris, y llevaban gafas oscuras.

-Hora de comenzar la fase, primero no dejen que la niña entre a la mansión, yo arreglare cuentas con sus padres antes de que se den cuenta de que su hija está libre.- Dijo el hombre de traje negro antes de volver a la mansión y sus cómplices solo asistieron y comenzaron a ponerse en posiciones de vigilancia alrededor de la mansión.

Mientras cerca de allí el sujeto de armadura estaba a unas cuadras de llegar al hogar de su supuesta amiga, mientras llega la chica nota algo raro, pero no le toma importancia, cuando estaban cerca los cómplices del mayordomo ven al sujeto llegar con la chica, pero no llegaron a la entrada. Cuando el sujeto paro bajo a la chica pero ella no quería que se fuera.

-¿no podrías quedarte un tiempo?- Dijo la chica con esperanza de que se quedara con ella pero este le negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo tengo una misión y debo encontrar a alguien.- Dijo el sujeto de casco pero de lo que no se percataron es que están siendo grabados por una cámara de seguridad cerca de su posición y el líder del complot contra la niña los observaba.

_-Se parece a la capsula que encontraron los hombres de Giovanni tal vez sepa que es lo que busca, pero no se qué es lo que hace, será mejor enviársela al jefe que la guarde antes de que sepa dónde está.-_ Pensó el hombre de traje luego llamo a los guardias para darles instrucciones.

-Atrapen también a su acompañante, pero trátenlo con agresividad.- Dirigió desde un comunicador a sus cómplices y ellos asistieron a su orden, mientras se iba a otra lugar el mayordomo.

Afuera de la mansión cuando Sakura se iba hacia adentro de la mansión y el sujeto de armadura de retiraba, cuando Sakura dio grito de horror llamando su atención, corrió hacia donde fue Sakura y encontró a hombres armados manteniendo a Jenny sin escape.

-Déjenla o se arrepentirán.- Ordeno, pero aparecieron más guardias de la mansión y fueron con intención de golpear a nuestro misterioso héroe.

Varios hombres se le fueron encima por el dato dado de la banda necesitaban de todos, pero no pudieron contenerlo ya que parecía que tenía más fuerza que los diez hombres juntos que se le enfrentaron dejando el camino libre hacia la otra tropa de guardias. Mientras en la mansión el mayordomo estaba con unas personas con un hombre y una mujer, ambos nerviosos y el tercero impaciente, y en frente de la pareja estaba un tablero digital.

-Firmen para hacer la traslación y volverán a ver a su hija.- Dijo el mayordomo ante la pareja, que estaban deprimidos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero si no lo hacían perderían lo que es más preciado para ellos.

-Está bien pero primero, Luis quiero saber ¿porque nos haces esto, tenias todo, y eras alguien de respeto, porque lo cambiaste por ser otra vez ese gánster que se arrepintió de sus pecados?- Dijo el hombre que estaba junto a su esposa mientras ella trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Está bien señor y señora Yoshikawa cambien cuando supe que ustedes tenían algo más que una fortuna, cuando supe que ustedes guardaban la gran pokebola GS decidí volver a mis raíces y tomar lo que me merezco, así que firmen en el tablero y verán a su hija ilesa.- Dijo Luis con mucha honestidad, dejando sin salida a la pareja.

Cuando el señor Yoshikawa iba a firmar el documento se escucho el grito de un hombre y era uno de los cómplices de Luis, además de que se escucho el grito de una niña llamando la atención a la señora Yoshikawa.

-Esa es la voz de mi hija.- Murmuro la señora Yoshikawa y fue hacia la ventana al patio delantero y vio a sus guardias peleando contra un solo hombre y este solo los derrotaba fácilmente, a la vez protegía a la niña de que no se le acercaran los agresores cuando la niña vio a su madre.

Cuando la señora Yoshikawa vio que era su hija, corrió hacia donde estaba su esposo y ex mayordomo, el esposo estaba a punto de que firmara, pero la madre de Sakura lo evito lanzado lejos el tablero.

-No firmara mi esposo ya vi que mi hija está a salvo, no le daremos nuestros bienes y objetos.- Dijo la mujer feliz de que su hija estaba a salvo y segura, pero no duro mucho esa felicidad, cuando vio a su ex mayordomo con un revolver a la mano y jalando el gatillo.

-¡Arnold!- Grito la mujer al ver herido de la pierna a su esposo.

El sonido del disparo llamo la atención de la niña y de inmediato se fue hacia la mansión sin que se dieran cuenta los cómplices de Luis que estaban casi todos acabados por nuestro héroe verde, cuando llego donde estaban sus padres vio a su madre abrazando a su papa tirado en el suelo con signos de dolor y el hombre de traje apuntándoles con un arma.

-¡Papá!- Grito la niña al ver el estado de su padre pero no pudo acercarse porque el ex-mayordomo la agarro por la fuerza.

-Ahora firma o la niña pagara.- Amenazo el maleante de traje negro con su revólver apuntando a la cabeza de la niña

Arnold firmo el tablero y lo deslizo hacia su ex mayordomo, cuando lo recibió, dio en el botón de enviar, dando un tiempo para eso, después empujo la niña hacia sus padres como distracción y salió corriendo de la mansión, pero se complico su escape al encontrar con el soldado de armadura, que lo bloqueo su escape bloqueándolo con una llave.

-Ya tuve demasiados problemas contigo ¡Déjame ir!- Dijo el criminal al soldado de armadura, pero este solo apretaba la llave dándole más dolor a su víctima.

-_Se que tienes información que yo quiero y si no me la das estarás peor que muerto._- Dijo en los pensamientos el soldado de verde con amenaza que le dio algo de miedo al ex mayordomo.

-¿Cómo sabes del compartimiento que encontraron?- dijo el ex mayordomo aterrado por la afirmación que tuvo el sujeto de armadura, y que lo escucho en su cabeza.

-_Se que sabes dónde está y si no me lo dices no saldrás bien de esta._-volvió a hablar en los pensamientos del ex mayordomo y esta vez lo lleno de terror por lo que puede lograr a hacer.

-Déjame ir y te diré todo.- Dijo el hombre de traje suplicando, y el soldado asistió lo soltó y lo tiro al suelo, para que no se pasara de listo, y este como un perico hablo.

-En las afueras de la ciudad está guardado, en la bodega catorce.- Dijo el ex mayordomo, aunque no era mucho su mente revelo todo el camino y como llegar, así que no pidió más y le señalo la salida para que se largara.

Cuando el hombre estaba a distancia se detuvo y miro burlonamente al soldado.

-Pero ¡para cuando llegues, ya se lo habrán llevado a la base de mi jefe y con este documento no podrás hacer nada para recuperarlo jajajaja!-rio para sí mismo el malhechor cuando comenzó su huida.

Cuando él iba en camino a la salida de la mansión el soldado observo y saco un arma apuntándole el pecho que desde el otro lado está el tablero virtual que aun transmite los datos de traslación.

-_Sabe demasiado, es necesario silenciarlo._- Escucho el soldado la orden apunto preciso con el arma y disparo dando en el pecho y atravesando, dándole también al tablero que no completo su trabajo.

-¡Aahh!- Se escucho un grito fuerte en el patio y también lo escucharon los oficiales que llegaban a la mansión por una alarma que se activo.

Para cuando llego la policía vieron a varios hombres tirados y una persona tirada en el suelo pero aun estaba con vida y de la mansión salió la madre de Sakura a explicar lo sucedido mientras ella estaba cuidaba de su padre que estaba herido en la pierna.

-Espero que lo hayan capturado.- Dijo Arnold mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor que sentía en su pierna y su hija estaba presionando la herida para que no perdiera sangre.

En ese momento el soldado de verde entro sin que nadie del exterior se percatara, y se acerco a examinar al padre de la niña.

-¡Eres tú!- Dijo con emoción la niña al saber que su salvador estaba bien después de escuchar unos disparos fuera de la casa, cuando él vio la herida del padre de la niña le agacho tomo un trozo de tela y se la amarro con fuerza en la herida dándole incomodidad al herido, pero sabía lo que hacía, cuando termino estaba a punto de irse pero Sakura lo agarro de la mano.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!- Suplico la chica de cabello castaño no quería que se fuera y este se agacho a la altura de la niña.

-_Tengo que irme, debo encontrar lo que busco antes de que se lo lleven._- Dijo telepáticamente el soldado de forma amable pero la chica no quería que se fuera, pero no podía dejar que el no lograra su cometido.

menos ten esto por salvarme.- La chica le dio una tarjeta de color negra que parecía de acceso y de dinero, el la acepto y la guardo en un orificio de su casco.

-Esto te ayudara si algún día tienes problemas financieros, muéstrala cada vez que compres algo, pero antes de irte ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?- Pregunto la niña al soldado de traje verde y este lo pensó y después paso su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho frotándolo y sacando una mica que cubría un numero marcado en la armadura.

-_Puedes decirme "uno veintisiete"_- señalo su hombro que marcaba el numero que le dijo.

En ese momento escucha que alguien viene hacia el lugar, el soldado se va y salta por una ventana abierta antes de que los oficiales entraran y fueran a auxiliar al padre de Sakura que estaba al borde del desmallo.

-_Nunca te olvidare "uno veintisiete"- _Pensó la chica antes de ayudar a su padre a levantarse y llevarlo con los paramédicos.

Mientras cerca de las orillas de la ciudad en la zona de bodegas nuestro héroe estaba buscando la bodega correcta y rescatar su contenido valioso y este rastreaba la señal que aun estaba por los rumbos-

-_Objetivo a un radio de cincuenta metros_.- Escucho nuestro héroe de parte de su rastreador, y al saber que se acercaba acelero su paso para encontrar lo que le pertenece y después seguir para lo que fue hecho.

-_El objetivo está en movimiento._- Recibió el alerta y acelero lo mas que pudo el soldado de armadura pero cuando llego a la bodega y vio que un camión blindado salió a toda velocidad del la zona.

Cuando perdió de vista el camión volvió a su estado en el que vino al planeta. Se fue del área y se dirigía hacia el edificio donde estaban las primeras personas que vio pero no los detectaba y lo único que hizo fue seguir el rastro que pudo detectar pero antes de seguir en la persecución escucho algo en su mente.

-No _te preocupes por mí, sigue tu camino…_.- Escucho la misma voz que lo impulso a salvar a Sakura, y haciéndole caso prosiguió con encontrar a la persona que cuya misión es servirles y protegerles.

To be continued…


	13. ¿Enamorado?

disclaimaer: pokemon no me pe4rtenece, para eso dev o comprar a nintendo y mas rollo.

NUNCA ESTAS SOLO

Capitulo 13: ¿Enamorado?

En el centro pokemon de ciudad Azafrán Ash estaba solo en su habitación en reposo por orden médica y por petición de su compañera de viaje, se encontraba dormido y este tenía otro de sus sueños en que algo podría ocurrir o que desea su subconsciente.

_-¿Donde estaré? ¿Será otra pesadilla?- Se pregunto Ash al estar en el mismo lugar en que tuvo su sueño de predicción, estaba en el mismo lugar que no había más que niebla y aun no sucedía algo diferente._

_-¿Qué será que mi mente quiere mostrarme ahora?- Pregunto el chico de pelo negro, luego parte de la niebla se disipo un poco y pudo observar que algo se le acercaba._

_Solo pudo ver tres siluetas que no se identificaban a para Ash, una tenia la forma de una sirena, la otra tenia la figura de un ángel y la tercera parecía una princesa y después pudo ver cosas que ha vivido con las tres chicas que conoció en cada región que viajo sus momentos más bonitos que convivieron pero todo se volvió borroso, y lo siguiente que vio fue que estaba en un cuarto y este estaba en una cama, aunque no podía distinguirlo porque veía algo borroso todo._

_-¿Donde estaré ahora? este sueño cada vez es más extraño.- Dijo el entrenador, mientras veía una figura acercándose._

_Era el ángel que vio hace rato, se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro y cuando se cruzaron las miradas a unos pocos centímetros el entrenador pudo ver quién era el hermoso ángel y se sorprendió ante tal revelación._

_-May…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que el ángel se acercara mas hasta que le dio un beso en su mejilla dejándolo atónito por la acción, a pesar de ser un sueño, luego el ángel se retiro del lugar._

_Ash estaba confundido, no entendía todo lo que trataba de comunicar su mente._

_-¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué May es el centro de esta confusión? Al menos es ella es la que lo calma.- Dijo el chico de pelos azabaches antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

Despertó de su sueño y se encontraba en la misma cama donde había soñado pero esta vez estaba despierto y podía moverse con libertad, o eso cree Ash al no sentir el mismo dolor de la noche anterior.

-Creo que debo pensar más en esto, pero no creo que pueda descubrirlo solo, creo que necesito ayuda, esto esta mas allá de lo que conozco.- Dijo el entrenador pokemon antes de levantarse de su cama.

Se preparo para soportar el día, se cambio de ropa, aunque tuvo dificultad física, pero no le dio importancia, iba hacia la salida de su habitación de paciente, pero cuando cruzo la puerta, fue detenido por May que llevaba una charola con un desayuno.

-¡Nada de eso! no saldrás de aquí hasta el anochecer, tienes que estar en cama hasta que encontremos una forma de ir a ciudad azulona sin que hagas esfuerzo.- Regaño la castaña a Ash y después obligarlo a regresar a la habitación.

-Pero si me siento mejor, mira no tengo nada malo.- dicho eso Ash hizo unos pequeños saltos y agitando los brazos como calentamiento, pero cuando paso el tercero y toco su pie derecho el suelo, Ash sintió un duro dolor, se cayó al suelo y se quejo del dolor.

-¿Ya ves? Ahora se bueno y regresa a la cama.- dijo May con una sonrisa dirigida a él.

May dejo la bandeja en una mesa cercana se acerco a Ash y le ayudo a levantarse y guiarlo a su cama colocándolo en la posición adecuada, después regreso por la bandeja y lo coloco al alcance de Ash y ella sentándose en el colchón muy cerca de el, dejando un poco nervioso al entrenador.

-¿Dónde esta Max?- Ash trato de evitar problemas consigo mismo y decidió distraerse con otro tema.

-El está con la enfermera Joy, debe de estar viendo si algún transporte nos puede llevar a pueblo paleta, no iremos en un transporte cualquiera, si no en uno que pueda llevarte con silla de ruedas.- Dijo May mientras le daba una cucharada de sopa a Ash y este la acepto, pero le llamo la atención lo último que dijo su amiga.

-¿Cómo que silla de ruedas?- Pregunto el entrenador, y May no se esperaba menos después de su revelación.

-La enfermera Joy, dijo que después de que te diera de alta andarás el resto del viaje a pueblo paleta en silla de ruedas, aun andas delicado de los músculos y no podemos tomar el riesgo y no hay pero.- May prosiguió con darle de comer a Ash para evitar sus objeciones.

Durante la tarde Max encontró una línea de autobús que salía en la noche y era más conveniente por tener mejor espacio, así que Ash no debía estar en silla de ruedas en el camión, pero aun así debía llevarla, Ash a mala se fue de ruedas a la terminal, pero le agradeció a la enfermera Joy por su ayuda, y él ni siquiera manejaba la silla, May lo llevaba empujando y durante el recorrido a la terminal, cuando hablaban May siempre respondía muy cerca de la oreja de Ash, lo cual lo dejaba muy nervioso.

Durante el camino estaba tranquilo el trayecto a la terminal pero mucho silencio entre ellos hizo que Ash rompiera el hielo.

-Max y ¿Ya decidiste que pokemon vas a escoger?- pregunto Ash al menos del grupo, y este solo miraba al cielo un poco pensativo a la pregunta.

-Pues aun no me decido, de las tres opciones aun ando preguntando ¿Que pokemon me convendría más? ¿O si a alguno le agradara ser mi compañero? La verdad pienso decidirlo a la hora.- Respondió Max, recordado que Ash había tenido a pikachu de sorpresa y sucedió en la planeación del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Ash también recordó cuando fue por su primer pokemon, lo había tenido medio planeado a cual escoger, pero por azares del destino, no obtuvo a los que predijo, si no un pikachu que ahora es su acompañante en sus piernas de Ash disfrutando el paseo en ruedas.

-De seguro te entregaran a un pokemon fuera de las tres opciones y serás tan bueno como es Ash.- Dijo May como una forma de animarlo, pero más que nada fue hacia el entrenador, porque lo decía muy cerca de su oreja como decírselo solo a él, poniendo de nuevo nervioso a Ash.

Durante el trayecto no ponía ponerse más difícil para Ash, cada vez que conversaban de algún modo May hacia que se fuera siendo el tema central, y cada vez que ella se refería a Ash lo comunicaba muy cerca del oído de Ash y no dejaba de inquietarlo, como que si ella quería comunicarle algo y el debía averiguarlo.

Llegaron a la terminal, y compraron los boletos a tiempo de la salida, y por las condiciones de Ash le tuvo que subir antes de la hora para evitar retrasos, por petición de May pidió estar al lado de Ash y el pidió estar al lado de la ventana, y Max se quedaría a la fila de al lado, ya que una fila es de dobla asientos y al segunda de uno, para ventaja de ellos, el viaje tardaría 24hr, dándoles tiempo de sobra para llegar a pueblo Paleta.

-Tengo que saber… esto me consume y no sé cómo explicarlo, y lo que más me incomoda es que no dejo de pensar en May, desde que la volví a ver mi mente no deja de decirme que me acerque más y hacer otras cosas con ella.- Pensó Ash mientras veía de reojo a May que dormía en su asiento, era media noche en el camino y no entendía lo que ahora sentía hacia la mujer que viaja con él.

En la mañana siguiente en ciudad Azulona una chica peli naranja paseaba en las orillas de un parque haciendo su rutina con su bicicleta, pensando en sus asuntos de gimnasio como líder.

-Llevo casi dos años de líder, y hasta ahora no he tenido un descanso, tal vez pueda darme unas vacaciones e ir de viaje, tal vez Ash quiera ir también con lo que le gusta hacer cualquier viaje que tenga que ver con pokemons. Y tal vez, logre hacer que el madure… y que sepa que hay cosas más hermosas que los pokemons. ¡Y esta vez tendrá que llamarme líder Misty!- Dijo la líder, cuando iba a cruzar la calle, pero se detuvo cuando vio un camión de pasajeros pasar, cuando levanto al vista a los cristales vio a Ash en el camión.

Se sorprendió que el no estuviese caminando, pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarse le camión vio que aparecía May en el cristal con intenciones de abrazarlo y sus rostros se acercaban mas hasta que ya no pudo divisar mas la líder y siguió su curso un poco desilusionada por lo que vio.

-_Creo que ya no es necesario, ella me gano, espero que Ash logre lo que siempre quiso, de seguro May será su gran impulso._- Pensó Misty, mientras seguía su camino con su bicicleta, que aunque no allá visto todo lo que aprecio un momento pudo ser un momento de amor entre parejas.

Pero no acertó a eso, cuando el camión se había alejado de la posición de Misty cuando May se acercaba al rostro de Ash ella cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus rostros, ella alza un pañuelo y lo pasa en la mejilla izquierda de Ash limpiándola.

-Te dije que lograrías mancharte si comías esos bocadillos.- Regaño May mientras trataba de limpiar una pequeña mancha de salsa en la mejilla de Ash y este solo sonreía como niño que hizo su travesura y un poco nervioso.

-Pero la enfermera Joy dijo que debía alimentarme, debo seguir las indicaciones.- Dijo Ash con sonrisa de niño bueno que a May no le hizo gracia.

-Comer papas fritas con salsa no es alimentarse bien señor entrenador- Dijo May mientras ella seguía limpiándole la cara, pero con más fuerza haciendo que Ash se queje de dolor y Max disfrutaba de la escena que hacen su hermana y amigo.

Durante lo último del viaje en autobús a ciudad Verde, no humo mucho que decir de lo común, pero en la noche antes de llegar a su destino Ash seguía teniendo sueños relacionados con May, y esta vez cuando despertó su respuesta estaba siendo mostrada frente a él.

Ash despertó de su sueño para ver de nuevo a una May durmiendo cómodamente apoyada en el hombro del entrenador, este a cuando iba a voltear a la ventana vio que la pantalla que transmite películas está encendida y estaba transmitiendo la película de la hora, mostrando escenas parecidas a las que podría estar sufriendo Ash.

-_Sakura, desde que nos separamos no hubo ningún día en que no dejaba de pensar en ti, cuando te volví a ver sentí el mayor alivio en mi vida_.- Dijo el actor de la película frente a una mujer castaña que no dejaba de mirar con cariño al joven.

Ash veía con atención la película, viendo que el actor tenía casi la misma situación que él pero andaba confesándolo y esperaba que eso le diera las respuestas que necesitaba saber.

-_No se que es lo que siento, me consume cada vez mas y me duele mucho separarme de ti y no puedo soportarlo, Sakura… no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.-_ dijo el actor de pelo castaño siguiendo la escena con el joven y la mujer abrazados tiernamente.

-_Shaoran, lo que me dices es lo más hermoso que jamás alguien me ha dicho, cada palabra que me expresaste puede decirse en una y quiero que me lo digas, haz que nazca de ti.-_ Dijo la actriz mientras lloraba en el pecho del actor castaño y este miraba sorprendido a la mujer.

Mientras sucedía eso cada palabra que dijo la actriz sorprendió a Ash dándole a entender lo que sentía y mentalmente hacia lo que dijo la actriz concentraba lo que sentía y esperaba que le nazca decir que es lo que siente por May

-_Yo… yo… t-te_- esas palabras lo decían Ash y el Actor pero el entrenador lo hacía mentalmente e ignoraba lo que sucedía en la película, el solo se concentraba en lo que quería decir desde lo más profundo de su ser-

-_T-te… ¡Te amo!_- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo el actor de la película y Ash en sus pensamientos, y sorprendido de lo que dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó, volteo a ver a May y comenzó a verla diferente, más de lo que veía hace horas, ahora la veía más hermosa, delicada, siendo adornada por el brillo de la luna que entraba en la ventana del camión.

Ash entendió lo que tanto ha ignorado desde que recuerda al salir en su viaje de pueblo paleta y ahora está completamente enamorado de su amiga, pero de alguna forma el sentía que también es amado por ella, al recordar todas las acciones que ha hecho May por él, y el beso que le dio en el barco, así que comenzó a sentir una gran felicidad y satisfacción que no creyó sentir.

Cuando al fin entendió sus sentimientos comenzó a ser dominado por el sueño, pero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, Ash paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de May dándole un abrazo y acercándose a ella sintiendo una calidez que lo hacer sentirse más tranquilo.

-May juro que no me separare de ti, y sé que tú también quieres lo mismo…- Dijo Ash antes de car dormido con una gran sonrisa, mientras que May también sonrió después de escuchar esa declaración.

-Ash…- Dijo May entre sueños mientras se aferraba al entrenador que duerme junto a ella.

To be continued…

¿Cómo salió? Bien, mal, valla no creí que hiciera que Ash aprendiera que es el amor mediante una película cursi, pero al menos supo que decir sin necesidad de verlo XD

Dejen reviews

Ghost fuera.


	14. Intento de confesión

disclaimaer: pokemon no me pertenece, para eso devo comprar a nintendo y mas rollo.

Capitulo 14: Intento de confesión.

El sol estaba saliendo de las montañas de la región kanto, dando por inicio el amanecer mientras un camión transitaba en una carretera con un destino fijo, mientras adentro de ella una chica de pelo castaño luchaba por mantenerse dormida, pero los rayos del sol lo impedían y resignada abrió los ojos, para cuando iba a levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su nuca está rodeada por un brazo masculino y cuando volteo, vio a un Ash dormido apoyado del hombro de May.

-_No puedo creerlo Ash me abrazo toda la noche… que tierno de su parte._- Dijo May mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento disfrutando de la compañía cercana de su amor secreto.

Pero Ash no pensaba lo mismo cuando comenzó a molestarle que le llegaba y se iba la luz del sol así que comenzó a despertar haciendo suaves movimientos para no lastimarse con algo, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una May despierta viéndolo con ternura y el solo sonrió.

-Buenos días May.- Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras que la castaña no dejaba de ver lo cerca que tenía su rostro con él, casi se atreve a besarlo, pero un chico los interrumpió.

-Buenos días hermana y Ash, no quisiéramos interrumpir pikachu y yo, pero estamos cerca de ciudad verde.- Dijo el niño de lentes y la pareja de viaje voltearon a la ventana y observaron como el camión salía del bosque verde, y se podía observar un ciudad cercana.

Una hora después bajan del camión para ir a la terminal y continuar con su viaje, y Ash seguía en la silla de ruedas siendo empujado por May, pero Ash no se quejaba de que ella lo hiciera o se sintiera nervioso por su cercanía como antes, y eso sucedió después de aceptar sus sentimientos y hablando de sentimientos en el camino por la ciudad Ash pensaba de cómo confesarse a May acerca de lo que siente ahora.

-Oye Max, y ¿Para cuando llegaremos a pueblo paleta?- Pregunto May que empujaba la silla de Ash y Max revisaba su poke-nav.

-Como antes de la anochecer llegaremos, ¿Me pregunto si habrá centro pokemon en pueblo paleta?- dijo Max revisando puestos en el pueblo paleta del mapa de su poke-nav.

-No Max, aun no hay, pero no nos preocupemos por eso, si se trata del hospedaje, pueden quedarse en mi casa.- Dijo Ash pero sin levantar la vista y concentrándose en acariciar a su amigo amarillo que dormía en las piernas de Ash.

May no pudo contenerse y para expresar su gratitud y un poco de su amor, abrazo a Ash y este solo lo disfruto y aprender lo que significa el calor de una mujer.

Rato después llegaron bien hasta el pueblo paleta sin ningún problema en el camino, y al llegar fueron directo a la casa de Ash para pasar el rato y relatar cosas de su pequeño viaje, aunque no sabían como iba a reaccionar al ver a su hijo en silla de ruedas, cuando estaban frente a la casa y preparados para un drama maternal, May toco el timbre y después de que sonara la dueña de la casa grito un "_Enseguida abro_" unos segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer castaña con un traje de aerobics, con una pesa péquela en su mano derecha y en la izquierda algo parecido a un trofeo dorado.

-Hola May, hola Max, hola… ¿Ash?- Pregunto la madre del muchacho al verlo en una silla de ruedas y este sonriendo nerviosamente por la reacción de su madre, pero solo era el comienzo.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿Que ha sucedido? ¡mi niño!- Grito la madre y siguiente acción abrazar fuerte a su hijo que este se ahogaba por la fuerza de su mama.

-¡Mama, me asfixias!- Grito el muchacho, para cuando su mama se calmo lo soltó.

Un rato después estaba en la sala tomando té y galletas mientras Ash le contaba lo sucedido, sin mencionar la experiencia del ser misterioso.

-Y así fue como termine con esta silla temporal, nos vinimos en autobús y May me llevo empujando hasta llegar a casa.- Termino Ash de contar la historia de su retorno inesperado, al menos su mama ya estaba calmada.

-Qué bueno que te hallas molestado en traer a tus amigos, y todo porque uno va a convertirse en un maestro pokemon.- Dijo delia con felicidad por las acciones de su hijo.

En la noche se dividieron los lugares, Ash compartiría habitación con Max y Delia con May, mientras en el cuarto de las féminas May estaba ilusionándose un poco con Ash a escondidas en el futon donde dormiría, pero no contaba con la mirada de la madre de su amor.

-¿No estás muy grande como para estar fantaseando May? En especial si se trata de Ash.- La había descubierto, y lo peor ella no podía negarlo, as que saco la cara de la sabana y observo con firmeza

-Si tiene razón, desde hace tiempo cuando veníamos con el he estado así, lo admito amo a su hijo y creo que me corresponde.- Dijo May con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

Delia sonreirá por la confesión de May, y no podía esperar menos de ella, después de todo es la primera que pone más esfuerzo por su hijo a diferencia de las otras dos con las que viajo.

-Te entiendo querida, ¿Sabes qué? También pienso lo mismo, desde que volvió no ha dejado de mirarte de una manera diferente, te ponía mucha atención, y no ha estado distraído por cosas de pokemon excepto por pikachu.- Esas palabras animaron a May y le dieron una esperanza de un futuro con él.

-Bueno ya es mucha plática por hoy, mañana deben ir temprano al laboratorio para que tu hermano escoja su primer pokemon.- Dijo delia antes de apagar la luz y ambas se acomodaron en sus respetivos lugares antes de irse al mundo de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que sonara el despertador se levanto Ash, por raro que parezca el sueño se le fue y no dejaba de pensar acerca de su atracción por May.

-_Valla estoy llegando muy lejos por esta sensación, ¡ya se! Este día confesare mis sentimientos a May, tal vez así se alivie esta presión._- Pensó Ash y para cuando dejo claro sus intenciones sonó el despertador dando señal de que ya deben alistarse para su visita al laboratorio.

Un rato después todos estaban desayunando, May tomo en cuenta lo que le dijo delia en la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta de varias miradas poco discretas de Ash y eran solo para ella, se sintió muy contenta de que lo que dijo delia eran ciertas. En cuento a Ash no dejaba de pensar en cómo declararse a May, y pensó que el mejor lugar era en el hermoso jardín del Prof. Oak.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al laboratorio, Ash podía caminar de nuevo, pero debía reposar en algunos ratos, pero en el viaje de regreso hasta que la examinara la enfermera Joy de ciudad verde aun debía usar la silla de ruedas para viajar, no tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando se hac3ercaban en la entrada estaba el Prof. Oak esperándolos.

-Hola chicos, los he estado esperando, que bueno que llegas temprano Max, estas de suerte, hay tres pokemons de inicio y vas a poder escoger a uno.- Dijo el profesor de bata de laboratorio y Max se alegro.

Entraron al laboratorio, excepto pikachu que se fue al jardín, y fueron a una mesa donde había tres pokebolas bien colocadas, una con un emblema de hoja, otra con un emblema de una gota de agua y la tercera con un emblema de una llama.

-Puedes escoger entre bulbasaur, squirtle y charmander, escoge con sabiduría Max.- Dijo el profesor sabiamente confiando en la decisión del joven.

El más joven observaba con atención a las pokebolas muy pensativo, unos minutos después levanto la mano y la dirigió hacia una de las pokebolas y agarro la pokebola con un emblema de una llama.

-¡Elijo a charmander como mi primer pokemon!- Dijo Max con entusiasmo y los demás sonreían por el futuro entrenador que será Max.

-Felicidades Max, pero ¿Por qué escogiste a charmander?- Pregunto May a su hermano.

-Lo escogí, porque ya vi todo lo que puede dar un bulbasaur y un squirtle gracias a ustedes, ahora debo ver como es charmander como compañero.- Dijo Max emocionado por su primer pokemon.

-Ahora Max déjame entregarte lo demás de tu equipo de entrenador.- Dijo el Prof. Oak llevando a Max a otro lado del laboratorio.

May iba a seguir a su hermano pero fue detenida del brazo sostenida por Ash que le miraba un poco serio y decidido.

-¿Podríamos hablar afuera?- pregunto Ash a la hermosa castaña esperando una afirmación de ella.

-Claro Ash.- Respondió May

Tomaron el camino al patio sin que se percataran Max y el profesor Oak, May seguía a Ash sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron a una parte del jardín donde había una pequeña cascada y cerca de ella crecían hermosas flores, podría decirse que era un ambiente romántico, al gusto de May.

-_No puedo creerlo se me va a declarar, se nota que hace un gran esfuerzo_.- Pensó May un poco sonrojada por lo que está a punto de suceder y esperaba las palabras mágicas de Ash.

-May, desde que te volví a ver no sé por qué, pero pienso que estar de cerca de ti me siento una gran necesidad de querer permanecer a tu lado.- dijo Ash nerviosamente, pero claro en sus palabras que cautivaban a May.

-¿Si que más Ash?- Pregunto May, esperando que el dijera las palabras que ella anhela escuchar de él.

-Y desde que llegamos a kanto, lo he pensado y lo que quiero decir es que… que…- Intentaba confesarse y casi terminaba la frase, si no fuera por un pequeño temblor que ambos sintieron.

Y ese pequeño temblor crecía con más fuerza y también se pudo apreciar a una manada de pokemons que iban corriendo a ellos y antes de que reaccionaran embistieron a Ash llevándoselo lejos de May y dejándola suspirando decepcionada.

-No puede ser, tenían que interrumpir en la mejor parte.- Dijo May mientras lloraba a cataratas por la interrupción de su mejor momento.

Y la razón de esa interrupción no voluntaria era que todos los pokemons de Ash que viven en el jardín del Prof. Oak se enteraron por pikachu el retorno de Ash y fueron a darle la bienvenida pero no sabían que él estaba en un proceso de declaración.

-No puede ser, y yo que me estaba a punto de decírselo.- Pensó Ash mientras era llevado a rastras por sus pokemons y lloraba a cataratas.

Mientras en otro lugar lejano, un hombre corría sin necesidad de parar a descansar, como un atleta de olimpiada y no se detendría hasta saber de sus protegidos.

To be continued…

bueno eso es para hoy, esperen despues, aunke no tenga muchos reviews se que hay lectores.

ghost fuera.


	15. Nos vemos de nuevo

Ahora pongo el capi mas reciente que hice y este podría decirse que es un especial, porque el 27 de mayo se celebre el nacimiento de muchas personas que dieron una aportación a la historia y entre ella no estoy… aun XD

Bueno cumplo veinte años y espero disfrutarlo, espero que les guste.

Ghost fuera.

Capitulo 15: Nos vemos de nuevo.

Pasó el día, y Ash no le dijo ninguna palabra a May, desde que hablaron en el jardín del laboratorio, cuando regresaron a la casa de Ash, delia ya tenía todo preparado para su viaje, partieron directo a ciudad verde y Ash tuvo que volver a estar en la silla de ruedas empujado por May, pero Ash se mantenía callado hasta que llegaron a ciudad Verde.

-Miren chicos ya casi llegamos, creo que deberíamos pasar la noche en el centro pokemon.- Dijo May animada aunque Ash siguió callado y se ponía nervioso cada vez que escuchaba la voz de May

-_Debe estar nervioso, no __lo__ culpo debió usar todo su valor para tratar de decirme lo primero._- Pensó la castaña mientras miraba a un cabis bajo Ash.

Pasaron al centro pokemon y pedir una habitación, después la enfermera Joy, se llevo a Ash al consultorio para ver su problema, mientras que May esperaba los resultados y Max descansaba en la habitación que les correspondía.

-_Tal vez si lo saco de paseo pueda volver a querer a armarse ve valor.-_ Pensó la castaña cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con un Ash que caminaba y la enfermera Joy con unos documentos.

-Ash ya puede volver a caminar, ya no necesita estar en la silla de ruedas, si me disculpa tengo pokemons que revirar.- Dijo la enfermera sonriente antes de retirarse a otra sala dejando a solas a Ash y May

El lugar estaba con un incomodo silencio en que Ash no quería romper por voluntad, así que May decidió hacerlo.

-Ash ¿Me podrías acompañar al centro comercial de ciudad verde?- Pregunto May poniendo su mejor sonrisa para convencer al entrenador.

Ash al ver la cara suplicante de May no pudo resistirse a su sonrisa.

-E eh… está bien May- Dijo Ash nerviosamente, y desde que tuvieron la charla interrumpida él se pone nervioso al escuchar la voz de May

Antes de irse fue avisado Max de la ausencia de ambos y dejar a pikachu, y se fueron directo al centro comercial. Pero en otro lugar un grupo de vándalos con cubre bocas en un lugar cercano al que iban nuestra pareja, estaban preparando sus útiles para un asalto.

-Ya todos saben el plan, nadie vaya a decir un nombre, para eso nos dimos un código, no olviden que deben llevarse a cada rehén al servicio de comida rápida ¿Quedo claro?- Pregunto el que parecía ser el líder y los demás asistían al mandato, para después ir a cometer su crimen.

Y en otro lugar un hombre de armadura recorría la altura de los edificios a saltos enormes y se dirigía a un edificio enorme lleno de luces con gente entrando y saliendo del lugar.

Mientras en el centro comercial Ash estaba en una tienda de ropa en una banca frente a un probatorio esperando a que May saliera, cuando estaba por levantarse la cortina se retira y sale May sorprendiendo a Ash.

-Que te ¿parece este?- Dijo May mientras modelaba para Ash mostrando su vestido rozado sin mangas, con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y una chaqueta blanca, sin mangas con detalles blancos combinando con el vestido.

Ash a ver a May dando vuelta para que la viera completa, se puso nervioso de nuevo, pero podía decir que se veía linda así, pero aun no se sentía con valor de decírselo.

-E… he, se te ve bien May- Dijo un sonrojado Ash volteando la cara para que no lo viera May, pero él a no era tan ingenua, y sonrió por lo que hizo y volvió al probador.

Mientras en las entradas secundarias del centro comercial, grupos de tres personas entraban en cada una armados y encapuchados, pasando por los pasillos y se posicionaban esperando a que algo ocurriese.

Volviendo en la tienda de ropa Ash estaba pensativo, acerca de sus sentimientos a May y su nueva reacción ante ella.

-Me pongo muy nervioso cuando ella me habla ahora que lo pienso he estado con muchas chicas así y ninguna me ha llamado así la atención, May se veía diferente, creo que esto de enamorarse tiene sus buenos puntos.- murmuro Ash sonriente, y fue interrumpido por la costina de los probadores que era deslizada.

- ¿Y qué te parece este Ash?- Pregunto May viendo a una sorprendido Ash.

May llevaba un traje de viaje con una blusa ajustada blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta roja con detalles amarillos de manga corta, con un short negro ajustado que le llegaba casi a medio muslo con unas zapatillas negras y medias del mismo color llegando encima de las rodillas dando una imagen e May deportista y a la vez elegante y hermosa mostrando sus dotes de mujer, dejando a una embobado Ash.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- Dijo May mientras daba una vuelta de modelo solo para Ash y después acercar su rostro al de Ash dejándolo extremadamente nervioso.

May estaba por salirse con la suya, trataba de besar a Ash, y el estaba en shock sus rostros estaba a casi de poder hacer contacto y May lo estaba disfrutando, pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que alarmo a ambos.

En los pasillos del centro comercial estaban los encapuchados disparando al techo alarmando a los compradores que estaban de paso cerca de ellos y los que podían escuchar su mensaje.

-¡A ver todos los quiero en el suelo y que nadie se mueva!- Grito uno de de los armados mientras apuntaba con su ametralladora a algunos de sus rehenes.

En los lugares de seguridad entraron un grupo de armados que sin dudar dispararon a los que estaban en el interior, tomando el control del lugar, hackearon el sistema y ordenaron cerrar las puertas del exterior del edificio, dejando a los rehenes sin ninguna salida de escape.

Cuando Ash y May iban a salir, otro grupo de armados entro y los sacaron por la fuerza reuniendo a los rehenes en un lugar amplio donde pudieran mantenerlos vigilados, nuestra pareja se mantenía junta para cuidarse y no entrar en pánico, May se mantenía aferrada a Ash y el miraba furioso a los criminales que les privaban de su libertad.

-¡Muy bien solo lo diré una vez, si alguien se pasa de listo y se separa del grupo dejara este mundo!- Amenazo uno de los encapuchados para luego retirarse a reunirse con algunos de sus subordinados.

-¿Llamaron a la policía?- Pregunto el líder que llegaba con los demás y uno de ellos asistió mostrando un teléfono móvil.

-Excelente, ahora esperemos y negociaremos.- Dijo el líder antes de sentarse en una mesa y servirse una cerveza con sus compañeros de un bar del centro comercial.

Mientras en el grupo de rehenes Ash olvidando de sus sentimientos a la preocupación no dejo de abrazar a May para darle un poco de calma ya que estaban en aun mala situación a diferencia de veces anteriores.

-_No puede ser, estamos entre hombres con armas y dejamos los pokemons con Max, y May esta muy asustada.-_ Pensó Ash mientras miraba a sus raptores que patrullaban sus movimientos y otros lugares sin dejar solos a los rehenes.

En las afueras del edificio, varias patrullas llegaban rodeando el centro comercial y varios uniformados salían de sus vehículos tomando posiciones sacando sus armas dispuestas a usarlas contra el enemigo.

-¡Somos la policía, todo el edificio está rodeado, salgan con las manos en la nuca!- Dijo la oficial Jenny con un m megáfono en la mano.

Los criminales escucharon la demanda pero no giban a obedecer en señal de respuesta en algunas ventanas se colocaron algunos de los raptores acomodando algunas grandes torretas y dispararon contra los oficiales los cuales se cubrieron con las unidades antes de que alguno saliera herido, después de la balacera el líder se dirigió a los altavoces del edificio y contesto.

-¡No liberártenos a los rehenes hasta que nos entregue nuestras demandas!- Se oyó el grito de uno de los raptores por parte de los oficiales.

-¡Queremos diez millones de dólares como rescate de los rehenes, no intenten rescatarlos porque el edificio está rodeado y para que vean que hablamos en serio si no los entregan en media hora uno de los rehenes será asesinado!- Dijo el líder desde el alta voz del edificio haciendo entrar en pánico a los rehenes.

En el grupo de los rehenes todos estaban en pánico otros murmurando entre sí, Ash aun no entraba en pánico solo le importaba que salieran vivos, y May no estaba bien, más que susto sentía culpa, por ella fueron al centro comercial y terminaron en esa mala situación.

-Ash…- Llamo May a su acompañante que este solo volteo a verla y ella estaba casi tirar lagrimas.

-Lo siento…- Dijo May mientras bajaba la cabeza de culpa pero Ash no entendía.

-¿Lo sientes porque?- Pregunto el entrenador a May y ella solo volvió a levantar la cabeza y estaba llorando.

-Siento haberte pedido que me acompañaras a venir, pero por eso ahora estamos en esta situación, soy una tonta.- Dijo May mientras se aferraba al pecho de Ash soltando sus lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa May no sabías que iba a pasar esto, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Ash consolando a May con un abrazo dando tranquilidad a la castaña.

Media hora ha pasado y en el exterior están muy activos tratando de reunir el dinero, pero los raptores no iban a hacerse los comprensivos.

-¡Les dimos tiempo y no vemos nada de dinero, como dijimos vamos a cobrar una vida por su retraso!- Dijo el líder en el alta voz del edificio haciendo entrar en pánico no solo a los oficiales mas a los rehenes que uno de ellos no iba a salir con vida.

Tres encapuchados llegaron al grupo de rehenes y todos se pusieron nervioso ya que iba a escoger a uno de ellos para sacrificarlo, el líder inspeccionaba a quien mandar a ser fusilado, pero descuido un poco su capucha tropezando con un juguete de un pikachu levantando un poco su capucha en frente de Ash que logro verle el rostro del líder.

-_Vio mi rostro._- Pensó el líder al ver la cara sorprendida de Ash dejando en decisión quien será la víctima.

-¡Llévense a este muchacho!- Grito el líder señalando a Ash y May al ver eso solo se aferro lo mas fuerte a su compañero.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No se lo lleven!- Suplico May al ver que trataban de separarla de Ash, pero fue inútil los secuestradores separaron a May de Ash y la arrojaron con los demás rehenes.

-No te preocupes May, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Ash sonriente mientras lo llevaba y dejaban a una May llorando y siendo consolada por los demás rehenes que comprendían la situación.

Llévenlo en la parte trasera después de fusilarlo quémenlo y quédense allí patrullando.- murmuro para sus subordinados el jefe.

Ash era llevado por los pasillos de empleados del centro comercial, meditaba de su hora de muerte, y no había echo lo que quería proponerse, ahora podía tener miedo, no lo quería demostrar frente a May, no se merecía verlo así, solo podía rezar a que ella pudiera salir de esta, cuando estaban casi cerca de la salida los que le acompañaban retrocedían de él y levantaban sus armar.

-Es hora de decir adiós niño.- Dijo uno de los raptores cuando comenzó a apuntar a la cabeza de Ash.

Ash se preparaba para el dispara pero volteo su cuerpo para no ver a sus asesinos, estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, cuando de ese lado del pasillo entraba al lugar un hombre alto que lleva una armadura verde con un casco en particular, Ash se estaba asustando, porque el ser que vio en el bosque con May lo encontró, pero ya estaba en sui fin, solo esperaba no sufrir, cuando el ser de armadura levanto su arma apuntando sucedió.

-¡A suelo!- Grito el ser con armadura, Ash por reflejo obedeció y se tiro al piso y siguiente acción el hombre de armadura disparo en contra de sus verdugos dejándolos muertos.

Los sonidos de las balas llegaron hasta el lugar donde mantenían a los rehenes y no paso desapercibido por May quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente suponiendo a quien le dieron esos disparos. Pero en el pasillo Ash no podía creer lo que sucedía, fue salvado, por alguien que supone lo iba asesinar, cuando se levanto el sujeto le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- Pregunto Ash al soldado que le salvo la vida.

-Usted está a salvo, estoy aquí para proteger y servir a usted y su compañera.- Escucho una voz humana pero a la vez robótica en el tipo de armadura y cuando escucho la palabra compañera se acordó de May.

-Hay varios tipos armados allá y May esta con otros rehenes en el lugar tienes que ayudarme por favor.- Suplico Ash al sujeto señalando dónde estabas antes de ser llevado a ejecutar.

El sujeto observo y su detector localizo a May entre ellos, y vigilada por hombres armados, dándole prioridad el rescate de May.

-Detecto a su compañera en el área, sus ordenes serán servidas, sacare a su compañera sana y salva.- Dijo el sujeto antes de retirarse a otro lugar.

Ash no dejo de ver que hacía y cuando menos lo espero el salto entrando por uno de los ductos de ventilación dejándolo solo, y se quedo pensando y en un lugar seguro donde ver a los rehenes sin ser descubierto pensando en que va a hacer el que le salvo la vida.

Mientras el sujeto, estaba arrastrándose por los ductos escaneaba el lugar armando su estrategia, no podía quedarse en una lugar más de un minuto o se podría derrumbar el lugar, cuando paso por una ventanilla observo el lugar un segundo y escaneo todo para hacer su próxima estrategia, salió por otra ventanilla entrando a una tienda de ropa donde antes estaban Ash y May, saco su pistola y agarro la mayor cantidad de ropa que pudo cubierto con ella el cañón de su arma, y se fue hacia una de las salidas, donde estaba vigilado por dos hombre, cuando estuvo a distancio apunto el arma hacia la cabeza y disparo sin que pudiera sonar el disparo por la ropa que cubría el cañón acabando con la vida de uno de los raptores, y en un movimiento rápido lucho cuerpo a cuerpo con el segundo ensartándole un cuchillo que llevaba en la armadura acabando con el segundo guardia, llevándose los cadáveres a un lugar oculto.

Cuando dejo el campo libre se encargo de verificar la ruta de escape, pero veía que eran muchos y no podía salvar a todos con una entrada frente a frente, no con la con la orden que le dieron mentalmente.

_**-Salva también a los demás rehenes, ellos también merecen vivir.- Pensó Ash recibido ese pensamiento por el sujeto que le salvo la vida.**_

Al observar que solo eran cuatro los vigilantes prosiguió con su plan, se metió de nuevo por los ductos y se detuvo en otra zona donde podría llamar la atención paso por un pasillo donde detrás de ellos estaban el grupo de rehenes, uno de los criminales pasaba de guardia en el pasillo a regresar al puesto pero cuando iba a voltear se encontró con el soldado y antes de que reaccionara lo agarro de la cabeza y lo desnuco de un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dejándolo sin vida, iba a hacer lo mismo que los demás cadáveres, pero antes de deshacerse de él, se escucho una voz en él la cintura del cadáver.

-Rojo cuatro contesta, te estar tardando en tu guardia, regresa a tu puesto ya.- Dijo la radio, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a responder.

-Rojo cuatro me oyes, regresa a tu posición o iré por ti.- Dijo la radio dando a entender al sujeto que su plan estaba funcionando.

Oculto al cadáver y se subió a la techo donde estaba hecho por tubos como arte arquitectónico, de su muñeca saco un largo hilo delgado y lo coloco en posición, cuando tres sombras se dirigieron a el posiciono adecuadamente el hilo y cuando uno de ellos paso entre el hilo, jalo y se llevo a uno de los criminales silenciosamente, no se hubieran dado cuenta si no fuera porque se cayó su arma en el proceso alertando a los otros dos.

-No está rojo dos, su arma esta tirada.- Dijo uno de los encapuchados señalando que no estaba su compañero el otro levanto su arma buscando algún enemigo.

Busco por ambos lados, y cuando levanto la cabeza vio el cuerpo inerte de su compañero colgado de la cabeza y una parte del culpable.

-Allí esta, ¡dispara!- Grito el encapuchado y ampos comenzaron a disparar por donde vieran al sujeto que mato a su compañero y este se movía con agilidad entre los tubos del techo alarmando a los demás criminales que hay en el edificio.

Los sonidos de los disparos llegaron hasta el exterior donde los oficiales se alarmaron, pensando que los criminales estaban ejecutando a otra persona por la tardía, pero no había pasado la hora, y no habían avisado que iban a ejecutar a un rehén.

En el interior los criminales se alarmaron por un intruso que no podía ser eliminado, la mitad fue a inspeccionar, dejando a los rehenes solos confiando en que no puedan salir por lo guardias que supuestamente estaban de guardia, cuando el soldado se dio cuenta de que llegaron los que restaban de los guardia de los rehenes se puso en acción.

En otro lugar Ash vio como los guardias que quedaban se fueron a donde provenían los sonidos de los disparos, pero no sabía si ir por ellos o esperar un poco estaba casi a la desesperación por no poder hacer nada por May, hasta que en su cabeza comenzó a escuchar una voz en eco.

-_Saca a los demás de allí, la salida de emergencia esta libre y los demás los estoy distrayendo ¡rápido!- _Escucho Ash en su mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ash se dirigió a los rehenes que estaban asustados por los disparos pero May no hacía caso seguía llorando por la supuesta muerte de su amor, pero cuando alguien grito su nombre ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Ash y ella no podía creerlo, pero cuando vio que no era una ilusión por la emoción se lanzo hacia él.

-¡ASH! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo!- Dijo May mientras lloraba de alegría en el pecho de Ash y los demás rehenes miraban desconcertados la escena y en especial al muchacho.

-¡Muy bien todos síganme! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!- Dijo Ash mientras hacía señas de dirección y los demás le siguieron a donde el guaba pasaron con cautela a la salida de emergencia hasta que llegaron a la puerta de salida y allí varios pudieron ver un par de cadáveres ocultos un poco lejos de la salida, May asustada por lo que les paso, se aferro a Ash.

-Ash ¿Cómo es que mastates a esos hombres?- Pregunto temerosa May.

-No fui yo, alguien entro y me salvo de que me mataran y no creerás quien fue.- Respondió Ash a la duda mientras salían todos del edificio asegurándose de que nadie se quedara atrás.

Cuando todos salieron también fueron con cautela hacia donde estuviera la policía o algún lugar seguro, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente vieron una patrulla revisando la zona y cuando vio a ese montón de gente en la calle se detuvo a interrogar.

-Deténganse allí, ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en este lugar peligroso?- Pregunto el oficial mientras salía de su patrulla al igual que su pareja.

-Somos los rehenes que estaban en la plaza, cuando los guardias se fueron por una disturbio en otro lado este muchacho nos guio a la salida, y también gracias al que se introdujo a rescatarnos.- Uno un adulto que señalo a Ash cuando lo menciona.

El oficial les creyó y llamo a la oficial Jenny a cargo de la negociación avisándole que los rehenes escaparon, cuando recibió el llamado, los uniformados entraron en acción, gracias a los pokemons de la policía lograron retener a las ofensivas de los criminales siendo arrestados todos a excepción de los que habían muerto, pero a Ash se le hizo raro que entre los criminales no salió el que les había salvado la vida.

Mientras sacaban a cada unió de los criminales esposados, la prensa estaba presente preguntando a la policía y algunos de los criminales que pasaban encapuchados para no mostrar la cara a la prensa, pero cuando el líder paso todos los camarógrafos se le fueron encima, y antes de que se lo llevaran el pidió que se detuvieran y la prensa comenzó a preguntar, pero él quería quedarse aun en el anonimato de su crimen.

-¿Por qué a diferencia de otros criminales su banda no usan pokemons?- Pregunto una periodista.

-Los pokemons son otra historia, ganarnos la vida pecando es cosa de los humanos.- Dijo el líder secadíamente mientras que lo comenzaron a arrastrar a la camioneta sus escoltas.

-¡¿Cómo fue que ocurrió el disturbio adentro si no ejecutaron a nadie?- Pregunto otra periodista con esperanza de que su entrevistado le respondiera.

-Pregúntenle eso a la policía que mando a ese demonio inmortal.- Respondió el criminal antes de ser metido a la camioneta con algunos de sus cómplices y llevado a la prisión.

Cuando la camioneta se fue, los periodistas y reporteros se fueron en dirección a la oficial Jenny que era la jefa del operativo.

-¿Algún oficial se introdujo al edificio a rescatar los rehenes?- Pregunto uno de los reporteros a la oficial que se mantenía firme y serena a la pregunta.

-No tenemos nada que ver con el disturbio que sucedió entre los criminales, no podíamos meter a un oficial solo y poner en riesgo la vida de los rehenes.- Respondió firmemente la oficial y los reporteros seguían haciendo preguntas.

-¿Cómo fue que lo rehenes lograron salir sin ser descubiertos?- Pregunto otro reportero.

-Según uno de mis oficiales lograron escapar por el disturbio cuando los dejaron solos, pero dicen que un muchacho que estaba con los rehenes los ayudo a escapar, no contestare más preguntas.- Dijo la oficial Jenny antes de irse a su patrulla y retirarse del lugar dejando al resto hacer su trabajo.

Cerca de allí los que fueron privados de su libertad por unas horas estaban en las ambulancias que llegaron a que les revisaran si no habían resultado heridos, entre ellos estaban Ash y May que descansaban cerca de una patrulla tomando una te para calmarse, pero May ya estaba tranquila estando al lado de Ash.

-Fue un duro día ¿no crees?- Pregunto Ash a May que seguía bebiendo su té.

-Solo espero que Max no se haya enterado de esto.- Dijo May, pero fue muy tarde, escucho su nombre y cuando levanto la mirada vio a su hermano corriendo hacia ellos acompañado por un roedor amarillo.

-¡May me tenias muy preocupado!- Dijo Max mientras abrazaba a su hermana y el ratón saltaba al hombro de su amo.

-No te preocupes, los dos estamos bien.- Dijo May que correspondió el abrazo de su hermanado y Ash lo miraba un poco celoso.

Regresaron al centro pokemon lo más rápido antes de que la prensa pudiera buscarlos por la acción heroica de Ash, May no devolvió la ropa que llevaba ya que el centro comercial estaría cerrado por investigación, cuando estaban en la habitación estaban viendo la tele cuando comenzaron la noticias con la nota de la noche del asalto y secuestro que sucedió en la tarde.

-Esta noche les contaremos del atentado en el centro comercial de ciudad verde donde una banda de secuestradores durante una hora privaron la libertad de más de cien personas entre ellas empleados y clientes del lugar.- Dijo el locutor mientras mostraban imágenes y narración de lo que sucedió en el momento del crimen del enfrentamiento contra la policía.

-Por fortuna de los rehenes lograron salir ilesos, y según nos informaron algunos de las victimas los ayuda un entrenador pokemon llamado Ash kétchup, campeón de la liga Sinnoh, pero lograron salir todos por un supuesto disturbio entre los criminales, pero su líder dijo que era por un oficial que entro al edificio.- Dijo el locutor mientras mostraban al líder dando la declaración.

-El líder de la banda fue identificado como Ken Warl, antes Ranger pokemon, y ahora jefe de la mafia de kanto, conocidos por no usar pokemons para sus crímenes por sus ideales como antes Ranger, el asegura que fue un oficial quien entro a hacer ese disturbio, pero la oficial Jenny niega que eso allá sucedido entonces esta caso pudo haber sido algún soldado de la elite cuatro. En otras noticias…- Se apago la tele pero no era en la habitación de nuestros héroes, era un cuarto más amplio y lujoso donde un joven de cabello pelirrojo con un traje peculiar bebiendo un jugo de naranja.

-Mmmm… esto es raro, no mandamos a nadie a ese lugar.- Dijo el joven mientras reflexionaba de lo sucedido.

-Eres muy joven para pensar en eso Lance, pero tienes razón, nadie de nuestro grupo fue a recatar a los rehenes, y no creo que el muchacho que conocimos allá sido el causante.- Dijo una mujer de edad sentada en un sillón cercano al joven.

-Puede ser, pero los de la elite cuatro están para proteger Agatha.- Respondió lance mientras recordaba las aventuras que vivió con Ash.

Al otro día Ash y sus amigos emprendieron su viaje a ciudad Carmin, cuando ellos se adentraron al bosque verde, Ash no dejaba de mirar los alrededores como si alguien los observara, pero cuando llegaron a un punto este se detuvo centrando su vista en un punto del bosque.

-Sabia que nos estabas siguiendo, ya me preguntaba que había pasado contigo después de sacarnos de ese peligro.- Dijo Ash hacia el lugar.

May y Max miraban el lugar donde Ash dirigía la vista no había nada hasta que entre los arbustos salió una figura humana, May se asusto un poco cuando lo reconoció, era el mismo ser que se encontraron en el bosque de camino a ciudad Azafrán.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques el porqué tu interés en nosotros y de dónde eres.- Mando determinadamente Ash al soltado que tenía en frete de él.

To be continued…


	16. Sin obstaculos ¡Directo a Rihan!

Capitulo 16.- Sin obstáculos, ¡Directo a Rihan!

No encontramos en un barco donde nuestros héroes toman otro viaje y ahora va directo a la región Rihan donde todos se divierten a excepción de Ash que mientras May y Max se la pasan divirtiéndose en la piscina del barco él se la pasa pensativo en una silla para descansar y broncearse.

-_Han pasado mucho desde que comencé este viaje, y los más raro fue el encuentro con este sujeto que desde que nos dijo que su misión era protegernos han estado pasando cosas raras en varios lados, aunque no concuerdan con su aparición, pero lo más raro es que no sabe el porqué o no contesta algunas preguntas, y juraría que él nunca nos hablo para comunicarse, y lo más extraño es que cuando íbamos a abordar el barco él desaparece, de cierta forma me preocupa._- Dijo Ash en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo azul, para después recibir salpicaduras del agua de la piscina.

Cuando Ash volteo la mirada pudo ver a los hermanos Balance y pikachu en un pequeño salvavidas, que le salpicaban agua para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, y entre eso, May sale y toma la mano de Ash animándolo a ir.

-Ash no seas solitario y entra al agua.- dijo May jalando la mano de Ash que este con solo el contacto de ella se dejo llevar por May hasta que ambos saltaron a la piscina.

Mientras los demás se divertían, en las bodegas del barco un par de sujetos trabajaban en una caja blindada tratando de abrir la puerta por medio de la soldadura, pero como se esperaba no lograban nada con tal aparato.

-Demonios, este blindado es muy grueso, se nota que saben que este premio es de lo que muchos consideran peligroso.- Dijo el sujeto que trataba de abrir la bodega blindada por medio de laser.

-Pero este material si no es tratado hasta que comience el torneo, solo será otro trofeo hecho de metal noble.- Dijo el acompañante del que trata de abrir la puerta mientras vigilaba que nadie llegara.

-No tenemos otra opción, llama a los helicópteros, debemos llevarnos el paquete entero.- Dijo el soldador mientras guardaba su equipo y se acomodaba la chaqueta negra.

-Tienes razón, regresemos a nuestros camarotes y contactemos refuerzos, y de paso has un plan para tener en control el barco.- Dijo el sujeto de sombrero vaquero mientras seguía a su compañero mientras salían de la bodega y pasaban discretamente por los pasillos del barco.

En la noche Ash y sus amigos estaban en su respectivo camarote disfrutando de una cena de cinco estrellas o mejor dicho para cinco estómagos, en los cuales no sobraría nada con Ash y May, entre lo que disfrutaban Ash comía, pero en ciertas ocasiones miraba discretamente a May mientras ella disfrutaba de su paladar, y May no será tan ingenua, se daba cuenta de las miradas de su acompañante y lo tomaba como un alago, pero para cerciorarse, le dio una mirada a Ash y este cuando se dio cuenta volteo el rostro al lado contrario sonrojado, y May sonriendo por las acciones de Ash.

-Bien chicos, ya me voy a dormir, así que buenos noches hermana y Ash.- Dijo el menor del grupo antes de irse a su habitación.

El camarote estaba dividido en dos, una estaba con dos camas individuales, pero cercanas a una matrimonial y la otra con más lujos que la primera, con una tv de alta definición y baño propio el cual Max se encuentra.

Llego la media noche, pero no está tranquila, en el viaje el barco se encontró con una tormenta, pero no muy fuerte, pero si cargada de rayos, truenos y relámpagos, los cuales a muchos no les afectaba excepto a una castaña que trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero los ruidos de los relámpagos la asustaban mucho y ella trataba de no escucharlos poniéndose debajo de la almohada, pero fue en vano.

-_Estos truenos no paran, y me dan mucho miedo como para dormir.-_Dijo la castaña en sus pensamientos.

May saco la mirada oculta en la almohada y pudo ver a Ash que a pesar de los fuertes trueno el dormía pacíficamente, la castaña al verlo sin pensarlo dos veces se paso sigilosamente hacia la cama de Ash, se puso al lado de él tapándose con la misma sabana y aferrándose a él sin despertar o perturbar a Ash, para sentirse segura, y como peso ella se sintió mejor así.

-_Ahora me siento mejor, estar con el es muy cálido y pacifico, siento que ya… no tengo… miedo…- _Dijo May en sus pensamientos antes de caer dormida abrazada a Ash y este solo se acomodo mejor con May inconscientemente.

Mientras en la otra habitación el menos del grupo no podía conciliar el sueño y no era por el miedo como en el caso de May, era por el ruido que hacia la tormenta, para el dormir en esa situación era un equivalente a dormir y el vecino este escuchando heavy metal a todo volumen, en vez de tratar de dormir mejor tomo la opción de mirar una película de documental acerca de los pokemons.

-_Esto es raro, es la primera vez que May me seda una habitación así y no decidió por la privacidad, y desde que volvimos a ver a Ash ha actuado de diferente forma… ¡A quien engaño! Sé que May trata de atraer a Ash, pero esto sería increíble, pagaría por verlo je je je.- _Dijo Max en sus pensamientos mientas se acomodaba sus lentes y ellos por el reflejo opacaran los ojos de Max.

Mientras en otro camarote los dos mismos sujetos de la bóveda del barco ellos trataban de hallar comunicación por medio de una radio especial para no ser detectada su canal de comunicación, el del sombrero en el micrófono y su compañero en la acomodación de la frecuencia.

-¿Control? aquí el agente R-107, respondan.- Dijo el sujeto de sombrero, al micrófono esperando una respuesta.

-_Aquí control R-107, la señal esta algo débil por la tormenta, ¿ya tienen el paquete?_- Pregunto la voz en la radio.

-Negativo control, la bóveda esta blindada, necesitáremos refuerzos para llevarnos todo.- Respondió el agente, mientras que su compañero trataba de mejorar la frecuencia.

-_Recibido 107, no podremos llegar con esta tormenta, pero para mañana en la noche llegaremos, estén pendientes, de mientras pasen inadvertidos y traen de conseguir más información._- Respondió la radio, el del sombrero ya iba a cortar, opero su colega le pidió el micrófono y se lo paso.

-Control, aquí el agente R-244, necesito que también traigan un equipo adicional.- Dijo el sujeto de chaqueta negra al micrófono.

-_Recibido, 244 ¿Qué es lo que necesita?_- Dijo la radio.

-Necesito un pulso electromagnético de nivel cinco, aquí hay muchos entrenadores así podremos anular las pokebolas, y un láser de plasma de mil quinientos julios, tal vez con eso podremos abrir la bóveda.- Dijo el sujeto mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-_Entendido 244, llevaremos lo que pidió, control fuera._- Dijo la radio antes de cortar la transmisión.

En otro lado del barco donde estaban las antenas en movimiento a pesar de la fuerte lluvia ceca de ella puede verse que las gotas chocan con una pared invisible que con la cantidad que cae de gotas se puede hacer visible una silueta sentada sin importarle que le caiga el agua.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba en la ventana del camarote, con la luz del reflejo en el camarote Ash mostraba signos de despertar, cuando él estaba por levantarse se sintió que algo impedía moverse con libertad, tratando de moverse escucho un gemido y sintió un agarra más fuerte, cuando abrió los solo pudo ver cabello y al mover la vista se encontró cara a cara con el rostro dormido de May

-_¡Cómo es que termine así!- _Dijo Ash en sus pensamientos al ver que no durmió solo en la cama.

Cuando el entrenador trataba de zafarse del agarre de May, ella se acomodaba y se aferraba mas a Ash, cuando trato de soltarse lentamente, lo único que sucedió fue que May entrelazara sus piernas con las de él, dejándolo atrapado y al borde del pánico.

-Mmm… Ash no sabes cuánto te extrañe…- Dijo May entre suelos lo cual llamo la atención a Ash.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto Ash para sí mismo, pero May lo escucho inconscientemente.

-Si… desde que me fui a Johto me hiciste mucha falta, aunque a veces me lo negara…- Dijo May dormida.

Ash no quiso escuchar mas, para él era invadir la privacidad, iba a tratar de salir de nuevo de la situación, hasta que sintió que algo lo observaba y cuando volteo la mirada, pudo a ver a un Max con pijama con la mirada sorprendida y con la boca bien abierta de la impresión ahora si Ash sentía peligro cuando el hermano de May cambio la mirada a una llena de ira.

-¡Que haces con mi hermana pervertido!- Grito Max tan fuerte que despertó a May asustándola.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Grito May despertando de golpe, luego volteo y se encontró a Ash y este al verla también se asusto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaron as h y May al mismo tiempo por la situación y Max no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ya verás pervertido!- Grito Max mientras se lanzaba hacia Ash para iniciar el pleito.

Ash iba a aclarar el asunto pero Max se adelanto lanzándole un jarrón que estaba al lado de la puerta llegándole de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado e indefenso, Max aprovecho eso y comenzó a golpearlo con todo lo que su cuerpo de diez años podía, May al ver lo que le hacía decidió intervenir, tomo a Max y lo alejo a Ash y este forcejeaba para volver a golpear a Ash.

-¡Max deja de golpearlo lo estas lastimando!- Dijo May mientras alejaba a Max después de la golpiza que dejo a Ash todo adolorido que hasta reaccionaba su cuerpo ante el dolor a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Un rato después se ve aun Max regañado sentado en una silla y Ash estaba aun inconsciente en su cama y May le miraba un poco aliviada de que no le allá sucedido nada grave.

-Pero May si tenías miedo, ¿Porque no me avisaste? Yo estaba despierto durante la lluvia y me dormí a medio documental.- Reprocho Max y May solo le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-Eso no te concierne, no había pensado, solo me fui a lo más seguro más cercano que tenia, no pensé en las consecuencias.- Dijo una enojada May por las palabras de Max que daba otro sentido.

-Bueno agradece que Ash no se dará cuenta de lo que sucedió, lo dejaremos que se quede dormido.- Dijo May y Max se levanto de la silla y fue a la camita de pikachu y lo recogió.

-Vamos a desayunar, hay le traemos algo a Ash después.- Sugirió el menor mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, vamos a desayunar pikachu.- Dijo la castaña siguiendo a su hermana con en ratón en brazos pero antes de irse le dirigió una mirada de pena a Ash.

Durante el día fue tranquilo, cuando Ash despertó no recuerda haber sido golpeado, pero tenía la sospecha de que May si durmió con él, porque aun sentía el aroma de la castaña en su cama, pero prefirió quedarse callado, llego la noche y volvieron a sus camarotes para descansar después de un día agotador.

Cuando May y Ash estaban a solas, Ash estaba pensando en la forma de preguntarle a May la razón por la que lo encontró durmiendo con él en la misma cama, no se sentía mal por eso, más bien confundido por el acto de su amiga, y quería una respuesta, y pensándolo mejor decidió que si recibía algo positivo haría su segundo intento de llegar a algo con May.

-May, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Ash mientras May estaba leyendo un folleto.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió May dirigiendo su vista al entrenador.

-¿Dormiste en mi cama anoche?- Pregunto algo avergonzado Ash tomando a May por sorpresa.

-¿Co… como crees?- Respondió May, nerviosa pero Ash no se la creyó.

-Puede que a veces sea muy despistado, pero ahora no te creo May, no te había visto tan nerviosa.- Dijo Ash tomando a May en fraganti.

-Bueno… si me pase a tu cama anoche… tenía miedo, y contigo pude volver a dormir… pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto la coordinadora sonrojada y sorprendida, y Ash solo sonrió.

-Bueno digamos que tuve otro sentido que ignoraba tener… además de que me sentía más pesado cuando dormía.- dijo sonriente Ash y May solo se sonrojo mas al recordar que durmió abrazando a su amigo.

Ash al verla sorrajada no pudo evitar sentirse alagado, pero al ver la situación aprovecho y decidió de una vez decirle lo que no pudo completar en el jardín del laboratorio.

-Sabes May, cuando te sonrojas te vez más bonita…- dijo Ash tomando algo de valor avergonzando mas a May.

-Y bueno quería decirte algo desde que fuimos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, así que de nuevo tratare de decirte que… May… estoy ena…- no pudo seguir ablando por un sonido en la puerta siendo azotada fuertemente.

-¡Todos los que estén en el camarote salgan ya!- se escucho una voz desesperada por el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Ash fue a abrir la puerta pudo ver que otros viajeros del barco corrían al otro lado de la nave y por la desesperación que mostraban debía ser urgente y salieron los tres del camarote siguiendo a los demás, varios eran entrenadores y coordinadores que viajaban hacia la región y entre ellos estaba el capitán y sus tripulantes, cuando varios estaban reunidos en la popa del barco el capitán procedió con el anuncio.

-Entrenadores, el barco ha sido tomado por elementos del equipo rocket, y por razones desconocidas nuestros pokemons no pueden salir de sus pokebolas, así que si tiene pokemons sueltos, vallan a entretener a los soldados mientras llaman os a la ayuda.- Anuncio el capitán mientras que varios entrenadores incluyendo a Ash se ponían entre los que iban a dar frente a la amenaza del barco.

Los entrenadores fueron a enfrentar al equipo rocket, a pesar de los esfuerzos les superaron el numero y no lograron hacer mucho, todos terminaron amordazados, mientras eran vigilados como prisioneros, las compuertas de transporte eran abiertas automáticamente, dando al capitán a entender que es lo que quieren los criminales.

-¡Oh no! ¡Intentan robar la copa del torneo!- Grito el capitán viendo impune como se acercaba un gran helicóptero con un gancho.

Cuando el pájaro se puso en posición bajaron el gancho colocando lo en una caja fuerte para ser levantada por el helicóptero.

-_Vamos debe haber una forma, no pueden salirse con la suya, ¡Vamos no deben llevarse el trofeo!- _Decía Ash en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de soltarse de las cuerdas.

Cuando la caja estaba por ser elevada el helicóptero se balanceo un poco tratando de hacer fuerza para levantar la caja fuerte pero no lograba elevarlo.

-_Oigan, vean si la caja fue desenganchada, que no puedo elevarla.- _Decía la radio del piloto mientras trataba de elevar la caja.

-La caja fue desenganchada, no puede ser que no puedan elevar esa caja de menos de quinientos kilos.- Dijo unos de los soldados en su radio.

-_Esperen, algo me está jalando… ¡atención algo me está jalando! ¡Estoy perdiendo el control!- _Decía la radio mientras los demás veían como el helicóptero era agitado soltando el cable de acero alejándose del lugar balanceándose son control.

Cuando los soldados vieron en la bodega que fue lo que agito el aéreo no lograron ver nada, hasta que vieron que salió volando una de las cajas de acero del barco asustando a los soldados, dando señal de peligro.

-¡Soldados saque sus pokemons! y armas, y ¡habrán fuego!- Grito el soldado y todos sacaron los pokemons mas fuertes enviándolos adentro de la oscura bóveda.

Pero en segundos salieron heridos e inconscientes, cuando vieron eso dispararon por donde sea dentro del lugar, pero no veían algún resultado, hasta que algo paso cerca de ellos llevándose arrastrando a uno de ellos, cuando voltearon dispararon en un área lejos de los prisioneros, en el que vieron que algo invisible uso de escudo humano de las balas que les dirigieron, cuando dejo de serle útil prosiguió con los demás.

Los entrenadores y viajeros no podían creer lo que sucedía, algo que no podían ver se estaba encargándose de los soldados armados viendo que uno a uno caía inconsciente o alguno que muerto por disparos pero ninguno llego a ellos, y en otra parte los mismos tipos del barco trataban de abrir la caja de titanio con éxito, aunque no tanto, solo pudieron sacar un trozo del trofeo por la prisa, cuando obtuvieron lo necesario se fueron del lugar dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

_-Vallan a la proa del barco, tenemos lo necesario.- _Dijo el del sombrero mientras emprendían la huida.

Todos veían como caían los últimos armados del barco, y ninguno pudo atinar alguna bala, cuando cayó el ultimo, se pudo observar que ese "héroe" se estaba haciendo visible, mostrando al mismo soldado que salvo a hash, el trió se había olvidado de él, pero fue oportuno su aparición, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un helicópteros cuando vieron que paso el mismo pájaro que se fue balanceando, pero solo estaban dos personas y una de ellas tenía en la mano una parte del trofeo, de las gruesas agarraderas y pudio verse que lograron su cometido.

-Valla, parece que el no nos había abandonado después de todo.- Dijo Ash viendo al soldado, pera después desapareciera frente a los ojos de todos, pero sin antes dejar a Ash y May desatados.

Al llegar al puerto de la región Rihan las autoridades llegaron ante la notificación de emergencia, revisaron el barco, pero vieron que solo una parte de la copa fue robada, los oficiales no sabían bien el porqué se robaron solo un trozo o porque querían la copa, también buscaron al sujeto que los salvo del equipo rocket, pero nadie encontró algo, solo escombros con sus huellas marcadas por la fuerza aplicada, Ash y sus amigos solo al bajar del barco se fueron inmediatamente del lugar a uno en que nadie pudiera verlos.

-¡muy bien! Ya puedes aparecer, necesito mas respuestas y creo que es incomodo no tenerte a la vista.- dijo Ash a la nada en el bosque.

Después de escuchar la petición el soldado apareció entre ellos, mostrándose más de cerca al grupo.

-bien ahora si necesito saber más, y espero que sepas las respuestas, ahora síguenos y no te desaparezcas.- dijo Ash mientras que él y los demás seguían el camino por la nueva región y seguidos por su nuevo acompañante.

To be continued…

Me retrasé un mes por mucha actividad que tenía pendiente, ahora si lo hice, ya este wey se unió al grupo sin necesidad de esconderse, a ver qué nuevas aventuras les aguarda, y habrá mejores cosas, explosiones, masacre, ciudades perdidas, e inocentes masacrados… por los malos claro XD

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

_-Entonces no eres un humano normal.- Dijo Max_

_-Soy un spartan dos designado a proteger a mi superior asignado por la orden F7 de la UNSC.- Dijo el soldado sorprendiendo al grupo por las primeras palabras escuchadas._

_-Si perdiste tu equipo, ve a recuperarlo, ¡es una orden! Nosotros te esperaremos en la ciudad.- Dijo Ash relajado mientras que el soldado desaparecía y el grupo salía del callejón oscuro._

_-El torno y el festival de Rihan quedan cancelados por los constantes ataques a la región.- Dijo el sujeto de las noticias mientras que todo entrenador y coordinador se procedían por tal noticia en el hotel._

_-Es hora de probar el misil prototipo, espero que haga tanto daño como describía ese aparato.- Dijo un hombre entre las sombras y en su espalda en un panel se veía una mujer acostada en posición fetal temblando por constantes ataque eléctricos._

Bueno eso es todo, intentare hacer más rápido los capítulos, si es que la uni me deja XD

Dejen reviews!

Ghost fuera.


	17. Narrando la verdad

Pokemon no me pertenece, pero aun no sé si es de nintendo o aun de su creador satoshi.

Capitulo 17: Narrando la verdad.

Cuando el soldado apareció se aseguraron el grupo de que fueran a un lugar en que nadie los viera, se desviaron del camino para mejor privacidad, una vez encontrado el lugar, procedieron a armar un campamento antes de interrogar al nuevo integrante del grupo.

El grupo estaba alrededor de una fogata los más jóvenes observando al soldado y este solo miraba neutral todo a pesar de que no se observa su cara en el casco.

-Ok, ahora quiero que contestes las preguntas con sinceridad.- Dijo Ash viendo con seriedad al soldado.

-... – Contesto solo asistiendo con la cabeza el espartano secamente.

-Primero, ¿Qué eres exactamente?- Pregunto Ash iniciando el interrogatorio.

-Soy un spartan dos designado a proteger a mi superior asignado por la orden F7 de la UNSC.- Dijo el soldado sorprendiendo al grupo por las primeras palabras escuchadas.

-¿Qué es un spartan?- Pregunto el menor saliendo de la sorpresa primero.

-Soy un guerrero entrenado para sobrevivir en el combate, modificado genéticamente para ser el soldado perfecto…- Respondió el soldado dejando a Max con otra duda.

-¿Qué es la UNSC?- Pregunto de nuevo Max.

El soldado solo observo al menor sin responder paso un minuto y aun no respondía.

-Es información confidencial.- Contesto el soldado haciendo que se cayeran de espaldas.

-¡¿Cómo que es información confidencial?- Gritaba Max enojado como niño berrinchudo.

-No estás autorizado a esa información…- Respondió en seco y Max se quedo callado al no saber que responder.

-¿Qué es la UNSC?- Escucho el soldado y vieron que el que pregunto era Ash.

-No creo que a ti te pueda…- No pudo seguir Max al escuchar la voz del soldado.

-Son el Comando Espacial de Naciones Unidas, es una agencia de inteligencia y antiterrorismo, responsable de la defensa de la Tierra y sus colonias en términos militares y el brazo militar del Gobierno Unido de la Tierra. Siendo el mayor cuerpo militar jamás conformado por la humanidad, creado en el tiempo de las guerras civiles para lograr la victoria sobre el resto de las facciones separatistas del planeta.- Respondió resumidamente el soldado dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes.

-No sabía que teníamos una agencia espacial.- Dijo May ingenuamente ante la declaración del soldado.

-¡Es imposible aun no tenemos la tecnología, y tampoco han sucedido guerras civiles!- Grito Max por la cantidad de incoherencias que escucho.

-Pero si cuando lo vimos… había caído de una lluvia de estrellas.- Dijo Ash serio al recordar el primer encuentro con él.

Mientras en otro lugar lejano en una base oculta entre las montañas, varios hombres y mujeres se movían de un lado a otro armando una estructura metálica, siendo formada como una torre hueca sin paredes con una base extra al lado mientras todo eso es construido, un hombre entre las sombras a una buena vista de la construcción observaba la obra tomando curso.

-La región Rihan a pesar del peligro aun soporta mis ataques… pero cuando esto termine, mi poderío será superior, y ni los pokemons legendarios podrán con esto je je je.- Rio burlescamente el hombre mientras que a su espalda se apreciaba una luz azul con el sonido de gemidos de dolor de una mujer.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana donde esta vez pidieron al soldado pasar de incognito, donde el pasaba cerca de ellos pero si ser visto, esquivando a la gente evitando que su presencia sea detectada.

-¿Alguna idea de donde podemos pasar la noche?- Pregunto Ash mientras que Max revisaba su pokenav.

-Aquí no hay centro pokemon, así que debemos hospedarnos en un hotel, así que de nuevo hay que usar esa tarjeta.- Dijo Max mientras guardaba el aparato en su mochila.

-¿Tú crees que Iván pueda entrar al hotel sin ser visto?- Pregunto Ash mientras veía cual hotel era mejor ya que avían llegado a la zona hotelera al ingresar a la ciudad.

-Logro meterse al barco sin ser visto y salió sin ser visto, y ahora esta esquivando a la gente y aun no ha sido visto… si, va a lograr entrar.- Respondió Max en voz baja.

-Bueno chicos, no se ustedes, pero voto por ir al hotel de cinco estrellas.- Dijo May mientras llevaba arrastrando a su hermano que se mostraba frustrado y Ash que solo se dejaba llevar porque May lo llevaba de la mano.

Después de registrarse en el hotel con la tarjeta de Ash claro, se quedaron en la sala de entretenimiento de allí para pasar el rato y no eran los únicos muchos entrenadores y coordinadores estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel, todos esperando saber cuándo da la iniciativa la liga y donde se ubicaran los gimnasios y los concursos.

-Valla no creí que hubieran tantos entrenadores.- Dijo Ash un poco emocionado por la competencia que hay.

_-Yo solo espero no encontrarme con uno en especial.- _Pensaba May un poco molesta.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí Ash.- Dijo una voz detrás del entrenador.

Cuando Ash volteo se encontró con su amigo Gary sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala sonriente al haber atinado en encontrar a Ash.

-Es bueno verte amigo, ya me estaba preguntando en donde te iba a encontrar.- Dijo Ash mientras él y sus amigos tomaban asiento cerca del investigador.

-¿Y porque están todos reunidos en la sala?- Pregunto Ash con curiosidad al igual que sus amigos.

-Bueno, es que la liga va a tener una fecha de inicio y es hoy, solo esperan que anuncien los lugares donde serán los concursos y batallas por las medallas y listones, por eso espero aquí, así que solo es cuestión de esperar y todo podrá comenzar, y podremos comenzar el viaje, aunque no batalle, quiero viajar un tiempo.- Dijo Gary sonriente y Ash al solo escuchar se emociono.

-Espero que sea ¡ya!- Dijo Ash emocionado hasta que le llamo la atención la televisión que comenzaba con mostrar el intro de la liga pokemon.

Cuando termino el intro aparición una mujer en un escritorio con unos papeles a la mano seria mirando directo a la cámara.

_-Buenos días entrenadores y coordinadores pokemon en Rihan, han estado esperando que comenzara la liga regional por la corona, pero tengo una noticia importante que anunciar a todo entrenador y coordinador que tiene pensado entrar a la liga_.- Dijo la mujer del televisor mostrando una apariencia seria como si lo que va a decir no fuera nada bueno.

Los entrenadores y coordinadores les intrigaba el silencia que guardaba la noticiera, esperando el momento de saber de la liga, luego la periodista reunió aire y procedió a mencionar la noticia.

_-El torneo y el festival de Rihan quedan cancelados por los constantes ataques a la región.- _Dijo la mujer de las noticias mientras que todo entrenador y coordinador se sorprendían por tal noticia en el hotel.

Todo el mundo estaba confundido, los ataques nadie entendía, y esperaban una explicación, y se podía apreciar que varios estaban discutiendo o maldiciendo, Ash y May estaban algo desilusionados, pero esperaban saber con mejor detalla las razones, la gente callo cuando notaron que la mujer iba a volver a hablar.

-_Debido a que el equipo rocket ha hecho muchos ataques, a la liga a las ciudades y a los gimnasios de la región sin progreso a detenerlos, se decidió en cancelar la liga para no tener en gran peligro a los entrenadores y coordinadores viajeros porque con el peligro de viajar ya es demasiado, para no arriesgar vidas y bajas… eso es todo.- _Explicó la mujer antes de que la transmisión cambiara a la programación y la mayoría que estaban en la sala se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

-No puedo creerlo, mucho tiempo de preparación y los criminales lo arruinaron- Dijo Gary fastidiado por la situación.

Cuando el grupo se disponía irse aparecieron nuevas noticias pero con una persona diferente a la que informo la clausura del torneo pokemon.

-_Comenzamos con las noticias meridianas, desde la lluvia de estrellas que se vio en la región de Kanto se ha visto que cayeron algunas de ellas en la nueva torre de batallas de Kanto, otra en el monte moon y la tercera ceca del camino a ciudad azafrán, se dio a conocer que solo pudo ser investigado uno, ya que el otro aun no han averiguado algo y la tercera se cree que fue robada porque no se encontró nada en el lugar de impacto, solo nos pudieron proporcionar estas imágenes.- _Dijo la mujer antes de que el hombre saliera del aire y pasaran mostrando fotos.

Ash observo las fotos y se dio cuenta de que uno de los objetos que tomaron fue la capsula en la que vino su protector, May también se dio cuenta de eso, mostrando imágenes de científicos viendo que es lo que era y mostraron otra cosa, una caja metálica parecida a una péquela bóveda tratando de ser abierta con láseres pero sin ningún éxito, y en lo que aprecio bien fue la misma insignia que estaba en la capsula del espartano pero con un código por debajo.

-_No sabemos de donde provienen esas cosas, pero suponemos que es de una organización criminal, aunque aun se tiene sospecha del emblema que traen esas cosas, pero las autoridades están investigando… en otras noticias…- _Dijo el hombre en el televisor antes de que Ash se fuera con sus amigos a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

-_ICHIGO015, ¿Qué significará?- _Pensó Ash tomando como una nueva duda para su protector.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Ash se aseguro de nadie pudiera entrar dejando algo extrañados a May y su hermano cuando todo quedo revisado, prosiguió con su objetivo.

-Iván aparece por favor.- Ordeno el entrenador al aire, un segundo después el soldado aparece entre ellos sentado en el piso en una posición de espera.

-Tengo una duda que puedes saber, ¿Qué es el contenedor con la leyenda ICHIGO015?- Pregunto Ash al soldado.

-El contenedor tiene material de los espartanos y una inteligencia artificial, solo puede ser abierta por un espartano de la UNSC.- Respondió el soldado sin moverse de su posición, sorprendiendo la respuesta a los demás.

-¿La inteligencia artificial podrá responder mis dudas?- Pregunto Ash al recordar que otras dudas no fueron respondidas.

**Durante el interrogatorio, algunas preguntas aun quedaban en duda en Ash, por la sospecha de que allá habitantes de otro planeta, y otros cabos sueltos.**

**-Dime ¿Cuándo comenzaron a vivir en el espacio?- Pregunto Ash inteligentemente.**

**-Desconozco esos datos.- Respondió el soldado.**

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Grito Max exaltado por la respuesta.**

**-¿Donde comenzó esto de las guerras civiles?- Pregunto de nuevo Ash.**

**-Desconozco esos datos.- Respondió igual el soldado.**

**-Se supone que trabajas en el espacio, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?- Pregunto Max con la misma actitud anterior.**

**-No tengo los datos para responder, mi memoria no tiene esa información.- Respondió el soldado.**

**-¿Por qué no tienes la información?- Pregunto Ash.**

**-Mis recuerdos fueron borrados para llevar a cabo la misión de protegerlo.- Respondió el soldado, dejando a Ash pensativo.**

**-Entonces… no eres un humano normal.- Dijo Max burlonamente.**

-Afirmativo...- Respondió el espartano.

-Mmm… ayudaría mucho esa inteligencia, pero ahora está bajo la custodia de la elite cuatro…- Dijo Ash pensativo acerca de la situación.

-Bueno no se que sea lo mejor, pero ese contenedor le pertenece a Iván, y creo que es justo que él lo tenga.- Expreso May llamando la atención a Ash.

-Pero no es lo que tu creas justo, para ellos todo lo extraño no lo soltaran.- Dijo Max para luego recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

Paso la noche y Ash no lograba dormir, pensando sobre el contenedor de su nuevo amigo, a pesar de que el no expresa nada, no ve correcto que por ellos lo deje atrás, y en lo que aprendió algo en algunas películas, es que las inteligencias artificiales también siente, como él y los pokemons tienen sentimientos y puede que se sienta solo.

A la mañana siguiente gracias a Gary que él propuso quedarse en la ciudad por unos días para disfrutarla, ya que había los viajes de regreso iban a estar saturados, así que aceptaron gustosamente, y dos tenían sus razones especiales, ahora estaban nuestros héroes en un paseo por la ciudad, solo por el trío sin incluir al soldado en incognito y Gary que tuvo algo que resolver urgentemente.

-_He tomado una decisión, solo espero que resulte bien.-_ Pensó Ash mientras observaba los alrededores que no llamara mucho la atención.

-May, Max… vengan.- Dijo Ash mientras guiaba a sus amigos a un callejón solitario pare seguro donde nadie pudiera observarlos.

Se adentraron al callejón lo suficiente para tener una conversación privada, incluyendo de las ventanas cercanas que no hubiera nadie.

-Iván aparece…- Ordeno Ash en la que apareció entre ellos el soldado.

-Esa cosa de la que hablamos ¿es de tu equipo cierto?- Pregunto Ash seriamente.

-Afirmativo…- Respondió el soldado.

-¿Y no se supone que este equipo debes tenerlo tú?- Pregunto de nuevo Ash.

Los hermanos solo veían lo que Ash hacia aunque no entendían que trataba de hacer, esperaban que no fuera algo riesgoso.

-Afirmativo.- Respondió Iván de la misma manera.

-Entonces ¿por qué no has ido por él?- Siguió con su interrogatorio Ash.

-Mi misión es protegerlo, tomando en cuenta que mi equipo está fuera del alcance se toma como perdido…- Respondió lógicamente el soldado.

-Si perdiste tu equipo, ve a recuperarlo, ¡Es una orden! Nosotros te esperaremos en la ciudad.- Dijo Ash relajado mientras que el soldado desaparecía y el grupo salía del callejón oscuro.

Mientras tomaban el camina hacia otro lugares Ash tuvo una idea antes de que el soldado de verdad abandonara la ciudad.

-_Busca información y no mates a nadie en el proceso, tienes un máximo de dos días para regresar con nosotros_.- Pensó Ash esperando que llegara el mensaje a su protector.

-Ash ¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste?- Pregunto May un poco dudosa.

-Se que fue algo arriesgado, pero como dijo, hay una inteligencia artificial adentro, y algo de lo que se de ellas, es que también sienten, creo que sería correcto que fuera rescatada… no te preocupes ya tome las medidas necesarias para que salga bien.- dijo Ash sonriendo para darle seguridad a May.

-De acuerdo Ash… y que haremos mientras.- Pregunto May.

-¿Que mas? ¡Divirtámonos!- Grito mas yéndose a uno de los lugares de diversión de la ciudad seguidos por Ash y May.

-_Me dedicare a hacerte feliz este día May_.- Pensó Ash observando a May siguiendo a su hermano.

-_Me dedicare a hacer un día para Ash y para mi_.- Pensó May tratando de nuevo darle valor a su amor que le declarara por tercera vez.

Mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de la ciudad el espartano dejo de estar camuflajeado cuando entro en el bosque iniciando su nueva misión asignada por Ash.

-_Misión, encontrar el equipo ICHIGO015, encontrar información de su paradero.-_ Mostro en la pantalla de su casco del soldado siguiendo su camino a gran velocidad pasando el bosque.

Mientras en otro lugar lejano en la base secreta, los preparativos estaban terminados, y los agentes mas en movimiento por lo que sucederá, faltando lo último, se vio que traían un camión con un gran cohete llevado por el remolque a una velocidad lenta demostrando que su peso es muy grande para ser llevado así.

Al posicionar el remolque a la medida de la torre de hacerlo, el remolque comenzó a colocar una base propia en el suelo y acto seguido con la base se apoyo para levantar el cohete lentamente hasta que lo dejo en una posición vertical y acomodado al lado de la torre para sostener el peso, al ser asegurado el cohete todo el mundo se alejo y entraron a las salas seguras donde se podía apreciar mejor el objeto y entre ellos estaba su jefe en una sala privado donde técnicamente estaba solo sosteniendo una radio comunicador.

-_Todo está listo para el lanzamiento, estamos esperando sus ordenes para dar el disparo_- Dijo una voz en el auricular de la radio siendo escuchada por su jefe.

_-Es hora de probar el misil prototipo, espero que haga tanto daño como describía ese aparato.- _Pensó un hombre entre las sombras y en su espalda en un panel se veía una mujer acostada en posición fetal temblando por constantes ataque eléctricos.

-Que despegue el misil, ya tiene las coordenadas para el lanzamiento.- Dijo el sujeto a la radio.

Después de dar la orden el cohete despego lentamente, pero después fue agarrando fuerzas para elevarse, cuando dejo la base todo lo que estaba ceca incluyendo la torre que lo sostenía fue destruido, dejando una gran nube de humo y la vista del cohete elevándose hasta donde se perdiera de vista.

-Ninguna arma parecía ser tan poderosa como la que te sacamos de tu mente…- Dijo el hombre como si esa imagen tridimensional lo escuchara.

-Me pregunto si la que te programo es tan hermoso como tu…- Dijo el sujeto viendo la imagen tridimensional que lo miraba con mucho odio.

-_¡Púdrete Giovanny!_- Dijo la mujer holográfica furiosa antes de recibir un shock eléctrico devolviéndola a una posición fetal.

-Ya aprenderás a respetarme, mientras disfruta del poder del arma que tenías en tu cerebro, si esto hace una catástrofe lo demás que tengas escondido podre conquistar el mundo.- Dijo Giovanny mientras veía un mapa satelital

Mostraba una línea de guía de punto de impacto del cohete en una región diferente que nombraba en el mapa como Rihan.

-Veremos desde aquí como es que cae la ciudad más segura de esa región, seguro esto hará un pánico en toda la regios ¡ja ja ja ja!- Se rio Giovanni ante la desgracia que ocurrirá mientras la mujer holográfica miraba impotente la destrucción que sucedería.

Mientras en otro lugar en otra base más a la vista, en una gran sala llena de computadoras de alta tecnología varios soldados y guardianes pokemon trabajaban sobre mantener la seguridad de las regiones, pero no sabían dado cuenta de que había un intruso en el lugar que ni las cámaras detectaban, el espartano había logrado entrar a una base donde estaban relacionados con el contenedor de este, entre la infiltración paso varios lugares encontrando algún ordenador donde pudiera encontrar información, cuando logro estar solo procedió a su misión, buscar el paradero del contendor.

Saco un conector compatible con el ordenador y en el momento de enchufarlo el monitor comenzó a mostrar un millón de imágenes rápidamente buscando cosas, haciendo que eso dañara los demás equipos haciendo lo mismo que el primer ordenador.

-¡Alguien esta hackeando el sistema!- Grito unió de los guardianes desesperado por el fallo de todas las maquinas.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, nada respondía, y todo estaba funcionando a la orden del espartano, para cuando supieran que fue lo que paso ya se habría ido del lugar, y así sucedió, solo supieron que entro a la red de los guardianes y elite cuatro, mientras el espartano seguía su camino ahora que sabia donde ir.

-_Objetivo, a cuento ochenta y dos kilómetros al norte_.- Dijo el monitor de su casco mostrando el camino que debe tomar.

To be continued…

Ya logre terminar este capítulo, esta vez rompí mi récor de terminarlo en menos de diez días XD

Bueno espero que les guste, de todo es recibido.

Ghost fuera.


	18. Accion, amor y ¿explosión?

**Disclaimer: pokemon le pertenece a nintendo y a su respectivo creador satoshi.**

Capitulo 18: Acción, amor y… ¿explosión?

En un lugar lejano en la misma región, una zona muy selvática de Rihan entre toda esa vegetación húmeda llena de arboles verdes hay una base casi tapada por la misma selva pero notable por una gran torre que sobrepasaba a la selva a pesar de que la misma vegetación trata de tragárselo.

No muy lejos de allí una silueta invisible para el ojo simple se veía en movimiento rápido sin parar pasando entre las plantas, arboles y esquivado por pokemons que se percataban de su presencia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia dicha base.

El lugar estaba rodeado de una gran muralla, con solo unas entradas, vigiladas por cámaras en cada parte del exterior, pero en una de las entradas ingresaban varios camiones los cuales pasaban a cada segundo por turnos, siendo aprovechado por Iván, introduciéndose por debajo de uno de ellos, a pesar de que se revisaba a vista debajo de los camiones no lograron ver al soldado en camuflaje, resultando fácil la infiltración, cuando logro pasar a un lugar más solitario salió del camión y se paso a otro lugar donde no se den cuenta de su presencia y meditar la situación.

-_Contenedor localizado… a ciento diez metros por debajo y cuarenta metros al norte._- Dijo la computadora del casco.

Cuando el soldado oyó el dato se fue del lugar evadiendo a todo ser que pueda delatar su posición hasta llegar a la única puerta con acceso a bajo nivel, que estaba sellada, al quedarse sin opciones para infiltrarse, coloco dos cargas de granadas pegadas a las grietas de la puerta blindada, quito los seguros, se coloco en posición, cuando la carga se activo exploto a la intensidad de que fue diseñado abriendo la puerta de golpe detonando también humo en el lugar, sonando la alarma de incendio siendo la señal para que el soldado entrara en acción pasando en los pasillos a gran velocidad sin importar si lo ven en las cámaras o no.

-¡Alguien logro entrar!- Grito un guardia alertando a los demás mientras apretaba el botón de alarma.

_-¡Alerta de intruso en la sección subterránea! ¡Alerta de intruso en la sección subterránea!-_ Grito la alarma marcando el lugar infiltrado por el soldado.

Sin perder tiempo el spartan se apresuro en tratar de llegar a su objetivo, a pesar de mostrar que estaba cerca los pasillos demostraban lo contrario dado que los alejaban mucho y después se acercaba para después volver a alejar, llego hasta una habitación que al ingresar estaba oscuro peor notaba que era muy amplio y no estaba solo, activo su visión nocturna y se encontró con varios guardias armados y también con visores nocturnos, para mostrar un ventaja imaginaria.

-¡Acábenlo!- Grito uno de los guardias apuntando hacia el spartan y los demás le siguieron.

Pero cuando el que grito posiciono su arma, Iván ya había llegado a él para ser el primero en caer y solo le dio un puñetazo en el estomago tomando a los demás de sorpresa, pero los que estaban cerca también sufrieron la misma suerte pero a ninguno los mataba por orden directa, a pesar de que algunos lograban dispararle no lograban efecto en el, a pesar del numero de rivales no fue suficiente ni para rasguñar al soldado.

_-Objetivo localizado a treinta y cinco metros.-_ Dijo el localizador del casco de Iván, tomando camino, pasando sobre los derrotados guardias que se retorcían de dolor los que aun estaban despiertos.

El spartan paso con calma el pasillo que seguía a pesar de ser captado por las cámaras de seguridad paso a la habitación llena de cosas electrónicas de investigación y desarrollo, pero en medio de la habitación se encontrabas el paquete, se acerco al contenido, sin saber que también era observado en vivo por los científicos que investigaban el contenido.

-Hemos hecho de todo para abrir el contenido, pero al igual que la pokebola GS, no creo que nadie pueda abrirla.- Dijo uno de los científicos que observaban al intruso interesado por el contenedor.

El spartan mientras era observado se acerco al contenedor, y puso su mano en un pequeño panel de cristal con un emblema de una águila encima del una planeta, activándolo en el proceso, sorprendiendo a los observadores.

-¡No puede ser, esa cosa nos ha hecho pasar un dolor de cabeza y ese intruso viene y la habré como si fuera suyo!- Dijo un científico sorprendido.

-Hay que capturarlo, de seguro sabe algo.- Dijo un científico viejo observando pensativo los que ocurría en la habitación.

Iván solo observaba como el contenedor se abría siendo un cubo enorme de metal, giraba dividiéndose en partes moviéndose en cubitos alrededor, hasta dar forma de una pequeña pirámide que en la punta de este estaba un estuche de metal, y al lado de él una especie de chip rectangular de color plateado con un orificio en medio que emitía una luz azul transparente, en ese momento encima de esa luz se va formando una persona de pequeño tamaño tomando la forma de una hombre delgado con una traje militar de gala, pero lo muy peculiar es que su cuerpo era emitido de luz azul, pero su cabello tiene color naranja, cuando abrió los ojos el holograma lo primero que vio fue a Iván mostrando una cara sorprendida.

En la ciudad donde se hospedaban el grupo de Ash, todos estaban en el centro tomando el día para su entretenimiento y para Ash el día en que podrá abrir su corazón para May.

-Esta vez ganare, no me podrán vencer en esta canción.- Decía una voz de un niño con signos de esfuerzo.

-No lo creo ya lo tengo ganado.- Presumió una voz de adolescente.

-¡Pikaaa!- Animaba un pikachu fuera del lugar de la acción.

-Sigan soñando que aquí yo soy la reina.- Dijo burlescamente la voz de una adolescente.

Eran Max, Ash y May en ese orden bailando en una maquina de competencia de baile en los que la única que de verdad bailaba era May mientras que los demás solo pisaban los botones adecuados y tratar de no fallar.

Max trataba de no falla en los botones a pesar de que sus piernas no le daban mucho alcance, Ash gracias a sus reflejos lograba mantenerse en el puntaje, pero May, ella solo bailaba con destreza y gracia con la música.

-¡Es hora de terminar este duelo!- Grito May al escuchar la ultima parte de la canción.

May al escuchar la parte final de la canción dio giros entre sí con solo la punta de su pie izquierdo girando con elegancia, atrayendo la mirada del entrenador, que se perdió en su mundo al ver a su amada en una pose que jamás ha visto de ella, que se desconcentro del juego provocando que pierda el equilibrio cayendo en cima de Max, dándole la victoria a May por puntaje perfecto.

-¡Sí!- Grito May en victoria dejando de girar y terminando en una pose de agradecimiento al público como una bailarina en el teatro.

-No puedo creerlo, de verdad bailas muy bien May.- Dijo Ash en forma de alago y un poco apenado por la vergonzosa caída de un momento.

-Si no te molesta Ash, levántate que me aplastas.- Dijo Max quejándose del malestar.

-Lo siento Max.- Se disculpa Ash levantándose del menor.

Cuando terminaron de jugar como en las anteriores ocasiones Ash fue a pagar con la tarjeta que Gary le dio para esa región y en Kanto.

Mientras regresaba con los hermanos Ash no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio en el juego de baile, viendo a May bailando de esa forma que lo cautivo por completo se sintió como un idiota al no darse cuenta de que ella era muy especial y desde hace mas de una año lo tenía para él solito y no lo aprovecho.

-_Para mi suerte ella aun está disponible, tengo mucha suerte al volver a verla sin ningún novio o pretendiente cerca de ella, esta vez nada se va a interponer entre May y yo._- Pensó Ash decidido de sus acciones futuras.

Después siguió su camino buscando a sus acompañantes al visualizarlos de lejos se tomo su tiempo para contemplar a May mientras ella platicaba con su hermano, dándose cuenta que de verdad ella desde lejos si se tomaba su tiempo podía contemplar los detalles más finos de May, como la pose que siempre se pone cuando esta platicando y sus hermosos ojos azules que se podían notar el color desde lejos, y su hermosa figura que hacía a May única e inigualable en varios sentidos además de su personalidad que lo cautivo en mayor parte.

-_En serio… soy muy afortunado._- Pensó Ash para cuando se acerco a May y Max.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Pregunto May al notar la llegada de Ash.

-Te toca ahora decidir tu May, ya fuimos al museo con Max en la mañana y yo me conformo con venir a este salón de juegos, desde esta tarde a la noche tú decides a dónde iremos.- Dijo Ash alegremente provocando una dulce sonrisa en May.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ya tengo los lugares perfectos a donde ir, así que síganme que tenemos mucho que hacer hasta la noche.- Dijo May mientras tomaba del brazo a Ash y lo llevaba a donde ella quería seguido por Max.

El spartan estaba de frente a una figura humana diminuta y brillante, pareciendo como un encuentro entre ellos, pero el pequeño holograma decidió acabar con el silencio.

-_No creí volver a verte hijo…_- Dijo satisfecho el holograma mostrando una sonrisa sincera pero el mantenía su seño fruñido.

-… - No respondió el soldado, solo prosiguió tomando el material y el chip

Tomo el estuche metálico colocándolo en una bolsa de equipamiento en su cintura, y tomo el chip haciendo desaparece el holograma y metiéndolo en un pequeño orificio detrás del casco colocándolo como un cartucho.

-_Se que no soy el verdadero, pero todas las emociones también fueron transferidas, y al menos deberías hablarme_…- Dijo el holograma dentro del casco del soldado, pero el aun no le respondía.

-_¡No me digas que te borraron la memoria! Habíamos dicho a la UNSC que no lo hicieran._- Grito el holograma solo escuchado por el soldado.

-_Bueno dejaremos esto para después, ahora ¿en dónde estamos?-_ Pregunto la IA.

-Una base desconocida, su contenedor fue tomado ilegalmente.- Respondió el spartan a la duda.

_-¿Rebeldes?-_ Volvió a preguntar.

-_Negativo._- Respondió.

_-¿Podemos contactar a la ONI?-_ Pregunto la IA

-No estamos a su alcance.- Respondió el soldado.

-_De acuerdo, ¿En qué planeta nos encontramos?_- Pregunto cansado de tanta negativa.

-Desconocido.- Dijo el spartan.

La IA iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero una alarma les llamo la atención, para cuando iban a actuar la única puerta se abrió y de allí salieron varios soldados dispuestos a impedir su salida, lo que podía contemplar en el visor, a su vista no tenían apariencia de rebeldes, piratas o algo considerado enemigos, pero tampoco la tenían de aliados, pero lo que más le extraña a la IA es que el spartan aun no ha sacado el arma.

-_No se tu, pero… ¿No deberías sacar el rifle ahora?_- Pregunto la IA y al mismo tiempo el spartan entraba en acción de salir del lugar.

-Tengo prohibido el uso de armas y de matar a cualquier forma de vida.- Dijo el soldado pasando entre los adversarios, y deshaciéndose de quienes se crucen.

De ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pasó a una persecución, por la situación en la que se metió Iván, todo el personal estaba pisándole los talones, usando como último recurso la retirada, usando todo lo que tiene en las piernas para esquivar y eludir a todo que le estorbe, pasando los pasillos siendo monitoreado a cada rato sin importarle ser descubierto, paso a donde encontrara una salida, viendo cada detalle por milisegundo en donde pueda encontrar la salida.

_-¡A la izquierda!_- Grito la IA.

El soldado hizo caso a la indicación, al siguiente pasillo, se fue al lado indicado corriendo en línea recta hacia una parte donde encontrara donde salir, cuando llego al final del pasillo solo podía ver un ducto.

_-¡Ve hacia el ducto!-_ Dijo la IA notando que era la única salida.

El spartan salto y entro al ducto en el que con la gravedad se deslizo por el túnel de metal, a una gran velocidad pasando en la oscuridad, hasta que vio una luz al final del ducto, cruzando en el vieron que estaban en una acantilado.

_-Oh mierda.- _dijo la IA con ironía cuando comenzaron a caer.

A pesar de la velocidad el soldado por reacción, se sostuvo de las rocas del acantilado tratando de frenar la caída con la fricción con las rocas, con ambas manos no se soltó del agarre deteniendo lentamente la velocidad de la caída, hasta que se detuvo por completo, a solo cien metros del suelo, y bien ya se avían quitado un problema vino otro cuando escucharon motores de helicópteros acercándose rápido.

_-Es hora de ocultarse.- _Y tal como lo ordeno el soldado se bajo de lo poco que quedaba del acantilado.

El spartan se metió en la selva donde su armadura combinada de dos tonos verdes se unía a los colores naturales dándole un buen camuflaje.

_-Vámonos con cautela antes de que vengan a pie.- _Sugirió la IA tomada en cuenta su opinión.

Se fueron a una distancia probable pero no tan rápido para no llamar la atención, hasta a ver cruzado la se selva.

_-Ok, y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?-_ Pregunto al soldado.

-Cumplí con la misión, debo regresar a nuestro puesto.- Respondió el spartan

-_Ok, revise las coordenadas y te recomiendo que uses la capsula V12 te ayudara a llegar rá…-_ No pudo terminar la oración.

_-¡Alerta de radiación! No estamos cerca pero se mueve rápido y esta pasando en la misma posición y… se dirige al punto de encuentro…-_ Dijo la IA con temor a lo que puede suceder.

El soldado no perdió tiempo y saco una capsula con un botón, al presionarlo lo lanzo a distancia haciendo que la misma capsula se expanda por alambrea creciendo de forma rápida hasta tomar la forma de un vehículo blindado, con apariencia de todo terreno, con solo dos parabrisas, dos llantas traseras muy gruesas y anchas, y las delanteras algo juntas y más pequeñas, sin perder tiempo el soldado se subió al vehículo y se fue a toda velocidad posible a donde se encuentran sus protegidos.

En la metrópoli, Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en una gran tienda de ropa, donde solo estaban frente a una cortina May y Max esperando a que esta se abriera, May ansiosamente, mientras que Max estaba algo aburrido con lo que hacían.

-Es hora de que salgas Ash.- Mando May para el que estaba al otro lado de la cortina.

La cortina se abrió y de allí salió Ash con un traje negro a su medida mostrando lo mejor en su figura adolescente, pero aun con su gorra que comúnmente lleva, tapando un poco de su avergonzado rostro, por las miradas femeninas que atraía, pero eso lo ignoraba May.

-Hará da la vuelta, quiero ver si te queda bien.- Mintió la coordinadora, usándolo como excusa para apreciar la vista que tenia de su casi novio.

-Mmm… nop, eso te hace ver muy flacucho por las mangas.- Opino May mientras que Ash solo suspiraba de aburrido.

-Ponte este y a ver cómo te queda.- Ordeno May mientras que Ash solo lo tomo y regreso al vestidos y May regresaba a su haciendo.

-De verdad lo disfrutas ¿no?- Intuyo Max ante la mirada satisfecha de su hermana.

-Ni en mis mejores sueños lo he visto mejor.- Respondió May emocionada por ver a Ash en otro traje.

Una par de minutos después Ash salió con un traje gris dejando una hermosa vista a la coordinadora y a toda mujer soltera que allá pasado cerca, apreciando la figura masculina que es Ash mostrando su traje con camiseta blanca con las mangas a la medida con zapatos de color negro también combinando con el traje pero aun con su clásica gorra y ahora tratando de tapar toda su cara avergonzada por la cantidad de gente del género femenino que se quedo para ver solo al muchacho.

-¡Excelente! Nos llevaremos ese.- Dijo May sonriente y satisfecha po0r el resultado.

Otro momento después están ahora Ash ocupando el lugar de May al lado de Ash observando y esperando a que la costina se abra, pero estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Ash, y que piensas hacer ahora?- Pregunto Max

-A que te refieres Max.- Respondió Ash.

-Me refiero a lo de mi hermana, se lo que has intentado hacer, y hasta ahora han salido mal, no tengo ningún problema con que andes con May, pero ¿que harás ahora para ganarte su corazón?- Respondió lo mas sabiamente posible para sus diez años de vida.

-Pues seguiré intentándolo y no me detendré hasta que ella me diga que no me ama.- Respondió Ash seguro de sí mismo.

-Me alegro.- Respondió Max contento de la respuesta.

-Ya estoy lista.- Dijo May detrás de la costina anunciándose.

May salió del vestidor para mostrarse ante sus dos espectadores luciendo un vestido de gala de color crema con un tirante sujetado al hombro izquierdo con una falda que le llegaba encima de las rodillas mostrando sus níveas piernas y llevando unos zapatos negro de tacón de punta de aguja, dándole un poco de altura y con la única parte ajustada en el escote mostrando un poco mejor su delantera.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- Pregunto May a su jurado, tanto ella como su hermano sabían que esa pregunta iba solo para Ash.

-Te ves li… linda May.- Respondió Ash con dificultad, por la situación y tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-_Linda… no es lo que esperaba… tendré que usar otro._- Dijo May en sus pensamientos.

-Mmm… no creo, voy a probar otro, así que sean pacientes.- Dijo May entrando al probador, pero antes de cerrarlo completo mostro la cara y le guiño el ojo a Ash.

Unos minutos después May salió con otro vestido que ahora si Ash no se controlaba a lo máximo, le daría una hemorragia nasal, hasta Max volteo la mirada avergonzada al ver a su hermana así de vestida.

-¿Algún comentario?- Pregunto inocentemente May, pero eso solo era actuación.

May llevaba un vestido color rojo de tirantes que estos en la espalda hacia una cruz con escote en V ajustado en toda su figura mostrando las curvas que desarrollo en solo dos años, con una falda que le llegaba hasta encima de los talones, pero tenía una abertura en el lado derecho de la chica mostrando desde el pie hasta en medio del muslo, usando unas panti medias rojas haciendo que sus piernas combinen con el vestido mostrando mas seductoras sus piernas, con unos zapatos de tacón rojo de punta de aguja, unos guantes blancos que le llegaban después del codo, su pañuelo en el cabello fue remplazado por una broche en el cabello con forma de una rosa roja luciendo hermosa y elegante dejando a Ash sin palabras.

-¿No vas a decir algo?- Pregunto May girando para modelar el vestido ante la mirada de Ash.

-Etto… te vez hermosa May.- Dijo Ash antes de voltear la mirada avergonzado.

-_¡SI!_- Pensó May al haber cumplido su objetivo.

Después de pagar los caros trajes que por cierto a Max le compraron uno igual al de Ash a su talla, se fueron a un restaurante que por según May era famoso por estar bajo tierra y mostrar una hermosa vista de los minerales que habían bajo la ciudad, llegaron para la hora de cenar, fueron con la ropa de siempre para no estar incómodos en el camino y algo de lo que era conocido ese lugar era porque también contaba con vestidores para que no solo las clases altas llegaran, llegaron al restaurante de forma normal, pero entraron con la ropa de gala que compraron.

Fue una gran sorpresa para el grupo que al entrar al restaurante podían ver en las ventanas las maravillas de la geología, mostrando por luces de potencia toda la cueva y el brillo que mostraban los pilares de cristal mineral que estaban entre las rocas, mostrando una hermosa vista del lugar.

-Parece que también ustedes se enteraron del lugar.- Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

El grupo vio a su derecha por donde provenía la voz y vieron a Gary igual vestido que los demás, con traje de gala negro.

-Gary, ya me preguntaba donde la pasabas.- Dijo Ash alegre de encontrar a su amigo.

-Quería venir a este lugar, he oído de lo popular que es por los pilares de minerales, oigan, ¿Por qué no entramos juntos a disfrutar del lugar?- sugirió el castaños.

Los cuatro fueron al lugar de la velada, apreciando el lugar elegante que representaba, pero algo extraño se veía, las mesas se miraban mas péquelas, y el lugar parecía que solo había parejas en el lugar.

-Buenas noches, mesa para cuatro.- Dijo Gary al mesero de la entrada.

-Lo siento joven, pero solo tenemos de mesa para dos.- Dijo el mesero haciendo reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-No importa, vinimos a comer, no creo que ir un poco separados nos moleste.- Dijo Max convenciendo a Gary y guiñándole el ojo a Ash para darle el mensaje.

-Eh… claro, no creo que allá problema.- Apoyo a su amigo entendiendo la idea.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo May, al entender del porque solo hay de parejas.

-Bueno si ustedes dicen, vamos.- Dijo Gary entrando al lugar seguido por sus amigos.

Cuando ingresaron, podían apreciar el ele gante lugar, habían muchos clientes, pero May solo esperaba un lugar para ella y Ash solos, cuando vio el lugar indicado, una mesa al lado de la ventana donde se podía ver todo el exterior del restaurante una buena vista a los pilares de minerales, no lo dudo ni dos veces y tomo del brazo de Ash.

-Allá hay una mesa con hermosa vista ¡vamos Ash!- Dijo May mientras jalaba del brazo del entrenador, y este solo se dejaba llevar.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?- Pregunto Gary a Max por la desesperación de May.

-Solo digamos que ya no espera mas a que tenga a Ash para ella sola.- Respondió el menor mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa vacía y el investigador también tomo haciendo.

-Bueno y… ¿cómo es trabajar como investigador?- Pregunto Max a su nuevo amigo.

En la otra mesa Ash estaba algo nervioso, al fin tiene otra oportunidad para estar a solas con May y ambos parecían novios en una cena romántica, pareciendo que el destino ahora estaba a su favor, mientras él pensaba de cómo decir las palabras correctas, May tenia la vista en el menú tapando su rostro.

-_Aprovecha el tiempo que te doy, porque si no hablas, no podre soportar más sin lanzarme a ti._- Pensó May con una sonrisa traviesa

Ash estuvo pensando en cómo iniciar la conversación, mientras ella seguía viendo el menú, no se le ocurría nada y además se distraía mucho por la figura que May le da a deleitarse, a pesar de que apenas le llama la atención una mujer, fue rápido el desarrollo de sus hormonas, pero decidido, respiro profundo y decidió en solo decir lo que le dicta su corazón.

-May…- Llamo Ash a la castaña que aparto la vista del menú.

-¿Sí?- Dijo May ante el llamado de Ash.

-Yo, he querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo.- Comenzó Ash con su discurso, algo nervioso.

-Y ¿Qué es?- Pregunto May inocentemente dejado la mano un poco más cerca de Ash.

-Tú sabes que desde hace tiempo somos amigos, desde que nos conocimos.- Conto Ash recordado la primera vez que se vieron.

-Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.- Dijo May, tratando de darle más confianza a Ash.

-Cuando nos separamos, me sentí triste por la partida, y después cuando te volví a ver me distes una gran felicidad.- Dijo Ash entrelazando sus manos y May solo observaba.

-Y cuando estabas en peligro siempre me daba un miedo indescriptible, no sabía qué era lo que me ocurría.- dijo Ash tratando de dar claro sus sentimientos.

-¿Sí? que mas… Ash.- Dijo May mientras tomaba una de las manos del chico para animarlo y darle seguridad.

-Cuando te volví a ver, sabes… me sentí completo, antes de volverte a ver sentía que me faltaba algo, y ese algo lo sentí en mi interior cuando pude verde de nuevo.- Dijo Ash apretando un poco el agarre de la mano de May.

-No sabia que era lo que sentía, hasta que en una noche de reflexión comprendí que solo tú me hacías eso, y es una sensación que no quisiera que se valla… lo que quiero decir May, es que… estoy locamente enamorado de ti… me encantas.- Dijo Ash con toda la sinceridad que él podía darle a la mujer frente a él.

-Ash… - Respondió May conmovida.

-No sé si tú me correspondes, pero ¿me darías una oportunidad contigo?- Pregunto Ash feliz y a la vez nervioso después de haberse abierto ante May todas sus emociones.

-Ash… - Volvió a repetir su nombre y el azabache lo veía como algo malo, pensando que no era correspondido.

-No sabes cuánto espere por esas palabras… han sido mejor que en mis más hermosos sueños contigo.- Dijo May al borde de las lagrimas.

Después de a ver dicho eso paso sus manos al rostro de Ash tomándolo y guiándolo hacia May, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y Ash por instinto también lo hizo, la mesa era muy pequeña para que la recién pareja pudiera acercase, May guio el rostro de Ash hacia el suyo ciegamente, y comenzó con un roce en sus labios, pero sentía una molestia, porque Ash era inexperto, respiraba en el acto, ella se alejo un poco del rostro de su amante.

-No respires… cuando uno besa no debe respirar.- Dijo May en la ojera de Ash.

Mientras que este sintió algo de inseguridad, por lo que sabe May, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la unión de sus labios, olvido lo que iba a hacer y se dejo guiar por May, lo que fue un simple rose se volvió un beso mas apasionado, pero May para excitar un poco más a su amante se acerco un poco mas su cuerpo acercando sus piernas con las de Ash, haciendo que ellas rosen las de Ash dándole placer, lo que provoco que Ash la tomara por el cuello acercándola más a él acariciando su cabello con necesidad y poniéndole más pasión a su primer beso haciéndolo para ella perfecto, ninguno de los dos cedía y ambos lo disfrutaban, hasta que por la necesidad de oxigeno se separaron tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y ambos muy sonrojados, pero más el masculino y la fémina sonriente.

-Muy dulce, para ser nuestro primer beso…- Opino May respirando rápido por la falta de aire.

-¿Y tu donde aprendiste a besar?- Pregunto Ash dudoso, pero con curiosidad si May ya había besado a alguien poniéndolo algo celoso.

-Todo eso fue por intuición femenina mi entrenador celoso.- Dijo May coquetamente antes de darle a Ash un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por aceptar a este tonto entrenador como ¿novio?- Dudo Ash ante su ignorancia en el tema del amor.

-Claro que eres mi novio, y no eres tonto, solo que antes eras muy despistado, ahora me has comprobado que estas madurando.- Dijo May con una ternura que Ash nunca avía visto de su ahora novia.

-Lamento no saber nada sobre las relaciones, creo que solo fue suerte haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.- Dijo Ash un poco desanimado.

-No te preocupes… te voy a enseñar.- Dijo May seductoramente.

Paso su silla justo al lado de Ash para que May pusiera una de sus manos en uno de los muslo de Ash poniéndolo nervioso en el actos, eso era muy comprometedor, pero para su suerte o tal vez mala suerte de Ash en donde ellos estaban muy lejanos a las demás mesas para que notaran los actos de May y las que estaban a los lados eran tapados por un muro de madera para la privacidad de los clientes, May estaba por continuar con seducir a su novio si no fuera por el sonido de un disturbio en el lugar llamando la atención de la pareja.

-¡Detengan a ese pokemon!- Grito uno de los meseros.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta el pokemon llego hacia Ash y era pikachu quien había llegado de improviso, se veía agitado y muy asustado, como si hullera de algún peligro.

-Pikachu ¿Cómo llegaste de la guardería?- Pregunto Ash preocupado de su pokemon que estaba muy asustado.

-¡Pika pika! ¡piiii!- Dijo el pokemon bajando de regazo de Ash para después jalar de su pantalón y de paso la falda de May.

-¿Qué ocurre pikachu?- Pregunto Ash tomando al roedor eléctrico pero este se agitaba mucho.

En el exterior, en la ciudad la noche reinaba y en muchos lugares destellaban las luces del centro, pero ocurría eventos extraños, varios pokemons salvajes salieron de la ciudad, los terrestres corrían entre las calla ocasionando accidentes, los voladores a pesar de ser de noche abandonaban los edificios en donde se alojaban, creando un gran caos, pero otra cosa ocurría, un destellos de luz como un cometa se acercaba a la metrópoli, cuando se hizo visible, se trataba de un misil, cosa que lleno de pánico a la gente buscando refugio, pero eso no los salvaría, antes de que el cohete se acercara a una edificio exploto creciendo a una gran velocidad una gran masa de fuego pero era de color azul lo que se expandía llevándose edificios y todo lo que alcanzara en su camino.

En el restaurante no fue mucho la excepción, pero por las condiciones en las que estaba, sirvió como refugio antibombas, sintiendo los ocupantes un gran terremoto en el interior haciendo entrar en pánico a la gente del lugar, pero no paso ninguna desgracia, para cuando termino la sacudida terminaron sin luz.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá ocurrido?- Se pregunto Ash mientras tomaba a May para protegerla de lo que había sucedido.

En el exterior todo estaba en llamas, muchos cadáveres esparcidos, pero ningún pokemon a la vista, porque habían abandonado el lugar antes de la tragedia, no había ningún rastro de vida, pero entre los muerto alguien se levanta con algo de dificultad, sin ninguna cordura y otros quien estaban tirado le seguían, pero ninguno hablaba, solo caminaban y derramaban su sangre podrida y caminaban entre las calles como buscando algo.

En otro lugar la base en donde antes estuvo el soldado, varios del personal estaban en una sola sala de conferencias, pero varios de ellos estaban en discusión y algunos ponían atención a la pantalla que estaba en frente de la multitud.

-Como pueden ver en la metrópoli de Rihan, ha sufrido un ataque, esta vez el golpe fue más duro, las señales indican que fue una potencia de cinco megatones, y los índices de contaminación son altas, no sabemos que allá ocurrido, pero debemos detener el paso de la radiación.- Dijo un científico a algunos de los milit5ares del mando como sugerencia.

-Tiene mi apoyo, mandare a las tropas cercanas a rodear el lugar de impacto, tenemos que declarar el estado en código rojo.- respondió un sujeto condecorado con varias medallas tipo militar.

To be continued…

**Ya era hora de que terminara, esta vez me tarde y la justificación es que… ecuaciones diferenciales (truenos y gritos suenan a lo lejos) es muy difícil y eso me mantuvo ocupado, y esto lo termine apenas XD**

**Bueno espero que me dejen reviews, ahora el siguiente reto es escribir buenas escenas de acción.**

**Ghost fuera.**


	19. La radiacion tiene varios efectos

Capitulo 19: la radiación tiene varios efectos.

En los grandes bosques de la región todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de que en un lado del camino un vehículo pasaba a toda velocidad que se podía por el camino sin bajar la velocidad ni siquiera por los obstáculos que encontraba porque los demolía con su propia masa, pero evadiendo las formas de vida que encontraba al paso, dentro del vehículo un soldado con armadura conducía y el holograma de un soldado condecorado y cabello anaranjado revisaba un mapa digital.

-No creí que en este planeta tuvieran un sistema fácil de hackear… se nota que no está con nosotros ni con los rebeldes… apuesto a que tu madre estaría tratando de averiguar de este mundo nuevo.- Dijo la IA mientras observaba lo diferente que era el planeta en particular a otros.

-… - El soldado no respondía solo seguía el camino a una gran velocidad.

-Según el mapa, y mis cálculos, el área de impacto fue en una ciudad rural, y para nuestra buena suerte, nuestro protegido no ha salido lastimado… o eso parece, que bueno que le lanzaste un chip, pero aun tenernos que llegar y sacarlo de allí, el lugar de impacto me da mala espina.- Dijo el holograma de pelo naranja sin despegar la vista de una imagen satelital del estado en que quedo la metrópoli después de la bomba.

Siguió conduciendo el soldado hacia el lugar de la explosión, el vehículo avanzaba subiendo por una colina, para cuando llego a la cima pudo apreciar toda la ciudad en llamas en varios puntos, el cielo que lo cubría no se podía estar seguro si eran nubes naturales, o dióxido de carbono provocada por la expolición y para terminar una gran columna de humo en forma de hongo en el centro de la ciudad marcando el lugar conde fue la explosión.

En el corazón de la explosión a varios metros bajo la tierra, todas la personas en el restaurante estaban levantándose después de la gran sacudida que sucedió hace una hora después de que todo estuviera calmado, entre ellos nuestros héroes trataban de mantener la calma, Gary estaba con Max bajo la mesa, ambos medio calmados, y Ash estaba también bajo la mesa con May la cual mantenía abrazada porque ella esta aterrada, con pikachu en su regazo muy asustado de la situación.

-¡¿Todos están bien?- Pregunto un mesero revisando el lugar buscando gente herida por lo sucedido.

En respuesta la gente se levanto al darse cuenta de que todo el lugar es seguro, algunos con raspaduras, pero ninguno de gravedad.

-¡Todos vallamos a la salida! aun no sabemos qué ocurrió, pero para asegurarnos hay que evacuar el lugar.- Dijo el mismo mesero.

La gente si preguntar tomo en ruta hacia el lugar de evacuación y entre ellos nuestros héroes seguían, Ash no había soltado a May en ningún momento, antes de salir del lugar fueron por algunas pertenencias de la gente, no tuvieron tiempo de que el grupo se cambiara de ropa, pero no podían dejar sus pokebolas, todos tomaron sus pertenecías correspondientes, pero Ash llevo las pokebolas de May, ella no estaba en buenas condiciones, de ir al elevador los dejaron esperando en un lugar mientras revisaban que fuera segura la salida.

-May, no importa lo que pase, voy a protegerte, mientras estés conmigo, no tienes que temer.- Dijo Ash a su novia dándole un beso en la frente para darle confianza.

-Gracias Ash.- Hablo May por primera vez desde lo sucedido antes, apretando la mano de Ash y acomodándose al lado de él mientras esperan, cerca de ellos estaban Max y Gary solo observando lo que sucedía, y esperando que no allá sucedido nada malo afuera.

Mientras en el exterior a las afueras del desastre los viajeros en el camino de repente entraron en una especie de lluvia repentina, con relámpagos seguidos pero no se detenían en el camino hasta que en una parte había un patrullaje, otros autos estacionados, y un gran muro de más de cinco metros de altura tapando el camino hacia donde se dirigían.

-Tratemos de razonar con ellos, no demueles nada… aun y déjame ser tu voz.- Dijo la IA antes de desaparecer su holograma y apagar algunos aparatos que se mostraban muy llamativos para otros.

El vehículo paso lento llamando la atención de los otros conductores por el tipo de auto que pasaba, pero también llamo la atención de las autoridades, cuando una oficial Jenny paso al lado del auto tipo tanque se detuvo y bajo un poco el vidrio de la puerta del piloto si lograr mostrar más que su casco.

-Lindo auto señor, ¿Usted estuvo en el ejercito?- Pregunto la linda oficial admirando el auto.

-Necesitamos pasar a la ciudad cercana.- Dijo la IA representando la voz de Iván.

-Lo siento, pero todos los accesos fueron bloqueados por peligro radiactivo.- Dijo firme la oficial.

-Pero necesito llegar, al lugar.- Insistió la voz.

-Mire podemos hacer de la manera fácil, se retira del lugar sin ningún problema o de la difícil, lo arresto por cuestionar mi autoridad.- Amenazo la oficial, después el cristal se cerro y el vehículo giro al lado contrario para irse del lugar.

Lo que no sabía la oficial es que en determinada distancia el auto se detuvo y giro de nuevo viendo de frente hacia el gran muro que contenía cualquier acceso al área que cubre, el auto rugía con la fuerza de su motor, y sus escapes destellaban algunas flamas, después arranco a toda su fuerza hacia el gran muro.

-Eso le enseñara.- Dijo la oficial orgullosamente mientras de iba a su puesto con las demás, pero después vio de nuevo el auto enorme pasar a su lado a una gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?- Pregunto otra oficial que estaña en una cabina cuando el auto paso a su lado.

En el interior del auto Iván estaba acelerando casi a todo, pero cuando escucho de parte de su virtual acompañante "usa el turbo" presiono un botón rojo en la palanca de aceleración y el vehículo fue más rápido en un instante causando que se elevara, para después que una turbina trasera impulsara al vehículo a despegar del suelo volando hasta pasar sobre el muro sorprendiendo a las oficiales y la gente que estaba en el lugar, el tanque aterrizo en el camino que seguía sin mucha dificultad para seguir su camino en llegar al lugar de la explosión.

Nuestro viajero logro llegar a la ciudad, y todo lo que ver de cerca lo que era una gran metrópoli, y de las pocas ciudades desarrolladas ahora era un lugar en ruinas, la mayoría de los edificios estaban incendiados y otros amenazaban con colapsarse, pero lo más aterrador del lugar es que donde sea que pase encuentra cadáveres humanos, sin vida en todo el lugar.

-Nuestro protegido debe tener una gran suerte para seguir vivo después de este desastre.- Dijo la IA mientras veía el exterior para después concentrarse en analizar el ambiente del lugar.

-El rastreador indica que estamos cerca de nuestros protegidos.- Dijo Iván mientras maniobraba entre los escombros y girando por las calle tomando rutas.

-Oh no… sabia que esta bomba no era común.- Dijo el holograma después de ver las composiciones en un monitor, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Esta bomba solo era una parte del arma para activar su verdadero propósito, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que la misma arma lo encuentre, ¡Acelera!- Ordeno la IA y el vehículo avanzo más rápido olvidando los obstáculos y estorbos que habían de frente.

En lo que se iba el vehículo, los cadáveres en el frio suelo comenzaban algunos a mostrar movimientos, algunos solo temblaban y otros comenzaron a levantarse, hasta que uno de ellos logro pone4rse de pie, pero este no mostraba signos de estas completamente vivo, sus parpados aun seguían en blanco, y con dificultad mantenía su equilibrio, después los demás le imitaron la acción, y todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde se dirigía Iván.

Regresando con Ash y sus amigos, aun continuaban estancados bajo la tierra esperando las instrucciones para evacuar, pero aun no tenían respuestas, Ash se mantenía junto a May y al lado de ella estaba también su hermano haciéndole compañía, Gary estaba al lado de Ash para hablar sobre la situación.

-Esto sí que fue mala suerte, este caos solo por tu primer beso con una chica, no me quiero imaginar cuando ¡mmhh…!- No pudo continuar porque fue callado por la mano de Ash.

-No deberías hablar de esas cosas.- Dijo Ash nervioso por lo que casi dice su amigo.

-¿Y cómo sabias que iba a hablar de eso?- Pregunto Gary astutamente sin recibir respuesta.

-Y creí que tenias una mente inocente… pervertido.- Dijo Gary satisfecho con la reacción que puso Ash de enfurecido, Ash iba a responder, pero la presencia de la llegada de un empleado del lugar les llamo la atención a todos.

-El elevador esta averiado, así que tendremos que salir por las escaleras de emergencia, síganme todos y con calma.- Indico el mesero esperando a que todos pasaran hacia la ruta de evacuación.

La gente subió por las escaleras, lo cual parecían ser cuatro pisos hacia la superficie, pasando con calma, por algunos lados se podían ver una grietas recientes por el sucedo, continuaron por la guía de un mesero hasta llegar a un pasillo en el que el resto de los empleados lo mantenían cerrado y se veían muy asustados para salir del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, y donde se encuentra el gerente y subgerente?- Pregunto el recién llegado a sus compañero que estaban nerviosos y enfocados en mantener la puerta cerrada.

-Allá afuera… salieron, pero algo apareció y los mato y son varios… no debemos salir, allá afuera es como el infierno.- Dijo un cocinero que estaba aterrado, tenía sangre en su bata de chef.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue escuchar gritos conocidos por los que estaban sosteniendo la puerta, se escuchaba como gritaba de sufrimiento mientras que los que están en el interior se aterrorizaban por lo que sucedía, May y Max se estaba aterrando y la demás gente estaban al borde del pánico.

Mientras que con el rescate Iván estaba en u8n nuevo problema, frente a su vehículo había una multitud de gente que caminaba lentamente hacia él, pero el soldado por ordenes no podía pasarlos por encima, estaba en una paradoja en la que solo tenía solución esperar a que se mueva, ya que estaba rodeado y no podía salir del transporte, mientras que su acompañante holográfico observaba con atención un monitor mostrando a la multitud pero de un color en particular.

-Puedes pasar sobre ellos, no desobedeces la orden, porque ellos ya están muertos… no presentan la temperatura corporal necesaria para seguir vivos…- Dijo el holograma siendo eso como una puerta abierta.

Ni lento ni perezoso acelero a todo pasando a la multitud de muertos atropellándolos o aplastándolos con su vehículo, pocos metros del lugar a donde llegar.

Cuando llego cerca de donde se encontraban Ash y May, Iván se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo… tenía que pasar por un edificio y no podía seguir con el blindado por allí.

-Hora de ir a pie, mantén los ojos abiertos…- Dijo la IA mientras era metido su chip por el casco del soldado.

Salieron del vehículo dejándolo en la entrada del edificio en el que casi todo el lugar estaba oscuro y desordenado, con forme avanzaba algunas luces parpadeaban por el estado que estaba ahora después del desastre que ocurrió, a pesar de que todo estaba tranquilo el spartan mantenía firme su puntería con su pistola, y pendiente de su brújula que le indicaban anomalías a su alrededor además de la radiación baja, pero aun dañino a mucha exposición.

Avanzo hacia los pasillos oscuros solos iluminados por un par de focos de su casco y algunas lámparas aun encendidas, pero parpadeaban mucho para dar una claridad, cuando paso por una vuelta para seguir escucho movimientos y su sensor detecto cuatro presencias en un solo lugar, avanzo y en un pequeño rincón escuchaba gemidos y satisfacciones para cuando fue a averiguar encontró algo espeluznante para alguien normal.

Habían tres personas comiéndose a alguien vivo o podría decirse, porque estaba aun en shock pero lo que sucedía era un acto de canibalismo salvaje, en ese momento los tres salvaje se enteraron de la presencia del soldado y cuando mostraron sus cara eran iguales a las personas disque muertas que atropello en el camino ellos no dudaron en lanzarse hacia él, pero Iván fue más rápido antes que estos tres legaran a tocarlo les dio tres tiros en la cabeza acabando definitivamente con esos seres.

-Revisa al civil.- Ordeno la IA a Iván fue con el sujeto que era comido, estaba lleno de mordidas y heridas de gravedad, pero Iván lo sostuvo para revisar si sobrevivía.

-Ah… aahh.- La persona dejo de tener conciencia, pero al siguiente segundo sujeto el brazo de Iván con intenciones de morderlo, pero no logro su cometido porque con la mano que sostenía su cabeza aplasto su cuello acabando con lo que le quedaba de vida.

-El individuo ya estaba perdido… no había nada que hacer.- Dijo la IA antes de que Iván dejara el cadáver en el suelo, cargo su pistola con otro cartucho y siguió con su camino

En el cuarto donde se encontraban los sobrevivientes escucharon los tres disparos des exterior llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto una de las personas.

-No tengo idea, solo espero que no sea una de esas cosas de afuera.- Respondió el chef que solo se mantenía a espalda de la puerta.

Las demás personas se perturbaban por los sonidos extraños que sucedían en el exterior, pero se mantenían en calma estando a salvo, pero desde que sucedieron esos tres disparos los sonidos se hicieron más rudos, como si una estampida se acercara, provocando el pánico en la gente Gary saco una pokebola esperando no usarla, y Ash tenía preparado a pikachu para atacar a cualquier amenaza.

Mientras que en una parte del edificio Iván se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, sus disparos atrajeron el resto de muertos que había en el edificio y todos lo miraban con ganar de acabar con él, así que solo una pistola no serviría de mucho.

-Ahórrate la munición, esto es ahora un combate a muerte…- Sugirió al IA y muy obediente el soldado guardo su arma y se preparo para la masacre.

Los muertos se lanzaron al único ser vivo cerca, como una manada de lobos hambrientos de sangre, pero antes de que lograran acercarse el soldado se les adelanto acabando con el primero, con un cuchillo de guerra te tenia, y de algo que tenía que hacer era acabarlos dándoles un daño grave en la cabeza para matar le cerebro que aun los mantenía en movimiento, los iba acabando por medio de desnucadoras golpes mortales que rompían el cráneo o cortándoles la cabeza, a pesar de que tenía la ventaja de habilidad lo superaban en número, por cómo iba acabando con uno dos más aparecían y cada vez llegaban otro más salvajes que se lanzaban a el para morderle el brazo, pero su armadura lo protegía bien, pero algo que le ayudo fue que unos de los que mato eran guardias y tenían escopetas, usándolas como apoyo acabando con el resto de cadáveres en movimiento.

-Bueno debemos salir de aquí rápido, llévate esa escopeta y los demás que encuentres, nos puede servir.- Sugirió la IA antes de que siguieran su camino.

En el lugar de refugio la gente se dio cuenta de que los sonidos inquietos cesaron de repente, pero aun les preocupaba de lo que sucedía.

-Alguien debería ir a ver lo que sucede afuera.- Sugirió un hombre de edad adornado con muchos lujos.

-Porque no usted se ofrece en vez de querer obligar a alguien más.- Dijo un mesero al sujeto, ya que él fue el que convenció a que su jefe saliera para nunca regresar.

-Maldi…- No termino su frase porque la puerta era golpeada llamando la atención de todos.

-Oh no ¡vamos a morir!- Dijo otra persona dominada por el pánico.

Y no tardo mucho en que las demás personas también se asustara, menos Ash y Gary que estaban preparados, la puerta cada vez era golpeada más fuerte, hasta que esta salió de su marco a pesar de ser de acero, perro antes de que alguien hiciera algo, notaron que era un uniformado y no era algo peligroso al sentido que ellos ven, mientras que Ash, May y Max estaban alegres de ver un conocido.

-¡Iván as regresado!- Grito Max emocionado aferrándose a la pierna izquierda del soldado.

-¿De todas la gente que hay te toco un niño?- Dijo la IA en lugar de Iván tomando por sorpresa a los que lo conocen.

-Iván ¿lograste rescatar la unidad que dijiste?- Pregunto Ash por la voz que escucho diferente a su protector.

-Afirmativo, la zona es muy peligrosa, hay que abandonar el lugar.- Sugirió el spartan

-Oh, me equivoque, te toco un par adolescente con las hormonas recién agitadas.- Dijo la IA tomando en cuenta en que Ash tiene tomado del brazo de May, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Ok… Ash tienes mucho que explicarme, pero primero vámonos que no quiero esperar a que vengan más de lo que están matando aquí.- Sugirió Gary al escuchar gritos lejanos.

Todos avanzaron a la salida del edificio escoltados por Iván, pero por sugerencia de Gary, tomaron una ruta alterna para no encontrarse con los cadáveres que dejo el soldado, cuando lograron salir del edificio vieron que el cielo estaba rojo, y en la poca luz que emitían algunos postes en función se pudo apreciar que el soldado estaba manchado de sangre negra en partes de su armadura.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Ash.

-Una bomba de diez megatones exploto en este lugar, pero eso no es lo peor, la bomba tenía un agregado de un veneno llamado el virus T, será mejor irnos, que este virus hace más que matar.- Respondió la IA.

-Necesitamos un transporte más grande, activa el Elephant.- Sugirió la IA.

Iván saco se un estuche de su cintura una capsula llamando la atención de la gente, le presiono un boto y lo lanzo a una distancia, provocando que se expandiera de diminutos pedacitos a tomar la forma de un gran vehículo con orugas, una gran plataforma de acero, y el suficiente espacio para llevas a más de treinta personas, y para el toque final, en varios lados del transporte tenían armas y cámaras.

-Suban todos, estarán seguros allí y se protegerán de la radiación.- Dijo la IA en voz alta, y todos obedecieron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando el spartan iba subiendo, vio que una gran multitud se acercaba, pero cuando se cercioro, se dio cuenta de que no eran personas vivas, se iban acercando y algunos ya iban corriendo con el objetivo de llegar al Elephant, Iván no lo iba a permitir, y presiono un botón rojo, activando las armas del vehículo, comenzando a disparar a los seres que venían, mientras se levan la plataforma de entrada.

-¡Qué estás haciendo, eran gente sobreviviente, maldita sea!- Cuestiono una persona y otras le apoyaban por la acción de disparar a disque gente inocente.

-Eso era de lo que huimos, eso es lo que provoca el virus T, la gente muerta vive de nuevo, pero dejan de ser seres humanos.- Explico la IA, pero tomado como la voz del soldado mientras iba al haciendo de piloto.

La gente trato de calmarse, pero se escuchaban gritos y los disparos del exterior, y Ash estaba nervioso, pero se mantenía fuerte por sus amigos y su novia, pero quería saber un poco de lo que paso, dejo a May platicar con su hermano y subió las escaleras llegando al único lugar con planta alta en el transporte, el lugar del piloto, el transporte comenzó a moverse, a una gran velocidad a pesar del tamaño, el soldado iba observando los monitores del exterior y en su panel estaba el holograma de la IA asistiéndole.

-Hola chico, saldremos de este infierno en media hora, y avísales que nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de la ciudad.- Dijo la IA dejando con tristeza a Ash.

-No creí que eras un holograma, pero ¿de dónde sacaron estas capsulas que se convierten en esto?- Pregunto Ash mientras observaba el camino.

-Fue un desarrollo hecho por mi esposa, un equipo ligero para los soldados que necesiten un vehículo o algo rápido y portátil.- Respondió la IA poniendo un pequeño gesto de tristeza.

-Me llamo Ash Ketchum ¿y tú?- Pregunto Ash.

-Yo me llamo Ichigo… pero no tengo un apellido, aunque el apellido de mi verdadera persona se apellida Kurosaki.- Respondió el holograma.

-¿Tu verdadera persona?- Pregunto Ash confundido.

-Yo fui basado del cerebro de un oficial de alto rango, soy la tercera IA hecho de un clon del cerebro de una persona, aunque me siento algo mal por ser solo una copia, aunque ya lo asimile bien las cosas.- Respondió Ichigo tristemente.

-Sabes, cuando te vi a ti y a tu chica, me recuerdas cuando mi verdadera persona y su esposa eran jóvenes.- Comento el holograma poniendo en vergüenza a Ash.

-Debe ser una hermosa persona.- Dijo Ash aun avergonzado por lo que sucedió.

-Sí lo es, ella fue la segunda persona que le clonaron su cerebro a una IA, pero me preocupa mucho que no la hallamos detectado.- Dijo Ichigo algo serio.

-La encontraran, y les ayudaremos.- Animo Ash al holograma azul.

Ash bajo de nuevo dando el aviso a las demás personas, aunque muchas rompieron en llanto al saber que solo ellos habían sobrevivido y perdido todo, Ash regreso con su novia y la tomo en brazos.

-May ya estamos fuera de peligro.- Tranquilizo a May, mientras que ella disfrutaba del abraso de su chico.

-Es bueno saberlo Ash.- Respondió May quedándose en los brazos de Ash pero el momento fue interrumpido por la presencia de Gary.

-Bien Ash, es hora de hablar…- Dijo Gary sentándose cerca de Ash en brazos cruzados mientras la pareja se separaban del abrazo.

-Bien… por donde empiezo…- Dijo Ash tomando una pose pensativa.

Le conto a Gary desde cómo es que se encontró a Iván, hasta cuando lo envió a recuperar su equipo tomado por el gobierno de la región, y algo sobre lo que acaba de suceder, la gente se había calmado, un momento después el vehículo se detiene llamando la atención de la gente, en ese instante Iván baja de la cabina del piloto.

-Tienen que sujetarse, frente a nosotros hay un gran muro y la única forma de pasar es derrumbándolo.- Informo Iván antes de volver a subir a su lugar.

La gente se sostuvo a los pasamanos y en un momento el transporte acelero fuerte chocando con el muro en el siguiente instante, escuchando un gran estruendo, pero el vehículo seguía intacto, siguiendo el camino hasta pasar a buena distancia del derrumbe. Al detenerse, las compuertas se abrieron dejando el camino libre a la gente que logro sobrevivir a la catástrofe que sufrió su pueblo, y entre ellos bajaron el grupo acompañado por el soldado.

-Al fin termino esta pesadilla.- Dijo Ash aliviado tomando la mano de May.

-Si al fin…- Replico May correspondiéndole el agarre y dándole un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

Pero la gloria no duro mucho al ver que varias patrullas llegaron hacia donde estaban todos rodeándolos, saliendo algunas oficiales Jenny y otros oficiales diferentes, pero no eran la demás gente que estaban observando si no a Iván que al verlo, los oficiales le rodearon.

-¡De rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza!- Ordeno la oficial Jenny acercándose con sus compañeros.

Pero Iván no le hizo caso al detectar peligro en los oficiales, ocasionando que ellos se lanzaran contra él, y este respondió agarrando a uno y lanzándolo a una patrulla, otro que se le venía por la espalda se agacho para tomarlo del cuello y tirarlo al piso como costal, el tercero se acerco con un arma en la mano amenazando con disparar, el soldado se sintió más amenazado, de un movimiento tomo la mano con el arma doblándola dejando bloqueada el arma y ya que su misión anterior fue cumplida la orden de no matar se había degradado tomando la libertad de acabar con su contrincante, tomo su cuchillo militar de su armadura listo para clavarla en el cuello, Ash al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer reacciono rápido.

-¡ALTO!- Grito Ash aterrorizado por lo que iba a suceder, e Iván se detuvo al instante muy cerca el cuchillo del cuello de su víctima.

-Por favor, no les hagas daño, por favor entrégate, te sacaremos de allí.- Suplico Ash mientras que Iván solo soltó al soldado poniéndose en posición arrodillada.

-Está arrestado por infiltración y robo de propiedad del gobierno.- Sentencio la oficial poniéndole las esposas al soldado a la medida grande por el ancho de sus muñecas.

-¡Más bien por recuperar lo que le pertenece, ni siquiera sabían como abrir el contenedor! – Dijo la voz de Ichigo, pero fue tomada como ofensa a la oficial.

-¡Tienes derecho a permanecer callado!- Dijo la oficial indignada por cuestionar su autoridad.

El spartan fue metido a una unidad blindada acompañado por Ash y sus amigos, siendo retirados del lugar mientras que las demás personas eran ayudadas y otros oficiales inspeccionaban el tanque que no fue guardado del soldado.

To be continued…

**Otro capítulo terminado, no fue como lo pensé, pero así es un rescate, y por orden Iván se dejo arrestar, y su IA es muy rebelde, pero el Ichigo original es igual de rebelde XD**

**Bueno para curiosos asi es el auto en el que llego a la ciudad.**

**Remplacen los * por puntos**

**http:/4*bp*blogspot*com/_FVUiKo5Q9hk/TAg-oauIs8I/AAAAAAAAAlc/6YTd9Srn1Yo/s1600/prototype*jpg**

***blogspot*com/_FVUiKo5Q9hk/TAg-ic8rR3I/AAAAAAAAAlU/WM6yVZ4saG8/s1600/batman-begins-2005-the-batmobile-prototype-ill-take-it*jpg**

**Y este es en el que transporto a la gente, pero con un techo.**

**http:/ i303*photobucket*com/albums/nn154/uralllame/civilianelephant*jpg si no les aparese, busquen en google "Elephant halo"**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Ghost fuera.**


	20. Un trato justo

Capitulo 20: Un trato justo.

Un edificio estaba rodeada de gente haciendo un gran disturbio, la mayoría llevaban velas en las manos otras con carteles pero todo se centraba mas en una mujer vestida profesionalmente con un micrófono en la mano siendo gravada por un camarógrafo cerca de la gente.

-Nos encontramos en la jefatura de policía de ciudad Fénix, donde se encuentran los únicos supervivientes de la masacre que sucedió en nuestra metrópoli hermana, donde también se reúnen genta desconsolada por tal desgracia que impacto al mundo.- Informo la mujer, mientras el camarógrafo tomaba grabación de la gente que estaban cerca y lejos del lugar.

-Señora, ¿usted porque está aquí?- Pregunto la periodista a una mujer de edad vestida de blanco con una vela y la foto de un hombre de edad.

-Mi esposo trabajaba en la otra ciudad, y está entre las víctimas que murieron en la masacre… ¡solo quiero que se haga justicia por las vidas que se llevo el culpable!- Después de decir eso lloro la mujer desahogándose con un joven al lado de ella al parecer el hijo de la mujer.

-Ya vieron televidentes, muchos de esta ciudad tuvieron pérdidas familiares por el suceso terrible incluyendo su servidora que perdió a un familiar cercano- Dijo la mujer manteniendo la calma después de decir esa declaración.

-Nos informan que además de los supervivientes, también capturaron al presunto culpable de esto o un colaborador, mas tarde seguiremos informando soy Mónica reportando…- Dijo la mujer antes de terminara la grabación.

Todo eso era visto en una televisión en una oficina llena de oficiales, pero los que ponían intención era una grupo de jóvenes un niño, un adolescente castaño sentados en una banca y en otra una pareja que tenía a su chica durmiendo en su hombro.

-Esto se pone crítico, no lleva ni dos días y ya la gente piensa que tu amigo es el terrorista.- Comento Gary.

-Esto se pone mal, lleva todo este tiempo en esa habitación y no nos han dicho porque lo han detenido…- Dijo Ash mientras miraba la puerta donde se encontraba el soldado.

Desde que fueron rescatados del desastres que sucedió con una ciudad, Ash y sus amigos no habían abandonado el edificio, y los que los acompañaron en el recate fueron enviados a otros lados, no les dio tiempo no de salir para cambiar el vestuario, por temor a que algo malo sucediera en la ausencia.

Mientras en la habitación se encontraba el spartan recargado en la pared esperando, y otras dos personas le observaban, un hombre y una mujer, ambos no le perdían la vista e Iván solo mantenía la vista al piso, el silencio era mucho y ninguno de los dos oficiales sabia como comenzar para sacar información a alguien que ni siquiera pudieron quitarle el casco.

-¿Por qué hizo todo esto?- Pregunto la oficial rompiendo el silencio.

-… - Iván no respondió.

-Sabe lo que hizo, traía mucho equipo como para que fuera casualidad, lo que confiscamos lo prueba todo.- Dijo el oficial, joven.

-Un crimen que no tiene salida, ¿a caso no siente remordimiento a esto?- Pregunto la oficial.

Después de esas palabras el soldado levanto la cabeza, a petición de su IA, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hice?- Pregunto con sarcasmo la voz de Ichigo, acabando con la paciencia del oficial.

-¡Maldito! ¡Acabaste con la vida de más de tres millones de personas! ¡Robaste una bomba nuclear en la base del este! ¡Y lo detonaste en la ciudad!- Grito con ira el oficial, mientras que Iván no se intimido en nada.

-No recuerdo que allá tomado una bomba de esa base.- Dijo con simpleza la voz de la IA, sacando del juicio al oficial.

-¡Vas a ver! ¡Maldito!- Amenazo el oficial cuando paso la mano a su cintura.

En todo el cuartel se escucho un disparo seguido de un grito expresando mucho dolor, llamando la atención del grupo incluyendo a los hermano balance que fueron despertados por el disparo, y asustándolos en el proceso, tres oficiales armados entraron a la sala de interrogación y encontraron al oficial sangrando por la pierna y su compañera auxiliándolo en la herida y el spartan seguía en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ese bastardo! ¡Aaahhh!- El oficial fue retirado del lugar por su gran herida, pero todos incluyendo la oficial no sabían que ocurrió.

Después de la escena dejaron solo al soldado en la habitación mientras era observado desde el espejo por agentes que solo se limitaban a mirar a su sospechoso que no recibió ningún daño.

-Debemos sacarle algo, ya viene los de la elite cuatro y los rangers, y no hemos averiguado nada.- Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Aun debemos comprobar si de ver es el culpable…- Opino un fiscal.

-Como que averiguar, es un sospechoso, robo material de una base de alta seguridad, además de que después de eso, se perdió la metrópoli, ¿quién mas podría hacer eso?- Cuestiono el oficial.

-Pues nuestro enemigo de ahora…- Opino un oficial joven.

-Imposible, ellos no pueden lograr ese daño…- Dijo el oficial, pero antes de que siguiera la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Llegaron a ver al sospechoso.- Dijo un oficial de menor rango antes de retirarse.

-Vamos…- Dijo el oficial, él y sus dos compañeros se retiraron del cuarto.

Regresamos al lugar donde se encuentra Ash y compañía donde aún seguían esperando alguna respuesta de las autoridades. Entraron unos hombres y entre ellos Ash reconoció a uno tenía el tenia el cabello rojizo, con ropa azul y una capa roja, además de que llegaban otras personas con trajes de rangers, a Ash se le hizo raro que aparecieran ellos, ante la situación Ash se acerco a ellos sin mostrarse, para escuchar la conversación que tiene con los oficiales.

-¿Lograron algo?- Pregunto lance al jefe de la policía.

-El solo juega con nosotros, no ha respondido a algo, no logramos quitarle el traje y no pueden ser registrados en rayos X.- Respondió el oficial al mando.

-Esto será difícil, tendremos que llevárnoslo, no sabemos si puede hacer otro desastre aquí.- Dijo lance ante el poco progreso.

Ash había escuchado, sabían que se referían a su amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite para dar la cara por el que le salvo varias veces la vida.

-¡Cómo pueden llevárselo si él no ha hecho nada!- Grito con toda furia Ash llamando la atención de todas la oficina.

-No te metas en donde no te incumbe niño.- Respondió un oficial con autoridad.

-Si me incumbe es mi amigo, en nos salvo mientras que ustedes no hicieron nada más que encerrarnos la posibilidad de sobrevivir, y lo arrestaron por un crimen que no cometió.- Respondió el entrenador.

-¡Vas a ver mocoso irrespetuoso!- Gruño el oficial con intención de golpear a Ash, pero una mano lo detuvo, lance se interpuso en eso.

-¿Ash, conoces a ese tipo?- Pregunto lance.

-Sí, vino con nosotros desde que llegue.- Respondió Ash seriamente.

-Lo siento amigo culpable o no, se infiltro en una base de máxima seguridad, y no nos ha dicho nada.- Dijo Lance antes de irse

Los acompañantes de Ash vieron todo incluso May que se levanto por el grito de Ash, Lance ya estaba por irse, pero Ash le tomo del hombro evitando que se retirara.

-Dijiste que no les ha dicho nada… pues no lo hará sin mi orden…- Informo Ash fríamente mirando fijamente a lance.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el elite.

-El no está jugando con ustedes, el solo está esperando mi siguiente orden…- Dijo Ash con la misma fría voz.

-¿Cómo que tu orden?- Pregunto el oficial.

-Lléveme a mí y a mis amigos con él y les responderá sus preguntas.- Termino por decir Ash esperando una respuesta.

Los jefes se reunieron entre péquelas discusiones por no estar convencidos y otras apoyando la idea, lance se acerco a Ash para dar su respuesta.

-Pueden ir, pero no lo verán acá, debemos trasladarlo a otro lugar.- Dijo lance antes de retirarse.

Momentos después nuestros héroes se encontraban en un vehículo militar pasando entre el bosque pero era toda una tropa que iba con ellos, entre más de cinco vehículos y un transporte pesado, con destino hacia la misma base en la cual el spartan se infiltro.

-¿Por qué quieren interrogarlo aquí?- Pregunto Ash a lance que lo acompañaba en el transporte.

-Aquí se infiltro tu amigo, y una personas quieren saber detalles de lo que se llevo, cuando estemos en el interrogatorio sabrás mas detalles.- Informo lance, en el asiento del copiloto.

Todos los del grupo ya andaban con sus respectivas cosas y unas ropas similares a las que tenían, Ash estaba serio en el asunto al igual que Gary, May solo se limitaba a salo ver y apoyar a su novio, Max estaba igual callado, esperando saber más de lo ocurrido.

Un rato después se ve a Ash caminando con lance en un pasillo acompañados por Gary y otras personas con bata blanca y un miembro de los rangers, llegaron a la puerta y al cruzar en ella, Ash vio a su amigo en armadura con unas esposas enormes que casi cubría toda su mano sentado en una banca de acero, con una mesa del mismo material, Ash iba a protestar, pero Lance se le adelanto.

-Solo son medidas, no lo tomes mal.- Dijo lance tranquilizando a Ash.

-Muy bien espero que conteste a todo, y que las respuestas sean satisfactorias.- Dijo uno de los científicos, perturbando a Ash ese comentario.

-Voy a comenzar, ¿usted quién es?- Comenzó Lance con el interrogatorio.

-Contéstale.- Ordeno Ash al spartan.

-Soy un soldado elite spartan, clave Ivan-127.- Respondió el soldado.

-¿Usted entro en la base y robo material en investigación?- Pregunto lance, y Ash asistió ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Si…- Respondió de nuevo en seco.

-¿Porque fue a salvar a esa gente en la ciudad?- Siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Porque mi protegido se encontraba en zona peligrosa…- Respondió Iván.

-Me toca sacarle información.- Dijo un hombre de bata blanca.

-Dígame, ¿Qué hizo para abrir el contendor?- Pregunto el científico con un poco de rabia.

-Coloque mi mano en la placa digital.- Respondió Iván.

-¿Qué hizo con el contenido?- Pregunto en científico.

-Estoy donde sus asquerosas manos no puedan tocarme.- Respondió Ichigo desde el casco, sorprendiendo a los de la sala por el cambio de voz.

-¡No me este tomando el pelo!- Grito con rabia el hombre de bata.

-Lo trato como se me da la gana, siéntase afortunado que el chico maneje el cuerpo, o si no, lo hubiera hecho carne molida por intentar abrir mi contenedor, ya abrieron uno, y le dieron el uso de matar a miles de personas.- Dijo Ichigo con furia.

Todos excepto Ash estaban sorprendidos de que no era su imaginación, esa voz era verdadera y muy diferente al que estaban interrogando, pero más porque el sabia de lo que destruyo la metrópoli por la que se le acusa al interrogado.

-¿Qué sabes sobre lo que destruyo la ciudad, hace unos días?- Pregunto lance pero hablándole a la voz, no al spartan.

-Se que usaron el conocimiento para hacer el arma que pudo haber destruido al planeta, hicieron un misil MAC-VT, y esa información lo tenía la otra IA que se llevaron.- Respondió Ichigo con ira.

Antes de que alguien hablara el spartan llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza para sacar el chip en el que se encontraba Ichigo, colocándolo en la mesa para presentarse como holograma, mostrando la figura de un hombre en traje militar con el pelo azabache.

-No solo era una bomba, traía consigo un virus mortal que pudo extinguir la vida del planeta… pero para su suerte los efectos duran poco, todos los afectados terminaran como deben ser… cuerpos sin vida.- Resumió Ichigo.

-Que eres en realidad.- Pregunto lance.

-Soy una inteligencia artificial, un clon del sargento Ichigo Kurosaki, padre adoptivo de ivan-127 y experto en armamento y vehículos.- Respondió Ichigo con algo de orgullo.

-Ya fueron suficientes preguntas, libérenlo como prometieron, ese fue el acuerdo ¿no Ash?- Pregunto Ichigo acertando la suposición.

-Así es eso fue lo acordado antes de entrar.- Replico Ash.

-Eso es imposible, el tiene material nuestro y es demasiado valioso para dejarlo ir.- Dijo el científico.

-No soy nada tuyo viejo, hasta yo soy más listo que tú y tu grupito de aficionados a la ciencia, y solo soy una IA de milicia.- Insulto Ichigo al científico.

El hombre de bata blanca iba a tomar el circuito y el soldado estaba listo para atacarle, pero antes de que hicieran algo, lance detuvo al científico.

-Creo que podemos hacer algo que nos beneficie a ambos… tengo una oferta que de seguro les agradara.- Propuso lance a la IA y también a Ash.

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto Ash.

-Primero, quiero que usted se retire.- Refiriéndose lance al científico.

-Como que me…- No termino ya que lance le mando una mirada fría tomándolo como una orden.

Una vez que se retiro el hombre, lance mostro un mapa de toda la región, con puntos rojos y verdes, y algunos de las ciudades.

-Hay algo que debe saber sargento, su colega no fue tomada por nosotros y tenemos la sospecha de quien, y apostaría mi sueldo a que ustedes fueron lo que cayó en la lluvia de estrellas que sucedió en Kanto.- Refiriéndose lance a cuando el spartan y su IA cayeron en el planeta.

-¿De quién está hablando?- Pregunto Ash.

-Me refiero a los enemigos de siempre, el equipo rocket, se ha confirmado que ellos estuvieron presentes en el momento esperando recolectar piedras del espacio, y parece que se toparon con algo mejor.- Relato lance.

-A pesar de intentar rastrearlos desaparecieron, pero tenemos algo que puedan vincularlos con ellos…- Dijo un ranger que se acerco a la mesa y dejo en ella unas fotos.

En la imagen se veía a alguien con una apariencia de mujer, pero su rostro era tapado por un casco lo cual ocultaba su identidad, tenía una traje gris ajustado a su cuerpo, en toda la imagen se podía ver que tenia pokemons echas estatuas.

-Se llama X, según los rumores ella fue una aprendiz de J, y ahora ella sigue los mismos pasos que su maestra robando pokemons, sabemos que ella está vinculada con el equipo rocket.- Resumió el elite, mientras que Ash y sus compañeros observaban la foto.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de ella?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Creemos que ella sabe donde se encuentran las bases principales del equipo rocket, además de que su equipo robo el tercer objeto que callo de la atmosfera, como mencionaste alguien tiene su compañero, y si alguien sabe donde lo llevaron es ella…- Dijo el elite, eso provoco una ligera reacción de enojo en el spartan, parecía que iba a romper sus esposas de las manos.

-Mmm… la ira le da más reacción.- Dedujo la IA, pero los demás no entendías a que se refería.

-Queremos capturarla, hasta ahora ninguno de nosotros lo ha logrado, pero por los sucesos que pasaron con ustedes, muestran que está calificado tu amigo para una misión como esta.- Dijo lance refiriéndose a Iván.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Ash

-Se que tu amigo es el responsable de que en varios de los lugares que estuviste y que también fueron asaltados, los malos no se salieran con la suya, desde el secuestro del centro comercial, los detenidos describieron a tu acompañante, si alguien pudo hacer esto solo, puede hacer esto también.- Respondió lance a la duda.

-Pero no lo hará solo.- Dijo uno de los rangers metiéndose en la conversación.

-Será acompañado por cuatro rangers calificados para la captura, pero debemos planear de cómo atraer a X para este operativo.- Declaro el ranger.

-Por qué no consultamos con nuestro nuevo aliado.- Dijo lance refiriéndose a Iván e Ichigo.

El spartan después de haber observado las fotos se levanto del lugar y miro fijamente a lance.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con esto?- Pregunto Iván para sorpresa de todos.

-_Esto será interesante_.- pensó Ichigo.

Mientras en otro lugar lejano y desconocido, había una nave estacionada en medio del bosque, en el lugar habían personas moviendo cargamentos a unos camiones, todo eso supervisado por una mujer con una casco que ocultaba por completo su rostro detrás de un visor oscuro.

-Todo el cargamento ha sido guardado en los camiones.- Dijo una persona de uniforme negro con una R roja en su pecho.

-Ahora quiero que cumplan con su parte del trato.- Respondió la mujer firmemente.

Un momento después varios uniformados del equipo rocket movían una gran caja de madera con dos maquinas de carga pesada, cuando estaban en buena posición bajaron la carga, y abriéndola en el proceso, mostrando la figura un robot enorme color negro de gran tamaño de tres metros, brazos enormes ambos con una torreta y una cabina para un tripulante con una protección de un cristal resistente de color amarillo.

-Creo que con eso quedara satisfecha con nuestro pago…- Comento un soldado del equipo rocket.

-Pero claro que lo está.- Dijo un hombre acercándose al lugar tenía el cabello peinado por detrás con traje anaranjado.

-Giovanni…- Nombro la mujer volteando la vista de su "pago" a su jefe temporal.

-veo que le gusto mi pago, tenga la confianza de que esto es tecnología de punta.- Alabo al robot.

-espero que sea lo que prometiste.- Comento X antes de dar marcha a su nave mientras sus cómplices subían el coloso metálico.

En un momento todos se fueron del lugar sin dejar algún rastro, mientras en el transporte que viajaba el líder del equipo rocket sonreía a su negocio tomando una copa de vino.

-Señor, perdone mi imprudencia pero ¿porque le pago a X con un arma de gran poder?- Pregunto un subordinado de Giovanni.

-No es imprudente mi soldado, esto es solo una prueba, quiero probar si eso es tan poderoso para ser… la primera edición.- Respondió el jefe para después seguir disfrutando de su vino.

Mientras en la nave dirigida por X ella solo estaba en su asiento de capitán esperando saber su siguiente trabajo.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente captura?- Pregunto X a su cómplice.

-Se reportan que en los pantanos de Rihan se ha visto a un suicune, esto debe valer una fortuna su captura.- Comento el cómplice leyendo el mapa de su computadora.

-Vamos por el…- Ordeno X y todos sus subordinaros se pusieron a trabajar.

To be continued…

**Me tarde mucho esta vez, tuve una gran crisis de imaginación, a ver si esto salió bien.**

**Si a alguien le interesa ver el robot que le dieron de pago a X aquí está el link http : / img 204 . imageshack . us /img 204 /3373/ markic . png**

**Solo se tiene que juntar los espacion, dejen reviews ^^**

**Ghost fuera.**


	21. El asalto

Capitulo 21:

En medio de la nada de los pantanos de Rihan pasa un vehículo enorme blindado y camuflajeado pasando con cautela entre la fauna del lugar, en el interior de este se encontraba Ash con Lance entre otras personas manejando computadoras y cerca de ellos se encontraba Iván observando a cuatro soldados de la elite cuatro mientras que estos solo se mantenían firmes ante la intimidación de su "compañero"

-No logro comprender a ese holograma, nos pide que el punto de partida sea a diez quilómetros del lugar, aunque tengamos comunicación, no tendrán refuerzos.- Dijo lance a Ash.

-Llevo pocos días con él y tampoco lo comprendo, un momento esta relajado, al otro serio y después enojado.- Respondió Ash al recordar como termino en ese asunto.

_**Después de hacer el trato con las autoridades Ichigo pidió que lo dejaran solo con Ash, pero con excepción de Iván siendo casi un mudo, porque no revelaría nada.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- Pregunto Ash.**_

_**-Bien primero que nada, necesito que solo tu vallas en esta misión.- Dijo Ichigo sin rodeos.**_

_**-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me necesitas en esto?- Pregunto un confundido Ash.**_

_**-Mira no soy tan influyente a Iván como parezco, es mas ya casi ninguna orden me obedecerá, y es porque ya está cerca de ti, la vez anterior era por las circunstancias, y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.- Explico Ichigo.**_

_**-¿Pero cómo quieres que te ayude? ¿No se dé operativos y esas cosas?- Dudo Ash de sí mismo.**_

_**-Vamos no me digas que has logrado lo que eres ahora con suerte.- Estaba tratando de animar a Ash a que lo ayude.**_

_**-No se… creo que…- No logro seguir con sus palabra que lo interrumpió Ichigo.**_

_**-¡No me pongas excusas, sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz y vas a ir ahora porque te lo ORDENO!- Grito Ichigo marcando la palabra ordenar.**_

_**-D… de acuerdo.- Le dio la razón Ash.**_

Desde entonces no hablo con el pero lo que más le ha costado es que no iba a ver a sus amigos y a May en unos días.

-_Al menos están en un lugar a salvo, y me prometió que me esperaría en ese lugar.- _Pensó Ash al recordar su última plática con su novia.

_**Estaban saliendo del cuartel, donde los amigos de Ash debían irse de regreso a la ciudad, pero antes de que se fuera el transporte, Ash tenía una conversación con May.**_

_**-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto May al saber que se alejaría de Ash.**_

_**-A donde voy es peligroso, y no quiero que te pase algo.- Respondió Ash mientras tomaba una de las manos de May.**_

_**-Pero no quiero separarme de ti, yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo.- Dijo May con preocupación apretando un poco la mano de Ash.**_

_**El no sabía qué hacer, no quería alejarse, pero en ese momento era necesario, ambos lo debían y él quería pagarlo, pero para calmarla lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, fue solar la mano de May y rodearla con sus brazos dándole seguridad, ella le correspondió rodeando ella el cuello de su novio y reposando su cabeza en su hombro.**_

_**-No te preocupes May, no dudes que volveré a ti, también no quiero alejarme de ti, solo quiero que me prometas que me vas a esperar.- Dijo Ash con todo su cariño a May.**_

_**Acto siguiente May levanto la cabeza, tomo el rostro de Ash con sus manos, se levanto un poco de puntitas y juntaron sus rostros con un roce con sus labios, un beso corto, después ella se soltó del abrazo y le dio un bella sonrisa a Ash.**_

_**-ahora creo en tu promesa de caballero, y confía en que tu dama te estará esperando.- Confió May.**_

_**Después de decir eso, se puso en una pose de reverencia con las manos sosteniendo su corta falda y una hermosa sonrisa pero May no dejaba de ver a Ash, antes de que su novio dijera algo se subió al transporte para irse de regreso dejando a Ash impresionado, y a la vez feliz.**_

Él una alarma del convoy regreso a la realidad a Ash, puso atención a lo que sucedería, él y Lance posaron si vista a Iván y los que lo acompañarían.

-Bien, todos revisen sus equipamientos ya estamos por llegar le punto.- Ordeno Lance, en ese instante los rangers que iban a acompañar a Iván se estaban preparando.

Mientras Iván se acerco a Ash y le mostro una especie de comunicador pequeño, solo para sostenerse en una oreja y un corto micrófono ofreciéndoselo, no dudo y lo tomo esperando una explicación de tal artefacto.

-Este comunicador mantendrá un enlace con Iván para darle ordenes a distancias largas, también en uno de los monitores hicimos un enlace para mostrar lo que grave el casco, mantén los ojos abiertos, de aquí depende de ti llevar las ordenes.- Explico Ichigo que apareció en el hombro del soldado, para después desaparecer.

En el exterior el convoy seguía su paso acercándose a las zonas más feas del pantano donde no parecía natural el agua no tenia color pantanoso, los arboles se estaban pudriendo, no había pokemons en la zona, y los vehículos les costaba más el paso, hasta que se detuvieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hemos llegado es hora de partir.- dijo Ichigo mientras que iban ya llevaba listo sus cosas, con su rifle y su sniper y su demás equipo en el pecho.

-Hey quiero saber porque nos has traído aquí, se que les he confirmado que está en la región, pero esta lugar no hay algún pokemon que ella quiera cazar, ni siquiera hay pokemons aquí por el índice de contaminación.- Cuestiono Lance ante la idea de encontrar a la buscada.

-Dijiste que la querías capturada y para eso necesitamos carnada, de acuerdo con los datos no hay pokemons aquí, pero si lo hay y uno al gusto de un cazador… de acuerdo a los datos un suicune vendrá a este lugar muerto, y no dudo que ella lo haga también y los que me acompañaran los adaptare para este ambiente.- Explico Ichigo antes de bajar del camión, seguido por otros cinco soldados de la elite cuatro.

De inmediato Ash se puso el comunicador y un monitor se prendió mostrando la imagen de lo que capta el casco de Iván.

-Bien por ahora nos dirigiremos a la zona más contaminada del área para encontrar a suicune, por ahora singan mis pasos.- Ordeno la IA mientras Iván tomaba camino por el húmedo lugar seguido por sus colegas temporales.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Ichigo?- Pregunto Ash en el comunicador esperando respuesta.

-_Tenemos que llegar a pie, si vamos en el convoy corremos el riesgo de que salgas herido, y por lo que me entere ella tiene pokemons entrenados, así que volveremos a estos soldaditos de plomo a depredadores, se lo que hago, esto nos llevara a la victoria.-_ Respondió Ichigo.

Todos en el convoy camuflajeado con equipo para ocultar los vehículos muchos estaban pendientes de lo que mostraba el monitor, como iban avanzando. Con Iván iban cada vez que avanzaban el lugar se veía más deprimente, seguían el curso hasta que Iván se detuvo en un barranco que llegaba a otro pantano.

-Ya conocen el plan, ahora como toque final, es hora de saltar, metan todo el cuerpo en el agua, pero traten de no tomarla, el PH que tiene no es saludable.- Recomendó Ichigo, mientras que Ash dudaba.

-¿Para qué debe hacer eso?- Pregunto Ash y la misma duda tenia Lance.

Cada uno de los acompañantes de Iván e Ichigo saltaron hacia el agua, todos salieron con rastro de pantano hasta en sus caras dejándolos en el mismo color que el ambiente verde, después de ellos les siguió Iván saliendo en las mismas condiciones.

-_Este baño de pantano servirá para camuflaje, y ocultar nuestro olor, si es cierto esto de los pokemons entonces nos detectaría fácilmente, siendo uno con el entorno nos hace menos vulnerables a ser descubiertos_.- Resumió Iván tomándolo lógico sus acompañantes y los que esperaban en el convoy.

Después de aplicar detalles a los compañeros temporales siguieron su camino, durante el recorrido solo siguieron a ivan como un líder casi imitando sus acciones en el entorno. Después de unas horas lograron localizar un objeto brilloso en el ambiente fuera de lo normal en un horrible pantano.

-_Encontramos la carnada._- Informo Ichigo en la radio.

-¿Que sigue ahora?- Pregunto Ash desde el convoy.

-_Lo seguiremos hasta que aparezca el invitado de honor_.- Dijo Ichigo calmadamente a pesar de lo impresionado por ver al perro legendario.

El grupo de Iván siguieron al suicune a una distancia que no los delatara, varias veces se les perdió de vista el pokemon por los soldados, pero Iván lo tenía siempre en la mira por eso lo seguían.

Todo iba en orden hasta que el pokemon se detuvo.

-¿Por qué se habrá detenido?- Pregunto uno de los soldados.

-Aun estamos lejos del centro del pantano, o nos detecto el suicune o algo anda mal.- Comento otro soldado.

Mientras Iván solo mantenía el puño izquierdo medio alzado en señal de que esperen.

En ese instante el pokemon legendario dio un salto rápido para alejarse de su anterior posición para después mostrar que no era seguro, una trampa se activo en el lugar mostrando un campo eléctrico muy potente, a esa señal el pokemon se puso en alerta, y antes de que se fuera de allí apareció unas luces blancas de una nave enorme apuntando al suicune, llevando una emboscada, cayeron de la nave una salamance, un drapion y un ariados, los tres al mismo tiempo acorralaron al perro legendario.

Y la batalla en desventaja comenzó, el salamance fue el primero en atacar con un potente lanzallamas, pero el suicune fue más rápido esquivando el ataque, pero el otro contrincante el ariados lanzo un lanza seda para tenerlo atrapado, pero no conto con ser contrarrestado por una ventisca de parte de su contrincante, pero no se quedo atrás el drapion se lanzo a él para atraparlo usando estrujón se lanzo directo al suicune, y este solo se salió del camino con su velocidad dejando solo a drapion que no reacciono a tiempo siendo víctima del ataque de su compañero.

La batalla seguía manteniendo el contra el perro legendario, mientras que los soldados solo se limitaban a observar, y no habían llamado la atención de los pokemons que ahora peleaban, demostrando la efectividad del baño pantanosos que tomaron.

Todo eso era gravado por el spartan siendo transmitido a la cabina donde se encontraba Ash con Lance, que podían observar bien la pelea a pesar de que casi anochece en el lugar.

-_Esos pokemons se me hacen muy familiares._- Pensó Ash mientras observaba la batalla.

La batalla contra el perro legendario no tenía aun ganador, pero suicune comenzaba a tener dificultades contra sus oponentes, mientras que el trió aun se mantenía bien pero con los mismos errores de principio.

Mientras los soldados no se habían movido de su posición solo permanecían esperando, pero un soldado se acerco a su líder.

-¿Porque aun no actuamos señor?- Pregunto el soldado.

-La carnada aun esta libre y la presa no se ha mostrado, debemos esperar.- Dijo Iván en seco aclarando la duda ya que solo estaban la emboscada mientras que la nave mantenía la luz y estaba en gran altura.

En la espera la batalla estaba ya balanceada a favor del trío de pokemons que ya solo esperaban que el suicune bajara de nuevo la guardia.

Suicune trataba de no rendirse pero la superación en número le estaba afectando mucho en un salto en esquivar un ataque de piquete venenoso bajo la guardia por el dolor en una pata, siendo aprovechado por sus contrincantes.

En ese momento el salamance se había preparado y lanzo un hyper rayo hacia el perro legendario y el distraído por su dolor lo recibió de lleno dejándolo fuera de combate.

-_Solo un poco mas._- Pensó Iván mientras veía como se derrumbaba el perro legendario ante tres pokemons casi agotados por el combate.

En ese momento la nave que trajo a los que derribaron a suicune bajaba al pantano mostrando un tamaño enorme casi como un campo de futbol, por su tamaño derribo unos árboles en el proceso de aterrizaje pero con lentitud, para cuando se acomodo la nave un láser se disparo de allí dándole al suicune desmayado que ahora estaba como una estatua de bronce.

-Ya sería hora de atacar.- Comento un soldado que veía como la gente que salía de la nave recogía al suicune.

Pero el soldado no decía nada se notaba que tenia la mirada concentrada, en ese momento aparece alguien con un cuerpo femenino usando un casco en ese momento el grupo pone más atención esperando la orden de actuar.

Mientras el soldado estaba viendo a la mujer de lejos y el único que entendía lo que hace es su IA.

-_Concéntrate, debemos estar dos pasos delante del enemigo._- Comento Ichigo en la mente de Iván.

Mientras en el lugar de los hechos la mujer llamada "X" estaba viendo al suicune que transportaban a su nave, con una sonrriza satisfactoria, en ese momento uno de sus subordinados se le acerca.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señora?- Pregunto el uniformado.

-Nos tomaremos el lujo de descansar aquí, el pantano está muy denso para que llegue la policía, al amanecer partiremos.-

-¡Si señora!- Respondió el subordinado antes de ingresar a la nave.

Antes de que "X" abordara la nave se concentro en mirar en un lado del pantano con sospecha, pero después lo ignoro y regreso a su nave.

Toda la conversación fue escuchada por Iván, mientras que sus compañeros aun esperaban respuesta de su líder.

-¿_Haz obtenido algo?_- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Afirmativo…- Respondió Iván.

-Casi nos descubre esa mujer, este baño de lodo sí que funciona.- comento un soldado.

-Esperaremos tres horas para comenzar el asalto…- ordeno Iván como última palabra.

Se tomaron turnos para dormir y vigilar el lugar, también tomaron esa medida en la nave con vigilantes, pero como dijo Iván esperaron un tiempo.

Llego la media noche, aun estaba la guardia de la nave, pero todo estaba en silencio el pantano y los soldados aun observaban los movimientos del lugar.

-Bien ya estudiaron los movimientos de los guardias, es hora de actuar, háganlo en silencio.- Ordeno Ichigo pero tomada como si fuera Iván el que ordeno.

Eran tres guardias así que fueron en par3ejas, cada uno se infiltro cerca para eliminar a la guardia de la nave.

Iván acabo con el primer guardia con un cuchillazo en el cuello, mientras que la segunda pareja noqueo al guardia y lo dejaron que se hundiera en el pantano y la tercera pareja le dieron un disparo con silenciador.

Con los guardias aniquilados, nada les impidió entrar a la nave y hacer su trabajo principal. Todos entraron con sus armas a la mano con silenciador, con el objetivo de capturar a "X" y liberar a los pokemons capturados,

Entraron silenciosamente al lugar esperando no encontrarse algún guardia, se dividieron para encontrar el almacén de pokemons, el lugar no estaba oscuro, lleno de puertas entre ellas solo habían habitaciones, pero nadie entraba para no alertar a la tripulación.

Iván solo recorría a donde le decía sus instintos y en eso estaba consiente Ichigo, sus compañeros solo buscaban hasta que uno de ellos observo que alguien despertaba, se acerco a él para silenciarlo perpetuamente.

-Good night.- Dijo el soldado antes de disparar

Pero en donde debería haber un mercenario salió de las sabanas un disco que al llegar a la altura de la cara del soldado salió una fuerte explosión, saliendo llamas de la habitación, todos se acercaron al lugar para ver solo el cadáver en llamas de su compañero, pero en frente de esa habitación se encontraba el almacén donde estaban los pokemons capturados en estatuas, para ellos hubiera sido un éxito a pesar de la baja si no fuera porque también la nave comenzó a temblar.

-¡Nos han descubierto!- Dijo un soldado tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

En ese momento una parte de donde estaban se estaba dividiendo, y elevándose lentamente, dando a entender a todo que iban a escapar pero dejando los pokemons, la nave estaba elevándose más rápido e Iván se puso del lado que elevaba, sus compañeros iban a hacer lo mismo pero fueron detenidos por la seña de Iván y la voz de Ash.

-Quédense allí los pokemons están a salvo dejen que el capture a X.- Dijo Ash desde la cabina hasta donde estaba Iván.

-Iván no dejes que escape y detenla cueste lo que cueste, no habrá comunicación después pero asegúrate de su captura viva.- Ordeno Ash de parte de lance antes de que la nave despegara a gran velocidad dejándolo fuera del alcance de la comunicación.

Iván e Ichigo en el casco de Iván claro, se quedaron solos en la nave que se fue a una gran velocidad, pero no la suficiente para derribar a Iván, el siguió con su camino a llegar al otro lado de la nave de gran tamaño, a pasos precavidos.

-_Esto se pone complicado, pero no imposible, apuesto a que no saben de nosotros._- Dijo Ichigo con gracia pero estaba equivocado.

En ese momento una parte del techo de la nave se hizo un orificio, en el que ascendía una especie de robot de más del doble del tamaño de Iván en todos los sentidos, además de armado, pero muy reconocido por el holograma.

-_Ese es una versión antigua del Mark, no puedo creer que alguien tenga uno de esos.-_ Dijo Ichigo con signo de confianza.

-Ya sabes que hacer…- Ordeno a Iván.

El solo se posiciono esperando el primer movimiento del robot, este se preparo alzando uno de sus cañones para comenzar a disparar, ambos con movimientos veloces reaccionaron uno contra el otro, mientras el robot disparaba Iván solo se movía ágilmente a pesar de la resistencia que había por la velocidad de la nave.

Mientras dentro del robot se encontraba X piloteándolo tratando de deshacerse del polizonte.

-_Es más difícil de lo que creí, y se supone que esto es alta tecnología.- _Pensó X mientras intentaba acabar con su enemigo a disparos.

La batalla no daba tregua mientras que X disparaba Iván solo evadía pero no podía para siempre, estaba siendo rodeado por X siendo guiado hasta la parte trasera donde se encontraban las turbinas en el límite de la nave, X ya tenía su torreta apuntando a Iván con intención de disparar.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que balas de alto calibre para acabarme.- Dijo Iván como un comentario de provocación.

-Cierto, mejor te elimino por completo.- Respondió X.

Después en los brazos robóticos sus torretas fueron cambiadas por cañones de mayor tamaño, mientras que Iván aun no se movía de su lugar en el borde de la nave.

Disparo sin dudar nada mientras que Iván en cámara lenta dio un lasto fuerte pasando en cima del robot de X llegando detrás del robot, pero no termina allí los misiles que disparo fueron directo a las turbinas provocando la destrucción de ellas, la nave comenzó a balancearse por la pérdida de su impulsador, provocando la falta de equilibrio del robot, a diferencia de Iván que él se mantenía.

Entre la distracción de X por su error, Iván aprovecho con todo se acerco al robot lo más rápido que pudo concentro mucha fuerza en un puño para golpear la parte trasera del robot en la columna conde estaba todas las funciones provocando un corto circuito también afectando un poco a Iván en su cuerpo.

Mientras en la cabina de la nave los pocos que quedaron allí hacían todo para no caer en picada.

-Perdemos altura, los controles no funcionan.- Dijo uno de los pilotos.

Activa el impulsor para amortiguar la caída y jalemos los timones.- sugirió otro piloto.

Los tres al mismo tiempo jalaron de sus respectivos timones con todo lo que podían, logrando que la punta se levantara un poco, la nave se dirigía a un gran pantano de la zona.

En el casco X perdía el equilibrio por perder el control de su robot e Iván estaba igual por el ataque eléctrico que recibió, pero aun se mantenía a pie, en un intento de reflejo golpeo el casco con ambas manos abiertas y apretando la lamina para hacer su propio agarre, a la hora del impacto X cayó al agua mientras que Iván logro mantenerse en su lugar, la nave quedo encallada en las aguas pantanosas dejándola ilesa de graves daños

X estaba tirada en el agua sin moverse en la cabina X solo estaba en shock con los ojos en blanco sin reaccionar.

-¿_Cómo es posible? Con esto podía derrotar a varios oficiales para siempre y un solo soldado me derroto de un solo golpe…_- Pensó X quieta en su cabina asimilando lo sucedido hace poco.

Con la nave derribada, y los demás tripulantes inconscientes según el detector de Iván, solo quedaba ser localizado, en su cintura saco una bengala y la dejo en el casco y dejara fluir el humo rojo que Salía de él y se sentaba para reposar.

-_Hoy fue un día ligero ¿no?_- pregunto Ichigo pero Iván no le respondió.

-_Hay que trabajar en tu actitud, era mejor antes de que te asignaran a "guardaespaldas"_- Comento Ichigo.

En el cielo varios helicópteros se acercaban a la posición de Iván y en uno abordaban Ash y Lance, observando el desastre que dejo Iván, ya aterrizando todos los soldados empezaron a trabajar inspeccionando la nave y observando de cerca el robot de X aun quieto por el shock de la piloto. Mientras que Ash y Lance estaban junto a Iván preguntándole de lo ocurrido uno de los subordinados de Lance se acerca.

-Señor no creo que podamos sacarlo de las aguas está muy pegado al pantano y tiene.- Informo un soldado después de inspeccionar la situación.

En ese momento Iván se levanto de su lugar se acerco al robot paralizado y lo arrastro con toda su fuerza siendo deslizado lentamente en contra del pantano hasta llevarlo a tierra, los soldados de acercaron para arrestar a la tripulante, pero en ese momento el robot se levanto para la impresión de muchos Iván reacciono en defensa de los soldados bloqueó un puño del robot dirigido a los soldados, pero eso no fue todo con el segundo puño jalo un cable de energía grueso que emanaba chispas.

-¡Veamos si sobrevives a esto!- Grito X con ira.

Pego la punta del cable a Iván haciendo una gran descarga eléctrica, pero también le afecto a ella, en solo seis segundos del contacto Iván salió volando tres metros mientras que el robot de X quedo derribado ambos totalmente calientes por la descarga eléctrica.

En un lugar desconocido lleno de oscuridad se veía la silueta de Ichigo en un estado pensativo concentrándose en lo ultimo suceso de Iván.

-No sé si esto es bueno...o es malo.- comento Ichigo para sí mismo en medio de la oscuridad siendo el único que daba luz.

To be continued…


End file.
